I Just Want To Let You Know, I Care For You
by MohinniGold
Summary: ChloeLex
1. Beautiful Stranger

Title: I Just Want to Let You Know, I Care for You?I Love You

Author: Andaluchia aka Lisa

Email: eruvue@yahoo.com

Disclaimer: The characters in this story are not my own. The characters belong to 

whoever created Superman. And I'm sure the WB also owns some of these 

characters. I am only borrowing them for my own little story,

Distribution: I like to keep track of my stories. So, if you would like to post this on 

your site please please please drop me an email first. I promise I won't say no.

Summary: This is a Chloe fic. It has a lot of Lex Luthor in it though. It's basically 

safe to say this is a Chloe/Lex fic. And by the end of it you can decide for yourself 

if it's also a Chloe/Clark fic. It's hard to explain I just hope you give it a chance 

and read it in full.

Feedback: It's always greatly appreciated. Despite the fact that some think 

feedback is simply to feed the authors ego I can assure you it's not. We just like 

to know that people are actually reading the fic and what is it they think of it 

exactly. You can write me and tell me how much you love it or how much you 

think it sucks. Constructive criticism is the best way to go, but I can't force it out 

of you. Either way please drop me a line if you can.

Note: I like to name the chapters after my favorite song. So, if you recognize any 

titles then now you know why.

Chapter One: Beautiful Stranger

December 23rd, 2005 11:33 P.M.

So, here I am once again...er...more appropriately millionth again, sitting 

here alone, with my personal journal as my only company. In approximately 26 

minutes and a few seconds it will officially be Christmas Eve. And I, alone in my 

apartment in Metropolis, tight on funds will be unable to visit my small family in 

Smallville. Sure, I could drive but the gas costs alone would be the price of a bus 

ticket and that I can't even afford.

Technically, I'm not bothered that I can't see everyone this Christmas. 

Well, I wish I could see my dad. But, this is my first time living alone in Metropolis 

and having a job as well as going to school, but a girl's first years alone are 

always tough when you aspire to be a career woman. I know that all my hard 

work will lead to a wonderful career and no matter how much of a cynic I am I 

know someday I will find my Knight in shining armor and have many wonderful 

Christmas's ahead of me.

So, with that being all I have to say tonight I will leave you with those 

contemplative thoughts and sign off for the night.

Chloe Sullivan

With a small smile Chloe clicked the off button on her laptop and stood up 

to stretch. She turned around and climbed onto her twin bed and tightly hugged 

her pillow. She looked at the clock, 12:01. 

"Welcome Christmas Eve," she whispered and closed her eyes to sleep.

Christmas Eve-Sometime before 9 A.M.

Chloe walked the streets of Metropolis, the chilling air making her face 

pale with rosy cheeks. People hurried around her trying to get last minute 

Christmas preparations and gifts. But, they were no bother to Chloe. She really 

didn't see them. Sure life right now was hard. But, it was finally her life. 

After graduation in June, Chloe decided it was time to seize the day and 

make her life her own. No more jocks, cheerleaders, childhood crushes, or 

limited creativity. It was time for her to take hold of everything. Be as disturbingly 

creative as she wanted to be. So, when her acceptance letter to Metropolis 

University came in the mail she saw it as a sign. In August, she moved out and in 

to her own little one-bedroom apartment and happily slaved over a warm laptop 

every night, with no interruptions, no worries, and the best of all, no limits.

She could write the best, the disturbing, the confusing, or the shittiest stuff 

she wanted and no one had to criticize it unless she decided to let her babies out 

into the world. College was the best type of school she had ever encountered. It 

was freedom. You picked when you wanted to go and with the exception of a few 

mandatory classes it was simply a free-spirited environment. 

People there weren't so wrapped up in what everyone else thought, had 

on, or what they listened to. Chloe even noticed how in the beginning some of 

the girls who were used to being fashionable in high school slowly but surely 

started wearing jeans and T-shirt's to classes. It was simply amazing to her.

Again, Chloe breathed in the cold air. She smiled and walked into a mom 

and pop type coffee shop.

With a smile from ear to ear, Chloe sat on one of the stools and greeted 

the wife and husband owners.

"Chloe, how nice to see you this Christmas Eve morning," Mister Blake 

said with a warm smile.

"Same to you and Mrs. Blake," she said as they set her usual Hot 

Chocolate with whipped cream in front of her. She breathed in the warm steam. "I 

was surprised to see you were open on Christmas Eve."

"Why, of course. We need all the business we can get," Mrs. Blake said. 

"You have taken notice we are no Starbucks." 

Chloe leaned forward and set her elbows on the counter as she took sips 

from her hot chocolate. "But, that's what I like about this place. It's so cozy 

and...Small, like home."

The husband and wife smiled at her. 

"Chloe, would you like a cinnamon roll? I just made some that I will be 

frosting in a moment," Mrs. Blake asked.

Chloe scrunched her face thoughtfully as she inspected her pocket for 

extra change. 

"It's on the house, Chloe," Mrs. Blake said before Chloe could finish 

inspecting.

"No, it's OK I can pay," Chloe assured her. 

"Chloe, its Christmas Eve. It's on the house," Mrs. Blake said again.

Chloe smiled appreciatively at her.

"I'll be back in a few moments," Mrs. Blake said and ran to the back to 

finish the cinnamon rolls.

"Well, Ms. Sullivan what are your Christmas Eve plans?" Mr. Blake asked.

Before Chloe could answer there was a ring that indicated a new customer 

had walked in. Chloe smiled at Mr. Blake that let him know they would finish the 

conversation later.

Chloe watched as Mrs. Blake frosted the cinnamon rolls. She couldn't wait 

to bite into one. In the background, she could hear the person stomping snow off 

their feet and rubbing their hands together to shake the cold off.

"It's quite cold out there, yes?" Mr. Blake asked the customer, who was 

still standing in front of the door.

She heard the customer make a sound to say he agreed. The footsteps 

got closer to the counter. From the corner of her eye she could see the man 

fidgeting with his gloves. 

"So, what can I do for you today?" Mr. Blake asked the man.

"I'll have a coffee. Strong and caffeinated."

Chloe froze for a second. She recognized the voice. She felt the man look 

over at her and even felt as his eyes inspected her. She felt as if he recognized 

her as well but wasn't sure. 

"Do I know you?" He asked suddenly, with confidence.

Chloe scoffed. It was just like him, she thought, always so blunt and 

confident.

"Mr. Luthor," she said, turning to look at him.

He squinted his eyes at her. "I do know you. I must. You're too exquisite 

for me not to know you."

Chloe burst into laughter. Her, exquisite: She looked at her clothes. Faded 

jeans, a fitting T-shirt that read "Get Away from me" on the front, as well as worn 

army boots, no makeup, an old Jean jacket, with a black scarf, and red hair with 

two black strips in the front covered by a black knit cap. 

Lex smiled as if reading her mind. "Natural beauty is something I find 

exquisite," he answered her silent questions.

Chloe tilted her head as she studied him. She simply smiled and Lex 

smiled back at her. She stared at him in amazement. He had smiled in a way she 

had never seen before. Sure, she'd seen him smirk or half smile, but never 

actually smile.

"You act like you've never seen someone smile before," he said as he sat 

in the stool next to hers, still looking at her.

"Never one quite like yours," she answered.

Mr. Blake set Lex's coffee in front of him, and secretly smiled as he 

pretended not to notice this interesting interaction.

"So, you know me? How?" Lex asked.

Chloe took a sip of her hot chocolate. She shrugged, "Everyone knows 

who you are." 

Lex just stared quietly at her.

"You're a celebrity," she added with a quick rise of eyebrows.

Lex pressed his lips together, squinted his eyes, and slightly shook his 

head then said, "Yes, it's possible. But," he shook his pointer finger, "I have a 

feeling you know me from something else."

"Why I'm hurt Mr. Luthor that you have yet to recognize me?" She said.

"Who said I didn't?" Lex asked, but something in his expression told Chloe 

that he still didn't know who she was.

"We've crossed paths quite a bit," she said. "A long time ago."

Lex continued to think. "I know you," he said.

"It's been a long time. I've changed in appearance. It's fine that you don't 

know me," she said, trying to let him off the hook.

"No, no! I know you. I'll prove it. See you've tried to trick me, but I know 

your secrets," he said. "It's your hair! It's different."

Chloe waited.

"No help here, huh?" He asked. "All right, your hair used to be...all black?"

Chloe giggled, "Nope."

"No? Are you sure?" Lex asked.

Chloe glared at him.

"OK, OK. It used to be longer?"

"Shorter," Chloe corrected him.

"Shorter?" Lex wondered.

Chloe laughed.

Lex's watch beeped. He looked at it to see the time.

"Business calls," Chloe said.

"I know you, I do," Lex said, while standing up to fix his trench coat and 

adjust his scarf.

"You haven't proven so yet," Chloe told him. 

"Well, seeing as I have to depart will you let me in on your secret?" Lex 

asked.

Chloe thought about it. She smiled and said, "Nope. I'm just going to let it 

linger. Linger linger linger, till you finally figure it out."

Lex smiled at her.

Mrs. Blake came in from the back. "I've finished! Here is your cinnamon 

roll," she set it in front of Chloe. "Oh, another customer! Would you like a 

cinnamon roll? They are fresh from the oven and frosted!"

Lex looked at Chloe who smiled at him as she took a bite of her cinnamon 

roll, then looked back at Mrs. Blake. "Yes, I think I'll have one."

"Oh good!" Mrs. Blake gave him one. 

"Thank you," Lex said and set the money on the counter.

"Oh no! It's on the house today!" Mrs. Blake told him.

Lex saw a bowl containing some pieces of change for children shelters. 

He placed the money in there and took out some more money from his pocket to 

place it in there.

"Thank you sir! And Merry Christmas to you," Mrs. Blake said.

"Merry Christmas to you and thank you for the cinnamon roll," he said.

"Merry Christmas Mr. Luthor," Chloe told him.

"Merry Christmas," he replied and turned to leave. At the last minute he 

turned around and went up to Chloe. "Call me Lex, Ms. Sullivan."

Chloe looked up in surprise. 

Lex, pleased with himself, walked out the door and down the street.

In the background he could hear the sound of Chloe's boots running 

towards him.

To be continued


	2. Why You Looking So Down?

Chapter two-Why You Looking So Down?

      "Lex!"

      Lex smiled upon hearing his name on her lips. He stopped walking and turned around to look at her. "Yes?"

      Chloe stopped about a foot in front of him. She wore a smile on her face and started to shake her head with amazement at him. "You always had a way with being one step ahead of everyone."

      Lex smiled. "Not everyone," he said, referring to his old friend Clark.

      "So, tell me, did you know who I was the whole time or did it just happen to click in at the end?" Chloe asked as she took a cigarette out of her pocket and lit it up.

      "I guess you'll never know," Lex answered. "What's this? A new habit?" Lex asked, referring to her addiction to nicotine.

      "More like an old one," Chloe answered, as she inhaled.

      "Come on Sullivan, you never smoked when I knew you," Lex told her.

      "Well, you never really knew me did you?" Chloe pointed out. "I was just the geeky-thorn-in-the-side reporter in love with her best friend." Chloe smiled to show Lex she was just nostalgic not angry.

      "I know more about you than you realize," Lex told her.

      "You didn't know I started smoking when I was 17," Chloe pointed out.

      Lex waved it off, "Frivolous details I'm not for. I'm just for the stuff that makes the person who they are."

      Chloe nodded and thought for a second. Then she asked, "So what is it that makes me?"

      "Maybe you'll tell me sometime," Lex answered.

      Chloe looked at her watch. "I'm sure I've kept you long enough. You should get to whatever important thing it is you had scheduled."

      "Frivolous meetings," Lex said with a smirk. "I'd much rather get to know this new out-of-high school Chloe."

      "Ah yes, but, you'll only find that I'm still a slave to the words," Chloe told him.

      "One of my favorite things about you," he said.

      It grew silent between them. People continue to bustle around them in the Christmas Eve rush, but neither noticed. They only seemed to pay attention to each other.

      "Why don't you come by my flat? Gerard can make us a great breakfast and we can catch up," Lex said.

      Chloe wasn't sure but Lex seemed to be on the edge waiting for the answer. Yes was the answer in her soul, but her head said no way. There was no way she would let Smallville have the pleasure of gossiping about the small town girl who fell for the infamous Lex Luthor only to be a fling.

      "It's a sweet offer Lex, but I'll have to take a rain check," Chloe answered.

      Lex nodded and looked away in disappointment then back at Chloe. "It would make the boyfriend uncomfortable," he said, assuming Chloe had one.

      Chloe didn't say a word.

      "Or..." still hung up on Clark, Lex almost said.

      "I have quite a few things to do today before I leave for Smallville later," Chloe lied.

      "Going to see the family for Christmas. Have a nice time," Lex told her sincerely.

      "Thanks Lex. Don't work too hard, OK? Merry Christmas," Chloe said and slowly started walking away.     

      "Chloe."

      Chloe turned around. "Yeah?"

      "I won't forget about that rain check," Lex said.

      Chloe smiled and said, "See you later, Lex." Though Chloe didn't really take Lex seriously. She walked off without giving him her phone number or getting his.

      "Merry Christmas to me," Chloe whispered to herself as she put a small rotisserie chicken into the shopping basket. 

      She strolled along inside HEB towards the soda isle as the corner of her eye caught the site of a Black Forest cherry cake. She stopped next to it and sighed. 

      With a shrug she said, "What the hell? It's Christmas." She put the cake inside her basket.

      After waiting a good 25 minutes in the long lines it was finally Chloe's turn. "Hi," the cashier said with a smile. "Did you find everything OK?"

      "Yeah," Chloe said nodding. 

      "Your total is $10.39," the cashier told her.

      Chloe pulled a 10 out of her pocket and handed it to the cashier. "I have the change," Chloe hoped. She reached back into her pocket and pulled all the change out, only a quarter. Damn, Chloe cursed in her mind. She reached into her other pocket, 13 centers. "One more penny," she whispered to herself.

      "It's OK," the cashier told Chloe.

      Slightly embarrassed Chloe shook her head and said, "No, no I got another penny somewhere." She kept searching.

      "There is an extra penny here," the cashier pointed to a penny next to the cash register. "It'll even out and I can get rid of this extra penny."

      Chloe looked at the long line of people behind her then back at the cashier. She nodded and said, "OK, thank you."

      Chloe grabbed the bags and quickly jetted out of there.

      As soon as she got into red Jeep Wrangler she leaned her head on the back of the seat and sighed. "How embarrassing," she said out loud. Mentally she added up her financial situation. "$20 left in the bank. Be careful Chloe cause this has got to last you for the next two weeks," she reminded herself. 

      Finally, she arrived to her small apartment and sighed with relief upon coming in the door and setting her things down. She pressed for her messages and sat down on the couch next to the phone.

      "First Message."

      "Chloe, this is dad. I, uh...guess you're not home. I wish you were here. Well, Merry Christmas then. Give me a call when you can...I love you."

      Chloe sighed. Just hearing her dad's voice made her miss him more. But, even though he offered to pay for her ticket to see him she said no. She knew he couldn't afford it either.

      "Second Message." 

      "Hey Chloe, its Clark. We miss you down here...{pause}...I miss you. Well, umm...Merry Christmas."

      Chloe sat up straight after hearing Clark's message. "We miss you down here," he said, but then he had said he missed her. She couldn't believe it. She never thought Clark would actually miss her. She always thought that after she left they would just grow apart and become used to not seeing each other anymore.

      No, Chloe don't start again. You finally have your own life and have gotten over your high school crush on Clark. Besides, you're 19 years old now not 15.

      Chloe got up and started setting up a plate of food: a few pieces of chicken, some rice, a Pepsi, and later a piece of Black Forest Cherry cake. She sat in front of her TV and watched Little Women as she ate her Christmas dinner. 

      "Oh yeah!" Chloe exclaimed as she remembered to call her dad. She picked up the phone and began to dial.

      "Hello?"

      "Dad!" Chloe said happily.

      "Chloe! It's so nice to hear from you. I was just about to try calling you again," he told her.

      Chloe smiled and bit back a few tears of happiness at hearing her father's voice. She wished he were here so badly. He always knew how to make the best of the crappiest situations.

      "How are things in Metropolis?" He asked her.

      "There great dad! I love it here. Though it is quite boring and lonely waiting for the next semester to start," she admitted to him.

      "I wish you had let me pay for you to come to Smallville for Christmas," he told her.

      "Dad, you can't afford it. And I myself have to watch my own pennies," she told him.

      "OK, but promise that over the summer you will visit," he said.

      "I promise," she said.

      "Where do you work?" He asked.

      "I work at Metropolis Bank," she told him. "The pay isn't excellent but it's better than Wal-mart."

      "That's good. I'm glad that you work at a nice business suit type place," he told her. She giggled at what he said.

      "You're something else," she said.

      There was a short silence before her dad said, "It worries me that you are going to be alone for Christmas."

      "I'm...I'm not going to be alone," Chloe lied. "I have a few friends from school that invited me to their house. It's going to be OK Dad."

      "Oh OK, well I feel much better now. Grandma says she loves you," her dad said.

      "Tell Grandma I love her too. And I also love you," she told her Dad.

      "I love you, too."

      "Well, I have to leave so I'm not late for Christmas Eve dinner," Chloe lied again. "Merry Christmas Dad."

      "Merry Christmas, Chloe."

      They both hung up. Chloe sighed. The phone call made her slightly depressed and exhausted. She curled up on the couch and tried to finish watching Little Women, but eventually fell asleep.

      Chloe woke up to someone pounding on her door. It couldn't possibly be the landlord because her payments were always on time. She slowly got up from the couch and looked at the door. The person knocked again. This time it didn't seem like pounding. Maybe her mind exaggerated it since it was what succeeded in waking her up. She looked at that clock, 7:51 A.M. 

      Chloe walked up to the door and looked into the hole at the top. She closed her eyes shut then opened them again to make sure she was actually seeing what she was seeing. "No way," is what escaped her lips.

      She opened the door to confirm it and screamed happily as she jumped into the man's arms. "CLARK!"

      To be continued...


	3. Without Your Friend Your Whole Life's Of...

Chapter three-Without Your Friend Your Whole Life's Off Track

"Chloe, I missed you!" He said, hugging her tightly.

"I can't believe you're really here," she said. She backed away from him to inspect him. "I...I...I just never expected to see you."

"That was kind of the plan," he said with a smile.

"What about your family," she asked.

"I spent Christmas Eve with them. They thought it was great that I was going to see you for Christmas," he explained.

"This is the best gift," she said.

"Well, it's possible. But, you haven't see what I brought you," he said as he handed her a gift.

Her eyes were wide as she looked at the gift. "I...Clark, I don't know what to say."

"You could invite me in," he suggested.

"Oh yeah! Come in! Come in!" She exclaimed, pulling him inside by his arm.

Clark walked into her apartment and surveyed the place. "It's small, but very you," he said as he noted her very eclectic style.

As if reading his mind she said, "Yup. The style is just like my writing, various, cluttered, disturbing, yet it draws you in." Clark and her smiled at each other.

Clark took it upon himself to sit down. Chloe plopped down next to him.

"This is so great that you're here!" She said, sincerely.

"Well, I missed you," he told her.

"I missed you too. How is everybody?" Chloe asked.

"Well, Pete is at Cornell right now. Whitney got a Football scholarship to some college in Texas and Lana goes to Smallville community college," Clark answered.

"Wait a second. Lana is still in Smallville. If anything I always figured it'd be me who would always be stuck there and she'd get out," Chloe said.

"Well, she's still there. Besides," he looked at Chloe. "Smallville isn't really that bad, is it?"

Chloe looked down. "I guess not. But, all I know is there is so much more that is beyond Smallville and I want to see it," Chloe said. "No matter what good or bad things life brings me I want to experience it all. I want to say 'I know what that felt like' or 'I've seen that.' I want to have so much to store in my memory."

"Well, don't lose it," he said, playfully knocking on her head.

She laughed at him. "What about you? What have you been up to?"

"You know me. Just drifting," Clark said with a shrug.

"Drifting? You must have something," Chloe said.

"Honestly, I didn't know what I wanted to do. And I missed you so much that one night I just kind of sat down and started writing. It was comforting. So, I'm taking some journalism classes now," Clark said.

"You're gonna write? Wow! Just like me. We could work together. 'Chloe and Clark.'" She said, imagining the title.

"It's a plan," Clark told her. "So, now open your gift!"

Chloe beamed. "Oh yeah!" She began ripping it open.

"Don't be too careful," he said.

Chloe's mouth dropped when she opened the box. It was a sterling silver necklace with a lightning bolt pendent. "Ohmigod," she breathed. She looked over at Clark. "Clark, it's..." She looked back at the necklace. "Amazing. I love it."

"I think by your expression I know you are telling the truth," Clark told her.

Chloe wrapped her arms around him catching him by surprise. "I really love it Clark. Thank you so much."

Clark, in turn, wrapped his arms around her. "I missed you so much, Chloe. I just don't know what to do without my best friend."

They let go of each other. "I know how you feel, Clark." She leaned her head on his shoulder as he put his arm around her.

"So, let's make this first Christmas without the parents really cool," Clark spoke.

Chloe smiled and jumped up from the couch. "Yeah!"

"I'm glad you agree. Because I bought a bunch of food," Clark told her.

Chloe looked around. "Uh, Clark, I don't see any bags of food around here," Chloe told him.

"It's in the car," he said and got up from the couch. "I'll be right back."

Clark left to get the food.

Five minutes later...

"Your mom makes the best turkey!" Chloe exclaimed as she bit into a piece.

"She did make sure to pack some for you because she knows how much you like it," Clark told her.

They sat across from each other at Chloe's table, both stuffing their mouths with food. "Oh guess who I saw yesterday!" Chloe said.

"Who?" Clark asked.

"Guess."

"Guy Pearce," Clark joked.

"Who?" Chloe asked.

"Guy...Pearce. He's an actor. He was in that...{sigh} never mind," Clark said and laughed.

"I'm sure whatever movie he was in is good," Chloe assured Clark then giggled. "Anyway, I saw Lex Luthor!"

Clark almost started choking on his food. "Wait, did you say Lex Luthor?" Clark asked.

Chloe shook her head.

"Lex. Luthor." Clark empathized.

"Lex Luthor. Yes, I saw Lex Luthor," Chloe said again.

"Wow. I haven't heard from him since he left Smallville 3 years ago," Clark said. "So, what is he doing now?" 

"I don't know. I didn't ask. But, he was dressed all business like and he did mention something about having a meeting," Chloe told Clark.

"So, you did talk to him," Clark said.

"Just a little bit. He didn't even recognize me at first," she informed him.

"Lex didn't recognize you? Lex usually remembers every little detail about everything," Clark said. 

"Oh," was all Chloe could say as she thought of the possibility that maybe Lex had known who she was the whole time.

Clark noticed the strange look on her face. "What is it, Chloe?"

Chloe didn't answer. She just kept thinking of her encounter with Lex.

"Chloe." Clark stated.

Chloe shook her head and looked over at Clark. "I'm sorry, Clark. What was that you said?"

"What were you thinking about?" Clark asked.

"Nothing," Chloe lied.

"Chloe, your mind was a billion miles away. I want to know what was on your mind," Clark said. 

She poked his side and said, "Don't be so nosy."

Clark laughed.

"Maybe I was having some hot sex dream," Chloe joked.

"Of Lex?" Clark joked.

Chloe's eyes widened. "What?!"

Clark noticed the expression change from joking to seriousness. "Chloe, I was joking."

Chloe laughed nervously. "I know. Sorry, it just caught me completely off guard when you said that. I mean really, a sex dream about Lex Luthor? And me having that dream? How absurd," Chloe said.

"Oh really?" Clark said, raising an eyebrow.

"Now a sex dream about Josh Hartnett is not far fetched," Chloe said with a smile.

"Josh Hartnett? Come on he was cool like in 2002. But, he's a has been now," Clark joked.

"CLARK! Don't be so mean! Anyway, not to change the subject, but how long are you staying?" 

"I have to leave tonight," he said with sadness.

"Oh. Well, hey a few hours is better than nothing." Chloe proclaimed with a smile.

Chloe and Clark spent the rest of the day catching up, playing their favorite board games, and watching their favorite Christmas movies.

Hours later...

"So, you will be coming this summer for sure, right?" Clark asked as he gathered up his things.

"Of course! I'm going to start saving up for it by my next paycheck," Chloe informed him.

"OK," Clark said and hugged her. "I'm going to miss you, Chloe. Being away from you and then seeing you again made me realize how much you mean to me." 

"Clark, you mean a lot to me too," she told him.

Clark stared into her eyes. He wondered if he should tell her right then that he was falling in love with her.

"What?" Chloe asked softly.

Clark just smiled again then said, "You're my best friend."

Chloe wrapped her arms tightly around him again. "I'll see you this summer."

"Bye Chloe," he said and with that he left and headed back to Smallville.

After Clark left Chloe sat down and for the first time felt the full effect of being lonely. Something about those last few moments with Clark made her realize that something had changed between them. She just didn't know what it was. 

She ran over to her laptop and turned it on.

December 25, 2005 11:43 P.M.

Originally I thought I'd be spending Christmas all alone. But, it never turns out the way I think it will, THANK GOD! My best friend since childhood, Clark Kent, stopped by. He spent Christmas day with me. And I can tell you that this is the best Christmas since the days back when my mom was still alive to spend Christmas with me.

I can't help but think that things have changed between Clark and I. But, something tells me it's not a bad thing. I don't know if I still love him. I mean I'm only 19 and am finally over the fact that he never felt the same way and it's not like myself as a 15 year-old would actually know anything about love. But, I can be sure of one thing; no matter what good or horrible things are in my future; in the end and in the beginning he'll be there for me.

Signing off,

Chloe Sullivan

To be continued...


	4. Tell Me Why You're Here and Who You Are?

Chapter four-Tell Me Why You're Here and Who You Are?

December 26, 2005 12:01 P.M. -Metropolis Bank-

      "So you want to put $250 in your savings and $245 in your checking? Is that correct?" Chloe asked the gentleman on the other side of the counter

      "Yes ma'am," he told her.

      "OK," Chloe said and began typing away. 

      "Can you tell me how to get a debit card?" The man asked as Chloe typed.

      "Did you want one?" Chloe asked.

      "Yes. Writing checks is a hassle." He admitted.

      Chloe placed a form in front of him. "Just fill that out. I'll set it up and you'll have it in seven to ten days."

      The man went on filling out the form when Chloe heard a knock on her doorframe.

      She looked up to see Lex Luthor standing there with a smile on his face. "Lex." She said, the surprise evident in her voice.

      The man looked up from his form to Lex. Chloe got up from her desk and walked up to Lex, gently gesturing for him to go outside of the office. She stuck her head out of her office and asked, "What are you doing here?"

      "It's a bank, Chloe. Do you think I bury my money in the backyard? Anyway, I saw you and had to say hi," he told her.

      "Oh," Chloe said, feeling slightly dumb.

      "How are you?" Lex asked.

      Chloe looked back at the man in her office and noticed he was almost done filling out the form. "Lex, I can't really talk right this second."

      He glanced at his watch. "I suppose not. You are with a client. But, you should have a lunch coming soon, yes?"

      Chloe blushed, knowing full well what he was implying. "Lex," was all she could manage to say.

      "What? You work all day. You gotta eat too. Coincidentally, despite the rumors, I do have to eat as well. Is it wrong for me to want to eat in the same restaurant and at the same table at the same time as you?" Lex asked.

      Chloe shook her head at him. He was really laying out the charm. She sighed. "I suppose there's no harm in that."

      "I told you. So, could you maybe give me a guess that would happen to be exact about what time you'll be eating Lunch?" He asked her, with a smile.

      Chloe was transfixed by his smile. It was the same one she saw yesterday.

      "What is it?" Lex asked. "Do I really smile that weird?"

      Chloe laughed. "No, it's not that. I'm just still getting used to your smile. I've never seen one like it."

      Lex stared at her.

      "It's a great smile Lex," she assured him.

      "Not quite as beautiful as yours," he told her.

       He definitely wouldn't give up. She looked at her watch then said, "Twenty-five minutes."

      "Great," Lex said and left to wait.

      Chloe turned around and went back to her desk. "Sorry about that sir."

      "It's all right. It's sweet that your boyfriend wants to have Lunch with you," the man commented.

      Chloe barely paid attention to the man as she watched Lex walking off to sit down in the waiting area.

      "Ma'am," the man called her to attention.

      She looked at him. "Sorry. Oh, he's not my boyfriend. Just a...acquaintance."

      "To you maybe. But, I think he likes you," the man said with a smile as he handed her the form he had been filling out.

      Chloe just smiled and took the form. 

      "Thank you for your help today," the man said.

      "No problem. Your debit card will be in the mail in seven to ten days. Oh and if you use it as a credit card you won't be charged any fees the stores charge," Chloe informed him.

      "Thanks for the tip," the man said then got up to leave.

      "Have a nice day." Chloe told him.

      "You too."  

      Chloe looked at her watch, 10 minutes left. She considered leaving early but that may make him think she was anxious. She leaned back in her chair and decided to wait. She watched the clock. After a minute passed she got up and put on her coat.

      "What the hell. I am anxious anyway. Besides, I just got done with the client early," she told herself under her breath.

      She walked up to where Lex was seated. He looked up at her and smiled. "Chloe!" He looked at his watch to check the time.

      "I got done early with the client," Chloe told him with a smile.

      "Great!" Lex stood up and offered to link arms with her.    

      She accepted. 

      "Lunch is my treat. So, pick anywhere you want to go," Lex told her.

      "That's sweet of you, Lex."

      "That's right. I'm just sweet ol' Lex." He opened the door to his BMW 328 silver coupe for her to get in.

      "Thank you. I didn't realize you were a gentleman as well," Chloe joked.      

      Lex climbed into the driver's seat. "So, where to?"

      "Uh...you pick. I haven't had the chance to go to any of the great restaurants here in Metropolis." Chloe said.

      "None?" Lex asked, surprised. "What kind of a boyfriend doesn't take his girlfriend to any of the nice restaurants here?" 

      Chloe eyed Lex suspiciously then laughed. "I don't have a boyfriend."

      "Really?" Lex asked.

      "Is that so much of a surprise?" Chloe asked.

      "Actually...yes it is. I was sure some college frat boy had swept you off your feet by now," Lex told her. "Or at least another writer."

      Chloe laughed. "Well, my heart belongs to only one man."

      Clark, Lex thought.

      "Josh Hartnett," Chloe told him and laughed.

      Lex stared at her before realizing the whole thing was a joke and laughed with her.

      "So, you work at a bank. What else do you do?" Lex asked.

      "I go to school at Metropolis University," Chloe informed him.

      "Let me guess...Premed right?" Lex joked.

      Chloe laughed.

      Lex smiled as he watched her laugh. 

      Chloe noticed he was watching her and blushed. Lex quickly looked away when he was caught.

      "You might want to watch the road. I don't feel like dying at the tender age of 19. I have bigger plans to fulfill," Chloe said to him.

      "I guess I got caught," Lex said, knowing he was caught.

      "Just a little. So, I should tell you it's rude to stare at someone and not tell him or her exactly what is on their face," Chloe said, revealing how oblivious she was to the real reason he was staring at her.

      Lex was relieved. "You...uh...had something on your face, but it's not there anymore."

      Chloe rubbed her face to make sure and then said, "Thanks."

      "No problem," he said and breathed a sigh of relief.

To be continued...


	5. I Don't Know

Chapter Five-I Don't Know

      Chloe looked at the restaurant. "No Lo So restaurant, my goodness," she breathed.

      "I've never been here either. I just thought we both might as well try it out," Lex told her.

      "Well, you're paying so I'm cool," Chloe said as they linked arms again and stepped inside.

      "Table for two?" The hostess asked.

      "Yes," Lex confirmed.

      The hostess led them to their table.

      "Thank you," Chloe said to the hostess.

      "You're welcome and enjoy your meal. Your waiter or waitress will be here shortly," the hostess said as she set the menus in front of them then left.

      Both Chloe and Lex combed through the menus. "God this stuff looks good," Chloe mentioned.

      "I agree. There is so much to choose from," Lex said.

      "The Rosemary chicken and potato pizza baked in lemon sauce sounds great," Chloe said, with wide eyes.

      Lex looked to the description of what she was talking about. "That does sound good. How about we share?"

      Chloe smiled. "Sounds good. Besides, if we don't I'll eat it all myself and feel guilty." She giggled.

      Lex smiled and started to stare at her again.

      "Something on my face again?" Chloe asked.

      Lex came out of his trance and to save face, he gestured that something was on her cheek. Chloe wiped it off and looked at her hands. "It fell on the ground I think," Lex said.

      "Thanks Lex. Man I'm just a magnet for stuff today," Chloe said.

      Lex laughed nervously. "Uh...so Chloe, how is college life treating you?"

      "It's great. I love college. It's a lot better than high school," Chloe said.

      Lex nodded. "College was definitely my place as well. High school was so full of people acting fake because they just didn't know who they were. They wanted to be unique yet they just wanted to be like their friends."

      Chloe looked at him with amazement. "That's exactly what I think. I couldn't have said it better."

      "So, why did you start smoking then?" Lex asked.

      The question startled Chloe. She had never thought about it. All this time she thought about how much she hated it when people did things that others did, but wasn't smoking the same thing? I mean kids in high school thought it was cool; the morons. So, why was she doing it?

      "Hi, I'm your waiter, John. How can I help you today?" He asked.

      Saved by the waiter, Chloe thought to herself.

      "Oh, umm..." Lex looked at Chloe. "It's a go for the pizza, right?

      Chloe thought for a second then said, "Yeah."   

      "We'll have one Rosemary Chicken and potato pizza. Could you bring two plates?" Lex asked.

      The waiter scribbled down the order. "One rosemary chicken and potato pizza. Yes, I'll bring you two plates. What would you like to drink?"

      "Oh, um, white wine," Lex said.

      The waiter looked at Chloe. 

      "I'll have Pepsi. Do you have Pepsi?" She asked.

      "Uh, yes we do. One white wine and one Pepsi along with the pizza, correct?" John asked.

      "Yes."

      "Correct."

      "I'll have your drinks to you momentarily. The pizza will be about twenty minutes," he told them

      "OK, thank you," Lex said.

      Chloe just smiled.

      John left.

      Lex looked over at Chloe and said, "So, you don't drink, but you smoke?"

      "I'm too young to drink," she reminded him.

      "True. But, you started smoking when you were too young to do it," he pointed out.

      "Does it bother you that I smoke?" Chloe asked, with a smile.

      "No, no. It's not that. It's just I always figured you for the type to be against it," Lex told her.

      Chloe sighed. "You have me pegged correctly. I was against it. Then everyone always said how I was such a good girl and so dependable. I guess it made me kind of mad. I didn't want to do anything too extreme, so to start smoking seemed rebellious and not to extremish for me," Chloe told him.

      "Well, you should stop smoking," Lex said, honestly.

      "You're right. I should. All this time I spend smoking when I want and I just have to remind myself if I don't stop then when I'm older I'll be on a breathing machine even when I don't want to be," Chloe said.

      "That's a good way to look at it," Lex said. "So, would you give me the pack of cigarettes in your purse?"

      "Wow, you're really serious about me quitting smoking," she said as she handed him the pack.

      "I am. Thank you," Lex told her.

      "How do you know I don't have another pack at home?" Chloe asked.

      Because you can't afford to buy so many packs, Lex thought to himself. But, instead opted to say, "Something just tells me you don't."

      "Here are your drinks," John, the waiter, said as he set the drinks in front of them and left.

      "So, when are we going to start talking about your drinking?" Chloe asked.

      "Well, we could talk about it. But, it'd be a boring subject," Lex told her.

      "And why is that?" Chloe asked.

      "Well, because I drink only when I'm eating a fancy dinner and I only drink wine, which is proven to be good for your health," Lex said.

      "I see. I guess everything is OK then," Chloe said. "So, how was your Christmas?"

      Lex winced at the question. What should he tell her? Should he tell her how he spent Christmas all alone surrounded by gifts from people he couldn't remember the faces of and how they only bought him the gift because he was the boss and they wanted to be on his good side? Should he tell her how he had a small rotisserie chicken with mash potatoes for Christmas dinner? Or should he tell her that he sat all alone watching 'It's a Wonderful Life' until he fell asleep?

      Lex smiled at her. "I had a family Christmas party. My aunt cooked a really big dinner. It was great. I had fun. What about you?"

      Chloe wondered if she should tell him that she spent Christmas with Clark, but then she remembered she told him she had gone to Smallville. "I went to Smallville. I spent Christmas with my dad and my grandma. It was really great. We had lots of food! And we watched Christmas movies."

      "That sounds great," Lex said, sincerely happy for her. He knew he liked Chloe. Just seeing her again was like a breath of fresh air. But, he just didn't know how he'd be able to fit into her life. Besides, there was no way she felt the same for him. He was probably the charming rich guy acquaintance to her. Besides, she probably liked the small town boy type, the Clark type.

      "It really was," Chloe said. Chloe couldn't help but feel the growing likeness for Lex. I mean what was there not to like about him? Apart from the fact that he was incredibly handsome and suave, he was a nice guy, and disgustingly charming. But, she knew there was no way she could fit into his world. By the sound of his Christmas he seemed family oriented, but it was still a rich family and she was just a small town girl. Besides, there was no way he felt the same about her. She just knew he liked the hottie-type girl that always had her hair and makeup perfect, with the most expensive taste.

      "So, did you see Clark?" Lex asked.

      "Oh, um...yeah, I did. I told him I saw you and he was interested to know what you were up to now," Chloe said.

      "Well, we haven't really spoken since I left Smallville 3 years ago?" Lex said.

      "How come? Did you guys have a fight," Chloe asked.   

      Lex laughed. "Actually, there was no fight. I just decided it was time to leave Smallville."

      "Well then the question of the hour is; Why did you leave Smallville," Chloe asked.

      "Why did you leave?" Lex asked.

      Chloe shook her head, "Oh no. You're not going to get out of this one buster. I asked you first."     

      Lex smiled. "The truth is Chloe, Smallville is so...so..."

      "Small?" Chloe asked.

      "Yeah, small," he said with a chuckle. Lex continued, "Besides there is so much more beyond Smallville and I want to see what that is."

      Again Chloe was amazed at how in sync they are.

      Lex noticed her expression. "What? Did I say something?"

      "No, it's just that I felt that way about Smallville," Chloe told him.

      "So, is Metropolis the it for you?" Lex asked.

      Chloe thought about this for a second.

      "Here is your pizza," the waiter said as he set it in front of them then put down two plates.

      "Thank you," Chloe said.

      Lex smiled this time.

      Chloe took a piece of pizza.

      "So, you never answered my question," Lex said.

      "Oh yeah, well I was going to say that Metropolis is awesome...for now. But, I know that it'll only be a matter of time before I become restless again and want to see something else," Chloe told him.

      "I'll probably feel that way soon," Lex admitted.

      Chloe bit into her pizza. "Ohmigod, this is wonderful," Chloe commented.

      "I guess this wasn't a bad idea after all," Lex said.

      Chloe smiled, "No, not a bad one at all."

      To be continued...


	6. It's Whatever

Chapter Six-It's Whatever

      45 Minutes later...

      Lex parked the BMW in front of Metropolis bank. He took a good look at the bank and then at Chloe as she gathered her things. "This is a humungous bank. You seem so small to be working in it."

      "Yeah, I'm a small town girl trying to work in the big life," Chloe joked.

      "You just never seemed the type to work in a bank," Lex said.

      "It's only temporary. You know, a through college job. Then I'll get a job at a paper and write forever," Chloe said with a dreamy smile.

      Lex smiled and stared at her.

      Chloe noticed this and immediately wiped her face off.

      Lex chuckled.

      "Thanks for Lunch, Lex. It was really great," Chloe said.

      "Thanks for coming with me," Lex told her. "But, you know this still doesn't take care of that rain check."

      "It doesn't?" Chloe asked.

      "No. I'll let you know when it does," Lex said.

      Chloe got out of the car. "Bye Lex."

      "Have a nice day, Chloe."

      Chloe smiled and went inside the bank.

      A Couple Hours Later...

      Chloe stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her body. She took another towel and rubbed her wet hair. She was startled when the phone rang.

      She grabbed a comb and with one hand began combing her hair and with the other hand she picked up the phone.

      "Chloe here," She answered.

      "Good, I'm glad I got the right phone number," Lex said.

      "Lex Luthor?" Chloe asked, incredibly surprised.

      "I thought I told you to call me Lex," he told her.

      "OK, Lex...how did you get my phone number?" She asked curiously.

      "Uh...phone book?" Lex guessed.

      "Haha, my number is unlisted," she told him.

      "All right, you got me. I went inside the bank and asked one of your coworkers," Lex told her.

      "Put on your disgusting charm I'm sure," Chloe said with a smile.

      "Disgusting charm? I'm offended!" Lex exclaimed.

      Chloe laughed.

      "Oh, well I'm glad you find this funny," Lex said, pretending to be hurt. He wondered what Chloe would think if she knew how transfixed he is with her. "So, what are you doing right now?"

      Chloe smiled, "Uh...I was just reading...a book."

      "Oh yeah, what book?" Lex was curious.

      "I see someone is a bit nosy. Well, anyway I was reading Anne Rice's Ramses the Damned," Chloe lied.

      "Is it good?"

      Chloe sat down. She wondered what Lex would think if he knew how happy she was he called her, "Actually, it's horrible."

      They both laughed.

      "Why is that?" Lex asked.

      "I guess you could say it keeps your interest but doesn't put you on the edge of your seat. It's too predictable and cliched," she explained.

      "I see you've thought about this quite a bit."

      "I'm very opinionated about anything involving words," Chloe told him.

      "I can see that," Lex commented.

      "So, Lex, you haven't told me the point of this phone call," Chloe said.

      Lex bit his lip. He wanted to call Chloe so badly that he just picked up and dialed her number and didn't think of the consequences. He rubbed his baldhead nervously.

      "So, why did you call Lex?" Chloe asked softly.

      "Would you believe I wanted to give you some stock tips?" Lex asked, his chuckle dripped with nervousness.

      "I could believe that if...Well, no I can't believe that," Chloe said.

      Silence.

      "Lex? Are you still there?" Chloe was starting to get nervous. Maybe she shouldn't have pushed it, she thought to herself.

      "Truth is Chloe...I called...Well..." This is going to be tough, Lex thought.

      "You called because?"

      "I...just wanted to hear your voice," Lex said, honestly.

      Chloe sat up. She knew her expression was one of surprise and amazement. She almost felt like she could cry, but wouldn't.

      Now it was Lex's turn. "Chloe? You still there?"

      Chloe shook her head because she was afraid she might not be able to speak. But, finally was able to find a husky voice, "Yeah, yeah I'm here."

      "Did I freak you out?" Lex asked.

      "No...you just...you didn't freak me out," Chloe assured him.

      "You can tell the truth," he said.

      "You didn't freak me out. You just...just when I thought you couldn't amaze me anymore you do it again, but in an even bigger way," Chloe admitted.

      Lex was quiet. Maybe he did have a chance, he thought to himself. Even if Chloe didn't feel anything for him now maybe she'd give herself a chance. "You know that's the first time anyone's ever told me I amazed them."

      "Well, my mom used to tell me it's not how many people say it it's who says it," Chloe offered.

      "She's a smart woman. Because even if my neglectful father told me I amazed him it wouldn't have the same affect like the one you gave," Lex said.

      "There's something going on here, isn't there?" Chloe asked.

      "I hope so," Lex said, anxiously wanting to here her reply.

      Chloe was silent. She didn't realize how crazy it was driving Lex.

      "Chloe?"

      "I hope so too, Lex." 

      It was as simple as one little reply. Lex knew that he would always remember that phrase and this moment.

      "I'm glad you called," Chloe said.

      "Me too," he said. "So...anything else going on lately?"

      "Well, actually yeah. I saw this really great movie a week ago," Chloe began.

      "Oh yeah, what was it about?" Lex asked.

      And that was it. For the next few hours all Chloe and Lex did was talk on the phone about anything and everything. Though neither shared any past pain it was the first time they felt comfortable with someone else. It was the first time each found someone who would actually listen. After hanging up, both lay in bed staring at the ceiling with a smile on their a face, a tug at their heart, and anxiously wanting the next meeting to arrive.

      December 27, 2005 1:07 A.M.

      I'm too anxious to write anything about December 26's events. In fact, I don't think my high has let up yet. 

      Even if I forced myself to write about it I fear I could never find the words to fully describe it. So, with that I will go to sleep hoping it will do good for my racing heart.

      Signing off,

      Chloe Sullivan.

      She turned the laptop off and plopped down on her bed preparing to stare at the ceiling for the next few hours because she knew full well that sleep would not find her tonight.

To be continued...


	7. Beautiful Day

Chapter Seven-Beautiful Day

Lex wasn't sure how long he'd been staring out his office window at the city of Metropolis, but he figured it had been over an hour. He didn't care and if he did he wouldn't know it. He hadn't slept a wink and yet he didn't seem tired at all. 

One thing had not left his mind-Chloe. 

It was not like he minded at all. Thinking about Chloe gave him relief, yet a small voice in his mind sounded frightened. He knew what its worries were. It worried that Chloe would reject her feelings for him, if she had any. It worried that Clark would suddenly come to sweep her off her feet. Or worse, it worried that Chloe would decide he wasn't good enough for her.

It was a small voice. The big voice was full of happiness and joy. All it could think of was talking to or seeing Chloe again. It thought of a perfect date, getting to know her, hearing what she had to say, and having her listen to what he had to say. 

"Lex."

Lex snapped out of his thoughts. He turned around and the sight of his father suddenly gave him an overwhelming feeling of exhaustion. Lex sighed.

"Nothing to say?" His father asked.

"Is there ever anything to say?" Lex asked his father.

"I'm your Father. You could give me a better greeting," his father said.

Lex moved to sit down and said, "I could, but you don't deserve it."

His father huffed. "Lex, this disrespect is-"

"No, no. Don't talk to me about disrespect. Don't complain to me. Don't talk to me like I'm your son. Cause I'm not," Lex said.

"You're not my son? This is a new one," his father said.

"No, this isn't a new one. It's always been and you know that. We're Father and son for show. You know that." Lex said.

His father stayed quiet.

"So, what business venture or event is coming up that you came to see me? Because, I know this is not a social call," Lex said.

His father sighed, "Kirby Industries is holding the annual New Years Eve Ball and Luthor Industries has been invited."

"So? You don't need me there. Besides, it's Luthor Industries that was invited not Lex Industries," Lex pointed out.

"You should make an appearance," his father suggested.

"Why? Oh, that's right. If the father is there then the son should be too. As I stated, father and son for show," Lex said.

"Lex-"

"Relax. I'll be there," Lex said.

His father just stared at him.

"You can leave now," Lex said.

His father stood there for a second before finally turning around and leaving the office.

After his father left, Lex turned his chair around to look out his office window again. Chloe entered his mind and he smiled.

Chloe swept her apartment joyfully, making it seem as if sweeping was the coolest thing in the world. The smile on her face was ear to ear. She didn't think anything could damper her mood.

She finished sweeping and sat down at the kitchen table. She took in a breather. Lex Luthor had been in her mind all night. He refused to leave. There was just something so captivating about him. His smile could put her in a state of drunkenness. She couldn't remember any other time when someone else had done that to her, not even Clark.

Suddenly, at the mention of Clark, her dreamy state left. The rational side began to creep in. What if Lex was just thinking of her as another toy? What if he didn't take her seriously? What if he didn't intend anything serious about them at all? 

Chloe sighed. She didn't want to feel like this. She didn't like this doubt. She remembered how when she first encountered Lex she told herself she didn't want to be Smallville gossip.

"It's no use thinking about it. It's not like you'll get any kind of conclusion," Chloe said to herself then decided to get up and get dressed for work. She combed through her closet for nice pants and a blouse. 

She closed her eyes. Doubts about her relationship…er…whatever it was they had were creeping in her head. Never had she wanted a cigarette more in her life than right this second. She sat on the edge of her bed and buried her face in her hands.

"All right Chloe, think. What can you do to get this craving away?" Chloe opened her drawer and pulled out some gum then stuffed it in her mouth. 

She sighed.

"It'll have to do."

She finished getting dressed and left for work.

Lex walked the cold streets of Metropolis, tightening his trench coat. He hadn't planned to go anywhere, but he knew his feet were taking him to Metropolis Bank. And it wasn't to deposit or get money. It was too see Chloe.

"Ohmigod."

Lex stopped when he heard the voice behind him. He was too shocked to turn around. This was the last voice he had wanted to hear. In fact, it was adding fuel to his fire of doubts when it came to Chloe. But, he's Lex Luthor, and he knew he had too at least pretend to keep his cool. 

"I can't believe it's you," Clark said, still staring at the back of Lex's head.

"Well, well…could that be the voice of Kent?" Lex asked, turning around to look at Clark.

"Lex Luthor."

"My God, it is you. What are you doing here, Clark?" Lex asked, curiously.

"I'm moving here," Clark told him. "Metropolis University."

"You transferred," Lex concluded. Just great, Lex thought.

Clark nodded.

"Does Chloe know?" Lex asked.

"You've been hanging out with Chloe?" Clark asked, surprised. He never could imagine Chloe and Lex as friends.

Lex remained quiet, pretending to be distracted by people passing by.

"Anyway," Clark said, trying to find what was so interesting to Lex about the people passing by. "This is going to be a big surprise to Chloe."

"You mean you didn't tell her over Christmas?" Lex asked.

Chloe must have talked to him again, Clark thought to himself. Enough to tell him her Christmas plans. Clark shook his head. "I wanted her to know when I arrived here permanently."

Permanently…Lex didn't like that word.

"I can't believe it's been three years," Clark said.

Lex didn't hear him. A million things were going through his mind.

"Lex? You all right?" Clark asked.

Lex looked up at him.

"You seem a bit distracted," Clark said.

Lex shook his head as if it would help then said, "Uh…No…it's just…business."

Clark nodded, "Oh." He smiled and added, "Business is always on your mind."

More like Chloe is always on my mind these days. But, I'm sure you know about that Clark. I can just tell by your eyes, Lex thought to himself. "Well, you know me Kent," Lex said with a laugh.

Clark smiled.

"So…are you going to see Chloe right now?" Lex asked.

Clark nodded, "I am. Would you happen to know where I could find her at this time? She wasn't at her apartment."

Lex knew that he shouldn't be telling Clark anything. He could always lead him in the wrong direction or tell him he just didn't know. But, for some reason, getting Chloe and a conscious was a package deal. "Metropolis Bank."

By the look on Clark's face Lex could tell that Clark found it strange that Lex knew where Chloe worked. 

What Lex was about to say was something he knew would put Clark at ease, so then, why the hell was he saying it? "I happened to run into her yesterday while making a deposit. She works there…I believe."

Lex didn't know if he wanted to slap himself for putting Clark at ease or slap Clark for looking relieved. 

Lex turned around and pointed to a tall silverish building. "That's Metropolis Bank, right there."

Lex was boiling inside and it was his own fault. "Thanks Lex. I…uh…guess we'll talk sometime."

Lex nodded, though he had no intention of trying to get a hold of Clark ever again. Unless of course if in some way it would help keep him away from Chloe, "See yah around, Clark."

"Bye." Clark walked towards Metropolis Bank.

Lex watched him walk towards his destination-Chloe. Then Lex turned and walked away in the opposite direction of the bank.


	8. Signals

Chapter Eight-Signals

Chloe Sullivan…

Not the girl of my dreams…the girl of my reality. 

Chloe had always said that everyday we get signs to help us decide on what to do. She said whether it's God who sends it or some other power we should always watch for them. Well, here I am, Chloe…taking your advice.

Clark could remember that day vividly. The sign that came to him smacking him in the head, trying to tell him that Chloe was the girl.

They had gotten into a major argument. It was strange because Chloe could get annoyed with him, he knew, and sometimes even found it fun getting on her nerves, but they never went so far as to argue. She even yelled that she didn't want to talk to him anymore. Clark figured she was just angry and that she'd get over it and they'd be friends again.

He couldn't even remember what the fight was about. But, it was big enough for her to actually stop talking to him for three months and it would have been longer had he not done something about it. 

Through the course of their friendship separation is when his relationship with Lana began. It was the end of senior year and everyone was getting ready to graduate. Chloe had decided not to waste any time, so she was leaving for Metropolis the day after graduation. That also happened to be the day when Lana and himself had made plans to leave on a big summer trip.

Clark wanted to talk to Chloe, to make everything better. Though Lana was sympathizing with him she didn't think it was worth putting the vacation back a day. You could call her later, Lana would tell him. But, to Clark it was important. Lana got angry and questioned their relationship. That was when Clark realized that if Lana never talked to him again he would still survive, he'd get over it. But, he wouldn't be able to get over Chloe not talking to him again.

So, the dream relationship with Lana ended and Clark ran to heal things with Chloe. That was the moment he realized that things had definitely changed. The signs came back to him. He finally noticed that there had been many signs before and he was just to blind to see them. He didn't know if God had sent him this big sign that finally put him in check, but he was thankful nonetheless.

The exception letter to transfer to Metropolis University he had gotten a few months ago was another sign and he was ceasing it. Here he was now standing in the middle of a bank, searching the office windows for Chloe.

Chloe felt restless and she hated it. She wanted a cigarette so bad. She knew a few co-workers who could give her one, but the disappointed look on Lex's face was something she didn't want to see.

So instead, she chewed gum like no other. She was even chewing flavors she didn't like! She felt cold but she could feel the film of sweat on her face. "Damn those cigarette's for making me lose control." 

She knew that once this withdraw was over, provided she got through it, she would never take anything that would make her lose control again. Her life was too important to her for her to lose control.

She stretched her neck when she caught a glimpse. "Clark," she breathed when she saw him standing outside her office looking lost. I spoke to soon, she thought. She knew that if anything or anyone could make her lose control it was Clark. Of course, the recent developments said Lex might be able to do the same.

She walked out of her office towards him. As if sensing her he turned around and smiled. "Chloe," was all he said.

Chloe knew her eyes were sparkling at the sight of him. She also knew that that affect was something only Clark gave her. "Clark, it's you…again." She wondered if Clark ever noticed the sparkle.

"Yeah…" Clark suddenly felt nervous and was unsure of what to say.

That was it. Chloe couldn't control herself. She jumped and wrapped her arms tightly around him. "Clark," she said, desperately trying not to cry. 

"Hey, hey didn't we just see each other a few days ago?" Clark asked, though he also felt as if he'd cry.

"Yeah, I know…" Chloe buried her head in his neck. She loved how he smelt like home. There was none of that big city smell on him, just the good home-cooking country smell. 

They stayed quiet a few moments and just savored each other's hug. Then Clark held her small face in his hands and looked into her sparkling tearful eyes. "I'm staying," he whispered.

Chloe eyes darted from side to side then stayed in focus in his eyes. "What?"

"I'm here to stay, Chloe. All my stuff is in the car. I'm moving to Metropolis," he told her softly.

A tear fell from Chloe's eyes. Her reply was just to hug him again and stay that way for a long time.

Lex knew Chloe wouldn't be home, but he figured leaving a message was better than trying to get her away from Clark for a moment.

"Chloe here…er…actually I'm not here. So, just leave me a message and when I'm home be assured I'll try my best to get back at yah."

Her message made him smile. He loved her genuine sweetness. Lex rubbed his head nervously. It had only been a few days and she was already making him crazy.

Beep!

"Chloe, its Lex. Listen, Kirby industries is throwing a ball New Years Eve Night and I was wondering if you'd be so kind as to accompany me. I have to call them by 7 P.M. for the RSVP so give me call once you get home. My number is 723-9876."

Lex disconnected and closed his cell phone. He realized that he hadn't been breathing throughout the phone call. He took in a deep breath. 

He was nervous and for the first time in his life, he felt insecure. But, all there was to do now was wait.

"Are you sure you have enough room?" Clark asked, as him and Chloe piled into her small apartment carrying his things.

"Of course! You can stay here till you get a place," Chloe said, setting some of the things down.

Clark smiled at her. "Thanks," he said.

Chloe looked at him. "What?"

"What?" Clark shrugged.

"You know what. You have that look," Chloe said. 

"What look?" Clark asked, trying to act oblivious.

"You have that mischievous look on your face. You have an idea or something. I know you Clark," Chloe playfully poked at him.

Clark sighed. "I was just thinking…"

"Yeah?"

"It'd be nice to be roommates," Clark said.

Chloe was quiet as she thought about this.

"We could afford a bigger place together and just be roommates," Clark continued. 

She was still quiet.

"Chloe?"

A big smile grew on Chloe's face. "Clark!" She raised her hands. "That is a great idea!"

Clark smiled. "Well, you know I always have the great ideas."

"I've got a newspaper there. Get it and we can start looking," Chloe said.

Clark quickly went to pick up the paper. He glanced over at her phone, which had a flashing light. "Hey, Chloe I think you have a message."

Chloe glanced at the phone. She shrugged. "I'll check it later."

They both looked through the newspaper. "So, what do you want to do tonight?" Clark asked.

"I don't know," Chloe said as she read some apartment descriptions. She looked over at Clark who had been staring at her. "I have an idea of what we can do."

They smiled at each other and in unison said, "Movies."

Chloe flipped through the paper to the Metropolis lifestyle section. "Oh!"

"What?" Clark asked.

"The new Josh Hartnett movie!" Chloe exclaimed.

Clark laughed. "What time?"

Chloe looked at her watch then at the newspaper. "It's 6:15 now. If we leave now we have time to get tickets, food, and seats for the 7 o'clock showing."

"Let's go then."


	9. When You Touch My Hand

Chapter 9-When You Touch My Hand

"Something wrong?" Clark asked, noticing a confused expression on Chloe as she walked down the steps towards the car.

"I think I forgot something," Chloe said, trying to remember what it was.

When she finally reached Clark he touched her bare shoulders and said, "Maybe a jacket?"

Chloe slapped her forward. "That's it! What would I do without you?"

Clark shrugged, "You'd lose your head."

"I'll be right back," she said and ran bank into the apartment.

All right, where did I put that damn jacket? She thought to herself. In the corner of her eye she caught the flashing light of her answering machine. She went over and clicked to hear the messages.

"First message."

"Chloe, its Lex. Listen, Kirby industries is throwing a ball New Years Eve Night and I was wondering if you'd be so kind as to accompany me. I have to call them by 7 P.M. for the RSVP so give me call once you get home. My number is 723-9876."

"End of Messages."

Chloe couldn't believe it. Lex had invited her to a New Years Eve Ball. Suddenly she felt slightly lightheaded. It was that state of drunkenness, she thought to herself. She glanced at her watched. Her eyes almost popped out of her head when she noticed the time. She knew she had to call Lex right away.

**

Lex was feeling incredibly restless and he hated it with a passion. He wanted to hear Chloe's voice so badly but he was so angry with her for making him feel so crazy. It was almost like he was back in the 9th grade. 

One second he was praying for the phone to ring and the next he was cursing himself for losing so much control. He couldn't help it. Chloe made him feel like he drank one too many glasses of wine. Then the phone rang and his heart stopped for a moment.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath then picked up the phone. Determined to keep his cool he said, "This is Lex."

"Lex?" 

He knew it was Chloe. "Yes, who is this?" Oh, I'm bad, he thought to himself.

"Hey, it's Chloe. Chloe Sullivan," she said, as if he could have forgotten her name.

"Chloe, hi how are you? Did you see Clark today?" Lex asked, then cursed himself for bringing up the fact that Clark was in town. Just great Lex, remind her that her childhood crush is back in town.

"I'm fine. Yeah, I saw him. He's moving here," Chloe said.

"He told me. We spoke briefly," Lex said.

"Anyway, I called about the Ball," Chloe said, trying not to sound too nervous.

"Oh yes," was all Lex could say.

"I would like to accept the invitation if it still stands," Chloe said.

Lex couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief. 

"Lex, everything all right?" Chloe asked.

"Yes, Chloe. Everything is all right. I'm just glad you decided to go. I didn't want to have to go alone," Lex told her.

"I know how you feel," she said, remembering all the times she stayed home instead of going to the high school dances.

"How about I pick you up at 6:30 on New Years Eve?" Lex asked.

"Yeah, that'd be great," she said and gave him her address.

"Hopefully we'll see each other before then," Lex said.

"Definitely," Chloe said with a smile. "Talk to you later then. Bye."

"Bye, Chloe." Lex hung up the phone and then put his hand over his heart. Just like he thought, his heart was in fact racing. "'Definitely,'" he repeated her words out loud. He smiled. Oh this was too much. He was going crazy just because she replied positively to seeing him before the ball. 

Of course there was also Clark.

He can play the best friend all he wants, but I know, Lex thought to himself. I could see it in your eyes, Clark. You also have the same feelings for Chloe. It took you years to realize it, but you do. Just when myself, Lex Luthor, is starting to fall for her…perfect timing.

Lex sighed and rubbed his head, "High school all over again."

**

"Pretty good for a Josh Hartnett movie," Clark joked. 

Chloe smiled and walked beside him staring at the sky. 

"Chloe?" 

She continued to stare at the stars.

"Josh Hartnett sucks," Clark tested.

"Yup," Chloe breathed, though she had no idea what he had just said.

Clark pinched her arm. She jumped up and grabbed her arm.

Glaring at Clark she said, "What's your deal?"

"I just said Josh Hartnett sucks and you agreed," Clark said.

"I did not," Chloe protested.

"You're in another world, Chloe," Clark told her.

Chloe sighed. "Sorry."

"So, what was on your mind?" Clark was very curious.

Chloe contemplated telling him all about Lex and the things that have been going on, but then she may get too excited and get her hopes up. "I was just thinking," she decided on saying.

"About?" Clark pressed.

Chloe sighed, "So you want all the details?"

"You and I are both future reporters. You should know we want all the details," Clark reminded her.

Chloe smiled. "That's right! 'Chloe and Clark.'"

"So…."

"So, I was thinking about…" She still didn't know what to tell him. Then again he'd find out on New Years Eve when she wasn't there to spend it with him. Ohmigod! Chloe suddenly realized that she made plans for New Years Eve and Clark wasn't included. What was he going to do on New Years Eve?

"Chloe?"

Chloe huffed. "Clark, I feel really bad."

"Why?"

"Well," Chloe sighed. She had to tell him. "I made plans for New Years Eve night. Which means I won't be able to spend it with you."

"Oh," Clark was quiet. He didn't really know what to say to that. Spending New Years Eve with Chloe was something he really wanted but he didn't want to put a damper in her already made plans. Besides, she probably made them before she even knew he was moving there.

I can't believe it, Chloe thought to herself. I get on the phone with Lex and completely forget that Clark lives here now and with me. But, I proceed to make plans anyway. Why does Lex cloud my mind so much? The question is; Was she willing to cancel the plans with Lex to spend New Years Eve Night with Clark?

**

The Next Day…

"This is quite the crazy idea," Lex said to Chloe as she peaked through the glass at the different ice cream flavors. "Chloe, it's 20 degrees outside and you want ice cream."

"A Banana Royal," she said to him.

"Oh I'm sorry, A Banana Royal which happens to have ice cream in it," Lex told her.

Chloe stood up straight from looking at the ice creams and looked over at Lex. "I thought you were braver than that."

Lex put his hand over his heart and pretended to be shot. "You wound me with your words."

Chloe laughed. 

"So, now I'm not brave because I don't want to eat ice cream when it's 20 degrees outside," Lex asked.

"Yup," she said and then pointed to an ice cream. "Can I taste that?" She asked the clerk.

"Yes ma'am," the clerk said and quickly grabbed a plastic spoon. He scooped up a little bit then handed it to Chloe.

Lex watched as Chloe closed her eyes and tasted the ice cream, making a cute little sound which probably meant she liked the flavor. When she opened her eyes she blushed when she noticed he was staring at her. 

"That good, huh?" Lex asked.

Chloe laughed again. "Yes!" She ran over to him and linked her arm with his and brought him over to the ice creams.

"Are you ready?" The clerk asked.

Chloe nodded. "He wants a Banana Royal with a scoop of White Chocolate and a scoop of Cookies N' Cream."

"What topping?" The clerk asked as he sliced a banana into the cup of ice cream.

"Hot fudge," Chloe said.

"Something hot, thank goodness," Lex joked.

Chloe poked him.

"Did you want the whip cream as well?" The clerk asked Lex.

Lex put his hands up mid way and said, "I'm completely at her mercy."

Chloe laughed and said, "Yes, he wants the whip cream and the cherry and some of those pieces of walnuts."

The clerk nodded and continued to make the Banana Royal.

Lex looked over at Chloe's smiling face.

"What?" Chloe asked.

"You have this little…shimmer in your eyes. It makes you look beautiful," Lex told her.

Chloe put a hand over her face, embarrassed.

"What?" Lex asked, chuckling.

"Nothing," Chloe smiled. "You're just too much sometimes," she leaned her head on his shoulder then quickly brought it back up when she realized what she had done.

Lex smiled and put an arm around her, bringing her closer to him. "I'm glad you called to go out today, Chloe."

Chloe smiled. "Lex, we need to get a cap for your head."

Lex burst out laughing. "Where did that come from?"

Chloe giggled. "I was just thinking it's cold outside and you're bald. I don't know if that's a good combination."

Lex continued laughing as he paid the clerk and took the ice cream. "And you say I'm too much."

They both sat down across from each other. "OK, taste it!"

Lex took in a deep breath. "All right. I'm trusting you on this one." He scooped up some ice cream with the spoon and put it in his mouth, slowing taking it back out. He closed his eyes, "Mmm…"

He opened his eyes to see Chloe smiling at him. "That good, huh?" Chloe asked with a giggle. 

Lex smiled at her again.

"You just have the greatest smile," Chloe said suddenly. She knew she should feel embarrassed for saying it but she didn't care.

"Why do you say that?"

Chloe shrugged. "Maybe because back in Smallville I never saw you smile. I always only saw you smirk," she said imitating his smirk.

Lex laughed. "Well, I'm not one to smile unless I really want to." For a moment Lex wondered where Clark was. He didn't dare ask because he did not feel like reminding Chloe of Clark. 

Lex moved to put his hand over Chloe's resting hand on the table. He tenderly rubbed her fingertips. "I'm glad you decided to go to the ball on New Years Eve," Lex said.

Chloe leaned forward and kissed Lex on the cheek, "I am glad you invited me."

To Be Continued….


	10. Space Between

Chapter 10-Space Between

"Chloe, you home?" Clark asked as he walked through the door of their apartment.

"Yeah, I'm in here!" Chloe yelled from the kitchen.

Clark walked into the kitchen and gave her a hug. "I never thought I'd see the day when Chloe Sullivan cooked."

"Well, I don't exactly make enough money to be eating out all the time," Chloe said, as she took a spoon and mixed the noodles. "So, how do Beef Ramen noodles sound to you?"

"Sounds real good actually because I'm hungry," Clark replied, rubbing his stomach.

"So, how was the job interview?" Chloe asked.

"It went really good. I got the job," Clark said.

"Clark, that's great. What is it exactly you'll be doing?" Chloe asked.

"I'm just a sales associate at a book and coffee shop," Clark explained. He looked over and noticed a beautiful dress laid out on the couch. "Hey, what's with the dress?"

Chloe looked over at it. She had completely forgot that she had taken it out. "Um…it's what I'm wearing on New Years Eve."

"Where is it exactly you are going?" Clark asked curiously.

"To a ball," Chloe said.

"A ball? Sounds like something out of Cinderella," Clark said. "So, who is it you're going with?"

Chloe took in a deep breath. She hesitated before answering. "…Lex…Luthor."

She didn't even have to look at Clark to know his eyes were wide with shock. "Lex Luthor?"

Chloe turned around to look at him. "Yeah, he invited me…and…I said yes."

"You're going to a ball with Lex Luthor?" Clark said, he just couldn't comprehend it.

Chloe shrugged and with a happy smile, that she couldn't resist, said "Yeah."

"Is there something going on between you two?" Clark asked, though for some reason he just couldn't imagine it.

"Clark, I'm just accompanying him to a Ball that some company is throwing," Chloe said, and for some reason she felt like she was lying. 

Clark just looked at her suspiciously for a few moments then decided that everything was fine. I mean really, Chloe and Lex? Ha, yeah right! "So, what did you do today?" Clark asked.

"I…um…ran some errands and…I hung out with…" Chloe gulped, "Lex."

The shocked look on Clark's face was back. "Chloe, you gotta admit this is sounding a bit strange."

Chloe sighed, "Why Clark? Why does it sound so strange?"

Clark shrugged. "You just seem to be…I don't know. Are you two dating or something?"

Chloe closed her eyes. She knew this confrontation would come sooner or later. Truth is she didn't even know the answer to his question. So she did the next best thing, be honest. "Clark, we talk…we hang out…and we're going to a Ball together. It's safe to say Lex and I are definitely friends."

Clark just nodded. Her answer seriously worried him. It wasn't exactly a straight answer. Sure, it was an honest answer, but it also showed that there was the possibility of something going on. Just by the look in Chloe's eyes he could tell she liked Lex. But, how seriously could Lex take any kind of relationship with her? She would just get hurt. He knew that much.

As if Chloe read his mind she said, "Don't worry Clark. Everything is going to be fine."

But, Clark knew his worried mind would not be put at ease anytime soon. Even if Lex had the best of intentions with Chloe it would make it harder for Clark to win her heart.

"Here have some Ramen," Chloe said as she handed him a bowl of noodles.

"Thanks," Clark said, still uneasy about their whole conversation.

Chloe sighed. "Clark, you're my best friend and I know you're always there for me. But, this is ridiculous."

"Chloe, it just worries me. Lex is…well…Lex…just doesn't seem like your type," Clark finally settled on saying.

Chloe put a reassuring hand on Clark's shoulder and said, "Clark, Lex and I are not getting married. It's just…well…" Chloe stopped to think of how to explain it to him.

Clark waited.

"OK, remember the prom?" Chloe asked.

Clark nodded, wondering what the point was.

"Remember when three guys asked me?" Chloe said, smiling at the memory. She remembered being shocked when she realized boys had taken a notice in her.

"Yeah. You said no and took that friend of yours…"

"Ben," Chloe said.

"Yeah, that's it," Clark said, remembering the guy. He had been a friend of Chloe's since before she had moved to Smallville. They stayed in touch and he took Chloe to the prom.

"Well, I took Ben because I know Ben. Ben is a friend and I knew I'd have a great time. If I had taken a guy who asked me, it would've been a real date. Then you have all these pressures; does my hair look good? Will he think I'm weird? Should we kiss? Blah blah," Chloe rolled her eyes as she went on.

Clark nodded and put a hand up to stop her from saying the rest. "I get it, Chloe. There are no pressures if you take a friend."

"Exactly," Chloe exclaimed, happy that Clark understood. In reality, Chloe didn't understand herself. She knew why she took Ben to the prom and she was trying to convince herself that going to the Ball with Lex is the same situation as the prom. Truth is, she was already feeling the pressures of the night to come. Millions of questions flowed through her head; how will I fit in with his crowd? Is the dress I'm wearing classy enough? Will I look weird? Will Lex think I'm a twit? Is this a date? Chloe felt like she could scream!

"So, this ball thing is just Lex taking a friend?" Clark asked.

"Well, yeah," Chloe responded, though she just didn't know what the hell she was saying anymore. Lex was filling her mind again.

Clark sighed. He wanted to believe Chloe and if anything he did believe Chloe, but somehow he just wished she would rethink what she believed. Did she really think Lex was taking her because he'd feel pressure with a date? Lex could take a super model he met five minutes before and feel no pressures…no insecurities. But, when Lex took someone he knew it was different. Not only that, but Lex's interest had gone deep enough for him to hang out with Chloe on a regular basis. 

Clark decided that there was definitely more than meets the eye when it came to Lex and Chloe's relationship.

**

The Next Day…

Chloe wrapped her scarf around her neck as she bustled out of Metropolis Bank. She checked her watch and then made sure she hadn't forgotten her backpack. She quickly looked through it for her things.

"Chloe."

Chloe jumped at the sound of someone else's voice. She turned around quickly to see Lex smiling at her. Her hand clutched her racing heart. "Lex, you scared me. What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you. You must have been in another world," Lex said, laughing. 

"Just had a lot on my mind. I was trying to make sure I had my school voucher," she explained.

"Voucher?" Lex inquired.

Chloe looked over at his car then back at Lex. "Hey, do you think you could give me a ride to the University book store?"

"Of course," he said and gestured for them to go to the car. He opened the car door for Chloe as she climbed into the passenger seat. He got in the driver's seat and started the car. "So, which one are we going to?"

"Go to the one on Bruton Street," she said.

Lex nodded and started driving off. "So, explain to me what a voucher is."

"The voucher is like a gift certificate," Chloe began to explain. "See a few years ago I got a summer internship at the Daily Planet. And since I kept a 4.0 GPA and my major is journalism they decided to pay for my schooling and books. They gave me the voucher so they get billed when I buy my books and supplies."

"Sounds like a good deal," Lex commented.

"It really is. It was really the only way I could go to college. My dad started a college fund for me when I was younger but it wouldn't have been enough for even two Semesters at a University," Chloe told him.

"Well, all I can say is you're going to be a great journalist," Lex said with a smile.

"I hope so. I want to push the limits," Chloe said.  
"I don't think you'll have any problem doing that, Ms. Sullivan," Lex told her.

"Well, you know me."

"I hope so."

Chloe reached over and started picking a few pieces of lint off his Armani jacket. Then smoothed it out so it'd look perfect.

Lex glanced at his now fixed suit. "Thanks."

"Your welcome," she chirped.

Lex parked in front of the bookstore. Chloe grabbed her book bag and opened the car door. She leaned over and gave Lex a quick hug then said, "Thanks so much for the ride. If it hadn't been for you I'd have been walking in snow."

Lex just stared at Chloe's creamy-colored face and rosy cheeks. He was seeing that shimmer in her eyes and though she always had it, he was kind of hoping it was the result of being around him. He leaned over and kissed her cheek. Chloe smiled a dreamy smile. 

"Lex," Chloe whispered.

"Yeah?" Lex whispered back.

"You smell good," she said, then giggled a little. "Like…vanilla."

"Well, so do you…except you kind of smell like Kiwi," he told her.

Chloe smiled mischievously, "that's my lotion."

"Well, it's a good one."

Chloe took in a deep breath then said, "Well, I gotta go buy my books for next semester."

Lex got out of the car at the same time as Chloe. 

"Lex?"

"I'm not going to let you walk home with tons of books in your hands," he told her.

Chloe jogged over to him and linked her arm with his then smiled and said, "That's why I like you. You're just so damn cool."

"I try," Lex said, standing up straighter.

Chloe laughed.

They walked into the bookstore and immediately started roaming the isles for books. "Let me see the list," Lex said.

Chloe handed him the list of books and continued looking herself.

"Oh, you're taking Economics. Well, if you need any help with that you can call me," Lex told her.

"Thank you. You know I will. Last time I took Economics it was literally a disaster," Chloe told him. "I had a teacher who's name was Eisenhower, but everyone called her Eisenhitler. My goodness, I swear I had economic nightmares."

"Well, Economics was my strong suit."

"What a surprise," Chloe joked. "I'm sure speech was as well."

"Why do you say that?" Lex asked. "I think I found the Economics book."

Chloe looked at the incredibly thick book and said, "I feel faint."

"Seriously?" Lex asked then realized it was a joke. "Oh!" He started laughing.

Chloe laughed at him. "Anyway, I just think you were good at Speech just because you're so eloquent when you talk about some issue. Your thoughts always seem so organized, like you did your research the night before."

Lex eyed her as if she knew some big secret of his then said, "That doesn't mean I did well in speech class."

"Oh come on! Tell me your grade," she said and poked his side.

He clutched the spot she poked and laughed then stopped and tried to look serious. Chloe picked up on this.

"Oh my! Lex Luthor has a ticklish spot!" Chloe exclaimed and poked him again.

"No, I don't!" He said, clutching the spot and trying not to laugh.

"Yes, you do you baldheaded liar!" She said and continued poking him, while laughing herself.

"No…I don't! Stop!" He said, now laughing.

Chloe put one arm around him so he couldn't get away and continued to poke and tickle him. 

"Stop…Chloe…No!" Lex's knees buckled and he and Chloe both fell to the ground.

Chloe, who had been laughing also, now stopped and just watched in amazement as Lex laughed. Lex tried to catch his breath and stop laughing. He looked at Chloe, who was watching him. As if reading her mind he said, "I don't laugh very often."

Chloe nodded, "Probably like once every few years?"

"How'd you know?" Lex said with a smile.

"I just know," she said and fixed his tie and jacket. "It's amazing someone hasn't thrown us out of here yet cause you sure laugh loud."

"I do not!" Lex exclaimed and started laughing with her again.

"I call 'em like I hear 'em," Chloe said.

Lex chuckled at her comment and replied with, "Whatever."

"'Whatever'," Chloe imitated and made a goofy face at him.

"What's that?" Lex asked, pointing to a spot on her shirt.

"What?" Chloe asked and looked down.

Lex brought his finger all the way up to her nose. "Got yah."

Chloe huffed, "Oh I hate that! My dad always did that to me and I fell for it every time!"

"You look cute when you're frustrated," Lex commented.

Chloe blushed.

"Come here," Lex gestured with his finger.

"What?" Chloe smiled and got closer to him.

"Closer."

She got closer to him with a smile that said she knew what was going to happen.

She closed her eyes as Lex rubbed her cheek tenderly and kissed her softly on the lips. The kiss grew deeper and neither noticed the person walking up to them. They broke apart slowly when the person cleared their throat to get Lex and Chloe's attention.

"This is not a place for making out," the man scolded them.

Lex and Chloe both scrambled to their feet. Chloe cleared her throat and said, "Sorry."

Lex grabbed her hand and they both hustled outside of the store, laughing their butts off. 

"You're trouble, Chloe," Lex joked.

"Me?" Chloe said in surprise. "You were the one laughing up to volume 10."

"I was not!" Lex said, pretending to be offended.

Chloe just laughed.

Lex pulled her to him and quieted her with a kiss.

To Be Continued…


	11. Shimmer

Chapter 11-Shimmer

Chloe stumbled into her room and froze. She couldn't believe it. Her heart was still skipping beats. She turned around and let herself fall onto her bed. She let out a happy squeal and then covered her face. "I can't believe it," she breathed. "Lex kissed me!"

She brought her fingertips to touch her lips. She closed her eyes and relived the moment in her mind. She could still feel his arms around her. She kicked her feet numerous times, wriggling with happiness. "I gotta calm down! I'm glad Clark is not home." She took a deep breath and got up. "OK…" She took in more deep breaths. "Okay okay okay. Have to…" She tried to think of something to keep her mind off of the days events. "Got it!" She decided to check out what exactly she'd be wearing to the ball. She opened her closet door and took out the dress she would wear and set it on the bed.

Chloe stared down at the dress laid out on her bed. It was a long chocolate-colored dress with a silk overlay that was made to fit all the curves of your body. Chloe's mother had made the dress, 15 years before. Chloe remembered being 4 years old, sitting on the bed Indian-style, watching her mother make the dress from scratch.

Fashion had never been one of Chloe's interest, but she loved going to the store and helping her mother pick out colors and fabrics to make clothes. She remembered going to store and seeing the new fabric. She had loved it because it was the color of chocolate and then seeing the silk next to it made it shine like chocolate wrapped in gold. So, her mother bought it and decided to make a special dress. Back then the style of the dress wasn't in fashion, but it was like her mother could see the future. She made it and was so proud of it, she decided it was too magnificent to sell. She put it away and said it belonged to Chloe.

Chloe took in a deep breath. She picked up the dress and looked over it once more. This would be the first time ever in her life that she had tried on the dress. She closed her eyes and slipped the dress on. 

Another deep breath and she opened her eyes. It was a perfect fit. "How did she know?" Chloe whispered. Of course, Chloe knew how her mom knew it would be a perfect fit. Moms are magical. She smiled as she looked herself over then frowned when she got to her head. She ran a hand threw her red hair that had two black streaks in the front. "Yuck. What was I thinking?" 

OK, so I was going through my rebel phase. "This really puts a damper on the dress," she said, trying to think of what to do. It's not like I can afford to redo my hair. At the salon it would cost at least $50, buying a box of Feria or whatever brand would cost a good $10, and she only had 20 dollars in her account that she couldn't spend on hair. OK, so I have a few thousand in savings. But, hey it took me 5 years to get all that in savings and that is one account I don't touch.

She sighed as she ran her hands through her hair again and said, "Guess this'll have to do." She bent down and opened the drawer to look for some jewelry when an envelope caught her eye. "What is this?" She took the envelope and opened it up. It was a birthday card Clark sent her a few months before. She opened it up when a piece of paper slipped out. "$70 gift certificate to Salon Oui," she read out loud. She smiled, "What a sign!"

She quickly picked up the phone and dialed the number on the paper. "Salon Oui, you're speaking to Jenny, how can I help you?"

"Hi, I have a gift certificate for that salon. Does it work for hair color?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah, it works for anything. Did you want to make an appointment?" Jenny asked.

"Yes, would you happen to have anything before New Years Eve Night?" Chloe asked, crossing her fingers.

"Someone just canceled an appointment. You can take theirs," Jenny suggested.

"Great. When is it?" Chloe asked.

"In thirty minutes," Jenny told her.

"Oh perfect! I'll be right over," Chloe said happily.

"Great, can I have your name?" Jenny asked.

"Chloe Sullivan."

"All right, Ms. Sullivan, Sandy will be doing your hair. It was for hair color right?" Jenny asked.

"Yes it is."

"All right then. I'll see you soon. Bye."

"Bye."

Chloe clicked the off button. She smiled and yelled, "Yes!" Everything seems to be turning out good, she thought to herself.

She heard a knock on her bedroom door before Clark walked in. "Hey, you decent?"

"Yeah," she said. "When did you get home?"

He walked in and froze when he saw her.

When she didn't get a reply she turned around to look at him. "You OK?"

"Chloe…you…" he shook his head. "…You look beautiful."

Chloe was confused until she remembered she still had the dress on. "Oh! Thank you."

Clark's eyes were still wide. "Wow."

"I knew this was a pretty dress, but I didn't think I'd get this kind of reaction," Chloe said, smiling.

"Well, you really look amazing," Clark said.

"Well, by the expression on your face I know you're telling the truth," Chloe said, repeating what Clark said to her on Christmas day.

Clark smiled. "So, what are you doing today?"

"Actually, right now I'm going to change because I have a hair appointment," she told him.

"Hair appointment. I thought the ball wasn't till tomorrow night," Clark said.

"I'm changing my hair color," she informed him.

"OK, a beautiful dress and a new hair color…all this for Lex?" Clark inquired.

Chloe glared at him then changed into a smile and said, "No, all this for me. I don't want to look dumb in front of all those people."

Clark shrugged then said, "Chloe, why do you care what those people think?"

Chloe huffed. Clark was beginning to annoy her. "What is your deal?"

"My deal? You're the one changing your whole image for him. I remember you loving that hair color when you got it," Clark said.

"Yeah, Clark I did love it. But, I got it only days before I moved here. So, you didn't see me hating it a week later," Chloe told him. 

"Why didn't you change it then?" Clark pressed.

"I didn't have the money. What is this? An interrogation?" Chloe asked.

"I'm just worried about you," Clark said.

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Well, stop it! You don't have to worry about me. I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself."

"It's just not like you to change yourself for someone else," Clark said.

"You did it for Lana," she mumbled, not realizing that Clark could hear her loud and clear.

Clark was shocked at her statement. He wasn't sure if she meant for him to hear that, but he was so surprised. "Chloe…" He couldn't think of anything to say.

Chloe sighed with frustration. "Clark, I'm not changing my image for Lex…or anybody. This is a special dress, which I happen to love. So, it's not like me to dress like this or…I don't know. But, there is nothing wrong with wanting to have a bit of class when you're going to a ball. It doesn't mean I'm changing myself or whatever."

"Fine…I'm sorry," Clark said, standing up to leave the room.

Chloe didn't try to stop him. She just went about getting some jeans and a T-shirt to change in. After Clark left, she shut the door and changed into her day clothes and walked towards the door. 

On her way out she passed by the Clark, who was sitting at the table reading a book. They briefly looked at each other, but neither said a thing. Chloe closed the door behind her and left for the salon.

Clark sighed and leaned back into his chair. He had an amazing amount of speed but just couldn't seem to keep up with the fast growing relationship between his best friend and his former best friend. He thought being in Metropolis would help himself and Chloe become closer, but she seemed to be slipping farther and farther out of his reach in only a matter of days.

**

Chloe ran her fingertips through her newly colored hair. Twenty-five minutes of an intensely itchy scalp and she's a blonde. Here I am, she thought to herself. I stopped smoking and I'm blonde again. Chloe Sullivan is back. 

And she kissed Lex!

Chloe slapped her hand to her face and let out a muffled scream. "Ohmigod!" She jogged in place happily for a moment. 

"Everything all right?"

Chloe spun around to see Clark standing there.

"I heard you say 'Ohmigod.'" Clark said. 

Chloe was a bit confused, "You heard me?"

Clark froze. He had just needed any excuse to come see Chloe so when he heard her say 'Ohmigod' he decided to pretend he was checking on her. It completely went over his head that she may have not said it so loud. He had to think fast. "I was passing by. You had your door open."

Chloe shook her head, "I didn't."

Clark nodded and said, "Yes you did." He was insistent.

Chloe sighed. "Whatever. Everything is fine."

Clark nodded and after a moment decided to say, "Chloe about earlier-"

She put a hand up to shush him. "Let's just agree to disagree."

"I'm just-"

"If you say you're worried about me one more time I'm going to scream," she threatened.

"I can't help it."

"You don't need to protect me from the big bad wolf," she said, wriggling her fingers to add effect.

Clark smirked. "Here," he handed her a plate with a tuna fish sandwich.

"What's this?" Chloe asked.

Clark shrugged then said, "Uh…A peace offering."

Chloe eyed him suspiciously then with a smile said, "How do I know you didn't poison it?"

"I guess you'll have to trust me."

Chloe rolled her eyes.

The phone rang.

"I'll get that," Clark said as Chloe bit into her tuna fish sandwich. "Hello?"

"Clark?"

Clark looked over at Chloe, who was enjoying the sandwich. "Lex."

Clark watched as Chloe quickly set the sandwich down and look up at him expectantly.

"Can I talk to Chloe?" Lex asked.

Clark didn't answer he just handed the phone to Chloe. 

She put the phone to her ear and without a doubt was happy when she said, "Lex!"

Clark watched her face go from just everyday Chloe to shimmering happiness Chloe.

Chloe took the phone away from her face and looked up at Clark, "Would you excuse me?" 

She didn't want him around while she talked to Lex. This broke Clark's heart. He couldn't control it. He knew anger and jealousy had flickered in his eyes as he turned around and walked out of her room.

Chloe sighed.

"Chloe, what's wrong?" Lex asked, worried.

Chloe didn't reply. She momentarily thought about going after Clark then decided he was being a baby about the whole situation.

"Chloe?"

"Oh…huh…what?" Chloe asked.

"You sounded upset. What's wrong?" Lex asked.

Chloe sat on the edge of her bed. "It's nothing…well…it's Clark."

Lex sighed. He knew that if anything could hold Chloe back from him it would Clark. All he needed right now was for Chloe to feel guilty and want to comfort Clark. 

"He's…it just feels like our friendship is falling apart," Chloe said sadly.

Lex sat up when he heard this. He knew he shouldn't feel happy, but he couldn't help it. At least I didn't purposely cause this, Lex thought, proud of himself. Sure there were a dozen things Lex could have set up to break off Chloe and Clark's relationship, but things like that always had a way of biting you in the ass. And if he planned on having any kind of bright future with Chloe he didn't want to have some secret concerning the Chloe and Clark friendship break up, which could possibly come out and ruin what they had.

But, right now Chloe was upset and Lex cared about Chloe. So, whether it was about Clark or not he still wanted to comfort her. "What happened?"

"He didn't like that…he…" Chloe didn't know how to say it. She didn't even know if she could tell Lex.

"He doesn't feel comfortable with you and I," Lex said for her.

"How did you know?" Chloe said, feeling a bit relieved.

"Just an observation," Lex told her.

"Oh."

"So, how do you feel about it?" Lex asked.

"Feel about what? How Clark is acting?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah."

Chloe thought about this a second. She took in a deep breath. "It makes me angry. I wish…I wish he'd stop worrying."

"Well, Chloe, he's been your best friend forever. I doubt that is going to happen," Lex said honestly.

"I know. It's just he made these accusations that…hurt my feelings," Chloe said, remembering the things Clark had said.

Clark had hurt Chloe's feelings. This new development made Lex angry. "What'd he say?"

"I don't want to talk about it anymore. He apologized later, but he's still acting like a damn baby," Chloe said. "He's just going to have to deal," she said a matter of fact.

Lex smiled. "I like the way you're dealing with this."

"Well, I figure he's stupid for being upset and I'm not going to feel guilty when I'm not at fault," Chloe told him.

"I'm proud of you Chloe," Lex said. "So not to change the subject but…"

"Do I feel weird about the kiss?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah, I mean I kissed you and I want to make sure you're not overwhelmed," Lex said.

"Of course I'm overwhelmed!" Chloe explained. "But, it's in a good way."

"So, you don't regret it?" Lex had to be sure.

"Are you crazy? Why? Do you regret it?" Chloe asked, a bit afraid of what his answer might be.

"Never. I've been wanting to kiss you since that day we went for ice cream," Lex said, surprised with how honest he was being.

Chloe smiled and let out a sigh of relief. "I gotta admit you were the last thing I expected to happen. But, I'm glad life doesn't turn out the way people think."

"Well, I didn't think you'd give yourself a chance when it came to me. But, I'm glad it didn't turn out that way."

"I'm glad too," Chloe said. "So, you're picking me up at 6:30 tomorrow night, right?"

"Yes ma'am," he said like a gentleman. "Want to go ice skating?"

"When?" Chloe asked.

"Right now," Lex said.

Chloe looked at her watch. "It's 8:00 P.M."

"Your point?" Lex asked.

Chloe chuckled. "Come pick me up."

"I'll see you soon."

"Bye, Lex."

They both hung up the phone.

Clark leaned up against the wall sadly. He had heard the whole conversation with Lex and Chloe. Not only was something going on between Lex and Chloe, but they had kissed. He closed his eyes, trying to wash away the burning sensation of tears threatening to come. 

To be continued…


	12. Private Emotion

Chapter 12-Private Emotion

"Did Clark say anything when you left?" Lex asked as they strolled near the ice-skating rink with cups of hot chocolate in their hands.

Chloe shrugged, "If he did I didn't hear it."

Lex sighed. The other part of the package deal, the conscious, was kicking in. "Chloe, I don't want to ruin your friendship with Clark." In all honesty, he really didn't want it to resort to that. He just wanted Chloe to want to be with him with no worries about Clark. Damn Clark, Lex thought. 

"Lex, you're not doing anything. This is all Clark's own fault. All my life I would hang on every word he'd say yet he would barely pay attention. Now, I have my own life and he wants to over see it all," She explained.

She had a point, Lex thought. He remembered observing her crush on Clark when he was back in Smallville. "Well, I'll be honest Chloe, Clark's reservations about our growing relationship will not keep me at bay."

"I'm glad. To tell the truth, I was a tad bit reluctant to tell him about…well…us…about…our 'growing relationship.'" Chloe said a little bit hesitant.

"Chloe, I want to ask…well, I know you had feelings for him back in Smallville. I was just wondering-"

"If I still had them?" Chloe asked.

Lex nodded.

Chloe looked into his eyes for a few seconds. This made Lex a tad bit uncomfortable because he had no idea what her answer might be. Though all he wanted was honesty. "Lex, I want to be completely truthful with you."

"I want that as well," Lex nodded.

"I was 15 years old and thought I knew everything, including what love exactly was. I was a bit of a loner in high school and Clark was pretty much the only guy who made me feel comfortable. It was easy to have feelings for him though they weren't returned," she took in a deep breath. This was actually the first time she had to say these things out loud.

"That was then, so what about now?" Lex asked.

"Now…I'm older. And maybe I don't know what love is exactly, but I know what love isn't. And it's not what I felt for Clark. My feelings for Clark were just infatuation…a longing for someone to just understand me," she said. "Clark is and always will be…a friend," she added.

Lex smiled at her. He loved what she had said to him. He loved the way she said it. She was completely honest not only with him but with herself. He bent down and kissed her on the lips. They both closed their eyes and pressed their foreheads together. "I'm utterly and completely…obsessed with you," Lex breathed. "I don't know what love is either, but maybe together we'll learn."

Chloe stepped back to look him in the eyes. "I hope so too," she said softly.

Lex laced his fingers into hers as they walked off to get two pairs of ice skates.

A few moments later…

Chloe struggled to lace up her ice skates as Lex waited, already done with his own. "Do they have to make this so complicated?" Chloe joked.

"I think you are just shoelace-tying challenged," Lex joked back.

Chloe gave him a playful glare and said, "Excellency in Speech class is going out the window. You're picking up my vocabulary Batman."

Lex laughed. "Batman?"

"Bruce Wayne…a millionaire with a secret," Chloe said. She gestured towards Lex's black Armani suit. "Resembles a certain costume."

Lex looked down at his suit then back at Chloe. "I'm far from Batman. But, if you want a superhero I'll try my best."

Chloe thought for a second then crinkled her nose and said, "Nah. Superheroes are overrated. The villains are the coolest. They are dark, disturbing yet captivate you."

"Interesting way to describe them. So, which villain am I? Maybe Joker?" Lex said, sounding a bit too hopeful.

Chloe chuckled. "No. Ever seen Blade?"

Lex nodded.

"Deacon Frost," Chloe said.

"Deacon Frost? But, he's short and…puny," Lex said, scrunching his face.

"You could say that. But, remember when that head vampire bitch slapped him?" Chloe asked.

Lex nodded.

"Well, he didn't go berserk or freak out. He didn't turn around and start beating him to a pulp. Oh, no. He turned around slowly and said a cool line that showed he wasn't scared. He waited till later to get his revenge," Chloe explained.

Lex thought about this a moment. "I love the way you think. You have such the imagination and you're so observant. It's a very great quality."

"Thank you. Now, if only I could somehow put that to use and imagine the techniques to getting these laces laced up," Chloe complained, jokingly. 

With that said, Lex got on his knees, picked up Chloe's foot and began lacing her skates for her. After he finished he took her hand and helped her on her feet. She kissed him. "What was that for?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Chloe asked, with a smile. She grabbed his hand and led him to the rink. "Come on Deacon."

"You know, if I'm Deacon Frost then you have to be that blonde vampire in the movie. It fits perfectly with your new blonde hair color," Lex said.

Chloe ran her hand through her hair and said, "Yeah, I changed it back today."

"You look beautiful," he said.

"The other color was out dated. I had wanted to change it for the longest time," Chloe said as they began skating, hand in hand.

"You could color it neon pink and still be beautiful," Lex commented.

"My dad once told me I was like a chameleon. I would look right in just about anything," Chloe said. "I told him he was crazy."

Lex shook his head. "No, your father is right. Your style…well everything about you is so…various. You can do the…what is it…the punk thing and look beautiful. Though I must be honest."

Chloe waited.

"The natural you is the more classic look. The red with the black was very rebel and definitely cute. But, this…" he stroked her hair. "This is Chloe Sullivan." He cupped her face with his hands and kissed her lips.

When they broke apart she playfully rubbed his baldhead then wrapped her arms around him and hugged him. He returned the hug, not letting her go for a few minutes. She broke away and skated a few feet away, not letting go of his hand. She smiled at him. "So…Lex…tell me something true."

"Something true?" Lex asked, confused.

"Something no one else knows. I'm interested," Chloe said.

"Uh…I like Banana Royals from Baskin Robins," he said.

Chloe laughed.

"Your turn," Lex said, pulling her towards him.

She shook her head. "Oh no, I said tell me something no one else knows. I already knew you liked Banana Royals."

"Objection, I tasted it but I never told you in so many words that I liked it. So technically you didn't know."

Chloe sighed, "Sustained."

Lex laughed as he put his arms around her as they skated together. "Your turn," he said again.

She leaned her head on his chest. "Let me see…"

He breathed in the intoxicating smell of her hair.

Her eyes looked up. "What are you doing?"

"Smelling your hair. It's like Coconut," he said.

"Conditioner," she answered.

"Great lotion and great conditioner. You know all the secrets to making a guy go crazy," he said.

She turned around to face him. She poked his ticklish spot, making him bend forward slightly as he quickly covered the spot. "Not all guys…just Lex Luthor."

"I can't argue with that," he said to her. "So, you still haven't told me something no one else knows."

Chloe thought about this for a second then said, "I think young guys with bald heads are dead sexy." She imitated Fat Bastard from Austin Powers.

Lex burst into laughter. "So am I the one who popped the baldhead guy fetish cherry?"

"More of my colorful vocabulary," she said with laughter. "You weren't the first sadly…Billy Zane was."

"Billy Zane! The guys a fake! He wears wigs sometimes," Lex said, he turned to look away from her pretending to be hurt.

She put a comforting hand on his shoulder and said, "But you're still special."

"No no! You don't have to say that to make me feel better," he continued on with the joke.

She kissed his cheek. "Feel better."

Lex rubbed his eyes as if he had cried and avoided looking at her. "Well…maybe."

Chloe grabbed him and kissed him right smack on the lips. After they pulled apart she said, "Billy never had that pleasure."

"I definitely feel better," he said with a wide smile. 

"Your turn again. Something no one else knows…and come on I want some good," Chloe said.

Lex looked up to the sky thinking about this one. He looked back at Chloe. "That day at the coffee shop…I did recognize you."

Chloe's expression was that of someone surprised. "You did? Why didn't you just say so?"

Lex shrugged. "I didn't really know what to say. 'Hey, Chloe Sullivan? Remember me…Lex Luthor?'" Lex shook his head, "Very…corny. I'm Lex Luthor. I have to keep that suave mysteriously cool vibe."

Chloe rolled her eyes at him. "Oh please." She giggled.

"Your turn again…something no one else knows," Lex said.

"Uuuuh…." Chloe smiled and looked at him. "In high school, when I first met you, I thought you were totally hot."

"Thought? Does that mean past tense?" Lex asked.

"Don't worry…you're still a babe," she assured him.

Lex let go of her hand to make an 'I'm hot' pose, but ended up tripping and falling flat on his face.

"OHMIGOD! LEX!" Chloe yelled and skated over to his side. She helped him turn over on his back. "Are you OK?"

"My cheek hurts," he groaned. 

Chloe helped him sit up. She softly touched his cheek. "Does it hurt when I touch it?"

"It's…OK," Lex nodded. He looked over at Chloe who was still watching him.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," he said and then started shaking his head. "No…no…it's throbbing really bad. It hurts."

"Awe…Lex," she put her arms around him to comfort him. She rubbed her hand on the ice to make it cold then put his against his cheek. Chloe looked away from Lex.

Lex noticed this and said, "What? Wait…are you laughing?"

Chloe didn't answer. But Lex could see her shoulders shaking.

"You're laughing! I can't believe this!" Lex exclaimed.

Chloe stopped trying to hide it. She burst into hysterics. "I'm…s-s-sorry." She wiped away tears from laughter. She stood up then helped Lex stand up.

Lex had an angry expression though he wasn't angry at all. He shook his head in astonishment. "I fall and you laugh. What kind of woman are you?"

"A real one," she said and skated up to him. She softly kissed his hurt cheek then wrapped her arms around him.

"How can I ever stay angry at you?" Lex thought out loud.

"I'm just too lovable," Chloe said, burying her face in his chest.

"I know," Lex said. I know I'm falling in love with you Chloe, he thought to himself.

To be continued…


	13. Where Is My Mind?

Chapter 13-Where is my mind?

Lex put a protective arm around Chloe's waist and pulled her close as they walked towards her apartment building at 12:14 A.M. Chloe didn't notice Lex's eyes darting around to make sure everything was safe. 

"Look," she pointed to Metropolis Bank. "There's work."

"You live so close," Lex commented.

Chloe nodded. "Yup, that's why I just walk to work."

"Do you have a car?" Lex asked.

She pointed towards a red Jeep Wrangler. "That's my Jeep."

"I never pictured you driving a Jeep," Lex said.

Chloe took her keys out and opened the Apartment Building door. "Really? I love that Jeep."

"You just seem like a…well, if you drove an SUV I would have guessed you driving a Tracker or something," Lex said. He followed her inside the building. 

They started walking up the stairs. "Well, I bought the Jeep used. I figured I'd need a car if I was going out on my own."

"So, what's your dream car?" Lex asked, as he followed her up the stairs.

"A black Jeep Liberty," Chloe said, without hesitation.

"I see you've thought about this," Lex said with a chuckle.

"Are you kidding?" Chloe asked with wide eyes. "I've been drooling over those Liberties since they came out in 2002."

"You could have bought that one used," Lex offered.

Chloe shook her head. "When I'm a famous reporter I'll buy a brand spanking new one."

They got to her doorstep. Chloe unlocked the door and began walking in. She turned to look at Lex. "Maybe I shouldn't," Lex said.

Chloe looked down at her feet then back up at Lex. "Yeah…you shouldn't."

Lex wanted to go inside so badly. But, he knew he shouldn't. Though if Chloe decided on insisting he'd be in there in a heartbeat. "Chloe, I had a really great time. In fact, it was the best time I ever had since…well, it's the best time I've ever had in my whole life."

Chloe gave him a small smile. "It was the same for me. I'm glad you insisted on going ice skating."

They just stared at each other for a few moments.

"Does your cheek still hurt?" Chloe asked, breaking the silence.

"Oh…um…no, it's OK now," Lex said to her.

"OK good, put some ice on it anyway when you get home," she advised.

"Yes, ma'am." Lex gave her a reassuring smile.

Chloe stood silent, staring at her hand, which Lex was holding and rubbing the fingertips of. Suddenly she felt herself get pulled forward. When she looked up Lex's lips landed on hers. The kiss began gentle and sweet but soon they embraced each other as they kissed passionately. After a few minutes, they broke apart gasping for air.

"I'll…um…see you…tonight," Lex said, taking in deep breaths.

Chloe nodded, trying to give herself a few moments to breathe before saying, "Bye." She watched Lex turn around and start walking away before she herself retreated into her apartment.

She closed the door behind her and clutched at her chest as she desperately tried to catch her breath. She finally began breathing normally and glanced around the apartment for Clark. She closed her eyes in relief. She didn't know what she'd do if Clark saw her like this. She was a wreck though it was for all the right reasons.

She then realized she had been leaning against the door. It made sense to her because she knew she probably would have collapsed. She used her arm to push herself off the door and started walking towards her room.

**

Lex sat in his BMW staring at Chloe's apartment building. They had kissed quite a few times in the last couple of days but that last kiss was nothing short of magical. He was still trying to catch his breath. Everything about it was amazing. The feel of her skin, the taste of her lips, her intoxicating scent, the ticklish feeling her hair gave when brushing on his face, everything mixed together was incredible.

He was falling in love with this girl fast and hard. He could tell, he knew that falling in love with Chloe meant no going back. A few days ago this might have scared him into distancing himself from her, but now he knew her more than he had ever known her. He felt like he had really known her for years yet there were still so many mysteries about her that he could happily spend the rest of his life finding out. He was nervous and scared, but for some reason he trusted Chloe. He trusted her with his life and before this there had never been anyone, except his mother, that he felt that way about. 

Lex sighed. He really wondered what his mother would think of Chloe. Well, actually he knew that Chloe and his mother would have had an eccentric relationship. Both being stubborn, they would have butted heads on occasion, but would admire each other none the less. He knew his mother would have valued Chloe's opinion. Surely, they'd be the types that would have lunch together, talking, debating, agreeing and disagreeing for hours. His mother would look forward to reading articles and stories written by Chloe while Chloe would love the constructive criticism his mother was sure to give.

Lex was startled when there was a sudden knock at his car window. He turned his head to the left only to look in the face of Clark Kent. He stared at him for a moment before finally rolling the window down. "Clark."

Clark was silent. He just looked at Lex with an icy glare.

Lex sighed. "Are you here to make a point or just stare?"

"What do you want with her?" Clark asked, in a very firm tone.

"I assume you're talking about Chloe," Lex said.

Clark didn't answer, just waited.

"What is it with you Clark? Years ago if I'd have a chit chat with Chloe you didn't get bothered by it," Lex said. He stepped out of the car to be face to face with Clark.

"You're just going to hurt her," Clark said.

Lex sighed. "I know she's your best friend. But, I don't have any cruel intentions. I like being around her."

"Stay away from her," Clark said.

"Oh, so you're making the decisions now? Did you happen to notice that I'm not putting a gun to her head and forcing her to be around me?" Lex said, he was losing his temper fast.

"I'm warning you-"

"You're warning me? Let me tell you something Clark Kent, my relationship with Chloe is none of your damn business. I know it's hard for you to get used to her not being 15 and following you around anymore. But, face it; the bus got tired of waiting and left without you," Lex said, pointing at Clark.

"You don't care about her. All you want is money and power. Chloe's just another girl to you…a toy. You got bored and found her as a new challenge," Clark said.

Lex was boiling inside.

"You don't love her," Clark said.

Lex couldn't control himself. He balled up his fist and hit Clark in the face as hard as he possibly be could. "GODDAMNIT!" Lex yelled, clutching his fist and doubling over in pain. Clark hadn't even budged. Lex looked up at Clark, who was still in the same position as before he hit him. Lex couldn't understand it. Clark should have at least had a bloody nose. Lex examined his hand, it was slightly black and blue and hurt like hell. He wondered if anything was broken.

Clark closed the distance between them. He grabbed Lex firmly by the shoulder and whispered, "You hurt her and I'll kill you. I'll take you and your car and throw you off a bridge so you can die like you should have that day." With that he pushed Lex against his car and walked off.

Clark knew his words and his actions could have given Lex hints on his secret. But, this was about Chloe and he wanted to protect her. Though something deep inside him knew he was being too possessive. Something told him that Lex had been right. All those years Chloe waited patiently for Clark. But, he took too long so she stopped waiting and went on with her life. He shook those thoughts from his mind and convinced himself that Lex was no good for Chloe. 

Lex stood straight up and watched angrily as Clark walked away. Clark was being irrational. Lex couldn't blame him; Clark was also in love with Chloe. Love could make people do crazy things as well as jealousy. Clark didn't realize he was being possessive and jealous. Lex knew that Clark truly made himself believe that Lex was out to hurt Chloe. But, what Clark didn't realize was that all his actions, in attempt to protect Chloe, would only hurt her in the end. And if Clark hurt Chloe in anyway, directly or indirectly, Lex would stop at nothing to hurt him. 

**

Chloe tapped furiously at her computer keys when there was a soft knock at her door. She turned half way around and yelled, "Come in."

The door opened slowly and in came Clark Kent with a small smile. "Hey, I just wanted to let you know I was home."

"Oh OK. Where were you anyway?" Chloe asked, though she wasn't that curious.

"First day at work," Clark told her.

Chloe nodded.

"You look tired. Did…did you have a good time?" Clark asked, he really didn't want to know.

Clark's heart fell when a dreamy smile appeared on Chloe's face. "Oh yes. It was amazing. We had a lot of fun."

Clark looked down, for a second feeling ashamed about his confrontation with Lex, then quickly recovering. She may be happy now, but Clark knew he'd have to help her wipe away tears when the inevitable happens; Lex would break her heart.

Chloe sighed. "Clark, I don't want to fight with you anymore. Just please understand that I like Lex. I like being around him."

"He's just going to hurt you," Clark said quietly.

"People date and breakup everyday. It's a part of life. If that happens I'll get over it," Chloe told him. "I don't need you to protect me."

Clark just nodded.

"So, is everything cool now?" Chloe asked.

Clark was quiet for a few seconds before finally saying, "Yeah, everything's cool."

Chloe smiled. 

"Well, I guess I'll go to bed. You look tired. You should get some sleep," Clark told her.

"I will," Chloe said, though she doubted she'd be able to sleep tonight.

"Goodnight, Chloe." 

"'Night Clark," she said.

Clark left the room.

Chloe turned to face her laptop and began typing again.

December 31, 2005 12:57 A.M.

Tonight was…well…indescribable. Lex took me ice-skating. It was so cold outside, but I didn't even notice. Being around Lex makes it hard to notice the negatives around you. 

A few days ago, it was hard to think of him as anything, but the baldheaded mysterious rich guy I used to know in Smallville. But, then I got to know him. I'm actually dating Lex Luthor and that is something that I never thought would happen. 

There is a small voice in the back of my mind that I'm trying to ignore, but I can't. It's telling me I may be falling in love with Lex. I guess I'm afraid, but every time he looks at me, kisses me, or holds my hand that fear diminishes. It's like I'm sending a signal and I feel that connection that maybe he's sending a signal too. 

Maybe he is falling in love with me too. 

Chloe Sullivan

To be continued


	14. My Apologies

Chapter 14-My Apologies

Clark closed his eyes as he listed to the running water of the shower. He stared at the door. She was in there taking a shower…for him. She was going to put on makeup, primp herself, make sure her hair was perfect, and wear a beautiful dress…all for Lex Luthor.

Just watching her body movement when she finally decided it was time to get ready let Clark know that she was excited. She was giggly. She was like a little girl preparing to open her presents on Christmas Day. 

He buried his face in his hands. She had liked him in high school. Why hadn't he seen it? Did he ever make her act like this? He'd seen Chloe happy but God he'd never seen her smile so big and so much. He'd never seen the sparkle in her eyes that he was seeing now. Did she always have that? If she did, how could he have missed it?

He convinced himself over and over that Lex wasn't going to change when it came to women. They'd all be flings to him. But, a tiny piece of guilt was rotting inside him over what happened. Something told him that he was lying to himself. That he just wanted to believe that Lex would hurt Chloe. Something also told him that Lex was definitely falling in love with Chloe. His Chloe, but she wasn't his anymore. 

'People date and breakup everyday.' She had said to him. It was true. 'I'll get over it.' 

Clark could believe that. Chloe was strong. She had gotten over him. If Lex were in fact going to break her heart she would get over it. She was a tough cookie.

'The bus got tired of waiting and left without you.' Lex's word had stung hard. 'I don't have any cruel intentions. I like being around her.' 

Clark hated seeing that flicker of truth in Lex's eyes when he had said that. It made him feel even guiltier if he could see that Lex were sincere. He just wanted Lex to be horrible. He wanted him to treat Chloe like another toy so he'd have a reason to protect her…to keep them apart. But, Lex wasn't giving him any reasons. 

"Clark?"

Clark turned around to see Chloe draped in a towel staring at him. "Hm?"

"You okay?" She asked.

Clark nodded. 

She sighed. "I feel bad that you are going to be here all alone for New Years Eve."

Clark wanted to scream at the top of his lungs. He wanted to cry. He wanted to collapse and sleep. He wanted to wake up and realize this was a nightmare. He wanted to grab Chloe and take her somewhere thousands of miles away. But, she was his best friend and he had to be a best friend to her. "We're even, Chloe."

She looked confused. "What do you mean?"

Clark looked down, ashamed. Then back up at Chloe. "I'll tell you if you promise to forgive me."

Chloe eyed him. "What happened?"

Clark was hesitant to say. "Will you forgive me?"

"Tell me what happened?"

"Say you'll forgive me first," he said.

Chloe looked deep into his eyes. She knew that whatever he did he felt very bad about. So, how could she not? "I'll forgive you."

Clark was quiet for a moment before finally saying, "Last night, I…confronted Lex."

"What?" She hissed.

"Chloe, I…was…"

"Worried about me?" She said, almost yelling.

"You don't understand, Chloe. I let jealousy get the best of me," he tried to explain.

Jealousy, Chloe thought? She looked away from Clark, angry.

He walked over and put a hand on her shoulder. "If you ever got hurt…"

She finally looked up at him.

"I'd never forgive myself," he finished.

How could she stay angry? He was being sincere. She sighed and dropped her shoulders, feeling defeated. She couldn't stay angry. "Clark, whatever happens…never blame yourself. The decisions I make for my life I pay for…not you."

"I'm so used to having to protect you. You go away for a few months and suddenly you don't need it anymore," Clark said. "It's hard to get used to."

"Clark, you can always protect me. But, you gotta let me go out on the limb first. When it starts to crack then come after me. OK?" She said.

"Yeah. It's just hard to sit back…when…" he couldn't say it.

"When you have the feelings that you do?"

Clark's head darted up to look at her. "Chloe…how…how…"

Chloe gave him a sympathetic smile. "I know what it feels like to see someone who can see you but just not clearly."

"I'm sorry, Chloe. I'm sorry I didn't take a closer look back then," he said quietly.

Chloe shrugged and said, "Who knows why we do the things we do. The important thing is to learn from them."

"Do you think you could ever feel that way about me again?" Clark asked.

Chloe looked away momentarily then back at Clark. "I don't know."

Clark looked down sadly.

"Whatever happens happens. I love you though," she said.

Clark knew she meant as a friend. He walked off into her room then came back. He handed her the silver necklace with the lightning bolt pendent he had given her for Christmas.

She eyed it then looked up at him.

"It would look beautiful with your dress," he said.

This didn't feel right. She couldn't wear Clark's necklace on a date with Lex. She shook her head, "Clark…I can't."

He put it around her neck and clipped it together. "I want you to." He kissed her cheek. "Have an amazing time tonight."

She looked up at him. "You're always going to be my best friend."

He smiled at her. "I'll always be there for you. Just call me…even when you think I can't hear you."

She smiled.

He kissed the palm of her hand then said; "If you ever think it's too late…it's not."

She remained quiet.

"I have something important to do. I'll see you later," he said and then turned to leave.

Chloe watched him shut the door behind him. "Thank you," she whispered under her breath.

**

A few seconds later…

Lex slowly fixed his tie. He had to struggle a bit because of his injured hand. After he finished, he stared at his hand. He recounted the moment time and time again. Clark hadn't even budged an inch when Lex hit him. This really sparked his suspicions from years before of Clark's ability. 

He had to fight the urge to look into his suspicions. He had dropped it years ago when Clark had suffered broken ribs from being thrown some 30 feet onto the top of a car. But last night made him rethink this.

'I'll take you and your car and throw you off a bridge so you can die like you should have years ago.' His voice had been so menacing. 

But the way he had phrased it was funny. Lex always knew he should have died years ago. Maybe Clark was speaking of the coincidental moment he was there to save him. His comment didn't necessarily mean that Clark had special powers that saved Lex.

Lex shook his head. He wanted to get rid of these thoughts. Clark was a farm boy and had amazing strength from all the work he had to do. They used to laugh when Lex would make comments that Clark was so naïve he must have been kicked in the face by a horse or something. Clark had mentioned that he had been kicked a few times. 

It made sense now. If Clark had been kicked a few times, doctors may have put some kind of plate in his face where he'd been kicked. Maybe that's why it hurt Lex more when he punched Clark. The determination and unwillingness to give up made Lex want to see that there was something more to this situation. But, he refused to see it. He didn't want to risk his relationship with Chloe by investigating her best friend. He closed his eyes and cringed when imagining her finding out he was investigating Clark. There was no way Lex could do this. If he did, it would eventually come out. Chloe was a great journalist and had a talent to putting two and two together. She would see right through him and find out. God, then she might think Lex had been using her to get to Clark. Nope, Lex was going to leave this alone.

Lex turned around when he heard someone clear their throat. He was standing face to face with Clark, again. Lex sighed, "Come to threaten me again?"

Clark shook his head. "I just wanted to talk."

Lex waited.

"Lex, this is hard for me to say," Clark said.

Lex couldn't help but smirk. Clark Kent, the honorable 'I never want to hurt anyone's feelings' farm boy was back. "You're in love with Chloe. I know Clark."

"It seems everyone knows," Clark mumbled.

They were quiet for a few minutes.

"I love her too," Lex said quietly.

Clark looked into his eyes then sighed and said, "I know."

Lex didn't say anything.

"I'm sorry…about yesterday. You just don't understand, I –"

Lex put a hand up to shush him. "I get it Clark. I know she's your best friend and I'm the big bad wolf."

Clark smirked. Chloe had called him the big bad wolf.

"I don't want to hurt Chloe…ever," Lex said.

"I know you're telling the truth. I guess I wish you weren't so I'd have a reason to keep her away from you," Clark said.

"We're pathetic. Both of us in love with the same girl," Lex said, laughing.

"I told Chloe about last night? About our confrontation," Clark said.

"What did she say?" Lex asked.

"She was angry with me. But, eventually excepted my apology," Clark told him.

"Did you tell her about…" Lex held up his hand.

"No, I left that part out," Clark told him.

Lex nodded.

"Lex, I'm stepping back. I'm not going to interfere with your relationship with Chloe. But, what I said last night still stands. If you hurt her…" Clark let the silence say the rest.

Lex nodded, "I understand. The same goes for you."

They shook hands as if it was an agreement.

Lex went to put his jacket on and left to pick up Chloe.

To be continued…


	15. Crazy

Chapter 15-Crazy

"Good evening, Mr. Luthor," James, the limousine driver, said as he opened the car door for Lex.

Lex nodded a greeting and sat inside. Before James closed the door Lex handed him some directions. "Ms. Sullivan's residence."

James nodded and climbed into the driver seat. Moments later they were off towards Chloe's apartment.

Lex leaned back into his seat. He rubbed his forehead. Tonight had been quite frustrating. He couldn't stop thinking about the possibility that Clark had powers. He really wanted to stop thinking about it because the more he thought about it the more he wanted to investigate. To think he had momentarily thought that Clark had some sort of plate in his face! Lex knew though that he was making excuses for Clark, even if they were the dumbest, just to give himself a reason to stay away from this investigation. 

Clark had powers whether he'd admit or not. But, unless Clark gave him a reason, Lex was going to stay away from this. It wouldn't sit well with Chloe if he investigated her best friend. And Lex was not going to put himself in a position where Chloe would think the wrong thing. He would hate to see the look on her face if she ever thought he was using her.

He took in a deep breath as they pulled up to Chloe's apartment building. He was a tad bit nervous. He kind of felt like he was going to his prom.

"Shall I get her for you?" James asked, shaking Lex from his thoughts.

"Uh…no. I will go get her," Lex said and got out of the car.

**

Chloe heard a knock at her door as she rushed to put on her shoes. "Just a sec!" She yelled. She got up and did a once over in the mirror. She took in a big deep breath, stood up straight, and opened the door. "Lex."

Lex's mouth practically dropped to the floor at the site of Chloe. She was absolutely stunning. "C-Chloe…you look," he took in a deep breath. 

Chloe smiled at this reaction.

"You look enchanting," he told her finally.

She did a curtsy and said, "Thank you. And you, Mr. Luthor, look very handsome." She winked at him.

He smiled at her. "Oh, I brought you this," he handed her a small box.

She opened it and inside was a gold Angel pin. "Wow, Lex, this is beautiful."

"I thought what better to get an Angel," Lex said. He took it and pinned it on her dress. "The gold looks great with the chocolate color."

"You have great taste," Chloe said. She shut the door behind her as they held hands and walked down together.

"That is a stunning dress," Lex commented.

"Thank you," she said quietly.

"Wait. Stop," Lex said.

"What?" Chloe asked as if something were wrong.

"I forgot something," Lex said.

"What could you have possibly forgotten?" Chloe asked, confused.

"This," he said and pulled Chloe to him.

They kissed passionately.

After a few moments they broke apart. Chloe was smiling as she said, "I'm glad you remembered."

"Me too," he said, giving her a quick peck on the cheek, and leading her towards the limousine. "So are you nervous?" Lex asked when they were seated and driving away.

"Not really…Ohmigod! What happened to your hand?" She asked finally noticing the bandage. "Did Clark do that?"

Lex looked at his hand then back at Chloe. "Uh…no. No Clark didn't do this."

"Well, what happened?"

"A window," Lex said. "I didn't realize it was loose. It slammed down on my hand."

Chloe cringed. "Ouch! That must have really hurt."

"It's OK. Really," Lex told her.

"How's your cheek?" Chloe asked.

"A little soar, but it's OK," Lex told her.

Chloe smiled. She kissed Lex then said, "My poor Lex. He keeps getting injured."

Lex laughed. "I'm a survivor."

He watched and studied every inch of her face as she laughed. When she laughed it seemed like there was a shine around her face. Her teeth sparkled when she smiled. Her lips were perfectly shaped and even looked as soft as they felt. And her eyes, there were no words to describe her eyes. Her hair bounced in all the right places. His eyes followed her face all the way down to her neckline where he spotted a beautiful sparkling silver necklace. There was something strange about it that made him stare at it. Chloe noticed his gaze on her necklace.

"Clark gave it to me," she said quietly.

Lex looked up into her eyes. She was a little nervous. 

"I didn't want to wear it," she began. "But…"

"Its OK, Chloe. I'm not upset."

"No, no you don't understand. Clark talked to me today. He said he was sorry and he wouldn't try to come between us. He wanted me to wear it tonight," she said.

He kissed her hand and said, "It's a beautiful necklace."

Chloe smiled.

"But, my Angel pin is better," Lex uttered quickly, making Chloe giggle.

"You're too much," she kissed him.

**

Chloe took in deep breaths as her and Lex walked inside the beautifully decorated building, full of rich people. She couldn't help but be nervous. Lex squeezed her hand, but she barely noticed. Her eyes darted everywhere, looking at everything and everyone.

"Nervous?" Lex asked.

Chloe shook her head no, but said "Yup."

Lex chuckled. "Don't be."

Chloe grabbed a glass of champagne when a waiter came around, and gulped the whole thing down.

"Woah," Lex said.

Chloe looked at the glass and said, "Ohmigod, did I just drink champagne?"

Lex nodded. "Did you like it?"

"I can't remember what it tastes like," she said, astonished.

Lex laughed.

"Lex? Lex Luthor?"

Lex cringed at the sound of the British accent that had just called his name. "Brace yourself," Lex whispered to Chloe.

They turned around, still holding hands, to see Victoria walking towards them. Chloe vaguely recognized her, but she did know that she was probably a woman from Lex's past. She looked over at Lex. His smile was obviously forced and he almost looked as if he could throw up.

When Victoria reached them she said, "Lex, how nice to see you." Victoria looked Chloe up and down not impressed with what she saw.

"Wish I could say the same," Lex said, tone so polite that if you didn't listen to the words you'd never know it was an insult.

Victoria either wasn't listening to him or simply didn't care. She was much more interested in who Chloe was. "Who's this?" She asked, nodding to Chloe.

"Chloe Sullivan," Chloe answered.

Victoria gave a sarcastic smile and said, "Never heard of you."

Chloe looked slightly confused then said, "Don't know why you would have."

Victoria raised her eyebrows then looked at Lex, "Feisty one, isn't she?"

"That she is," Lex said, putting an arm around her and bringing her closer to him.

By the look on Victoria's face she didn't like what Lex had just done. 

"Gotta go to the ladies room. I'll be back in a few minutes," Chloe said and started to walk off, but Lex's arm was still around her. He was hesitant to let her go it was evident in his face. His expression begged for her not to leave him alone with Victoria. She almost laughed. He looked like a scared little boy. She quickly kissed him on the lips then headed for the bathroom.

Victoria watched Chloe leave then turned back to Lex. "Cute," Victoria commented.

Lex smirked but said nothing.

"You always loved a challenge," Victoria continued. "So, by the look of her dress she either has a lot of money or you've been donating to charity."

Lex sighed.

"So, which one is it?" Victoria asked.

Lex looked down and smiled. He walked up to Victoria and whispered in her ear, "She has a lot more than you could ever dream of having." With that he walked off to wait outside the bathroom for Chloe.

A few minutes later, Chloe walked out of the bathroom. She spotted Lex leaning against the wall. She smiled at him.

"How could you leave me alone with that witch?" Lex asked her, grabbing her hand.

"Oh come on, she wasn't that scary," Chloe said.

"You don't know her," Lex said. 

Chloe giggled. She noticed and older man staring at them. "Hey, who is that guy?"

Lex followed her gaze. He sighed, "That's my father. We might as well go over there."

They walked over to his father.

"Son, how are you?" His father greeted, plastering a smile on his face.

"I'm fine. This is Chloe Sullivan," Lex looked over at Chloe and smiled.

She smiled back.

"My girlfriend," Lex finished.

Chloe could feel her heart skip a beat when he announced her as if his girlfriend. His father examined Chloe.

Lex didn't quite like the look his father was giving Chloe. He pulled Chloe closer to him in a gesture that said Chloe was his.

His father smiled and stuck a hand out, "Nice to meet you, Ms. Sullivan."

Chloe took his hand and shook it. "Same to you."

"Come on Chloe," Lex said, pulling her away from his father. "Let's go dance."

"Leaving so soon?" His father asked, still watching Chloe.

Chloe was too nervous to really notice this.

"I feel like dancing with my girlfriend," Lex said. "Come on, Chloe."

"Bye, Mr. Luthor," Chloe said and followed Lex to the dance floor. "Everything all right, Lex?" Chloe asked, as they wrapped their arms around each other and began dancing.

"My father and I don't get along very well," Lex said.

"I knew that," Chloe said.

"How?"

"Well, everyone knew back in Smallville," she told him.

"It just seemed as if every woman I showed in interest in my father would make a conquest," Lex explained. "Victoria was one of the first."

"Oh, I see. I didn't realize she had broken your heart," Chloe said, a little surprised.

Lex scoffed, "Please, I don't care about her."

"Oh."

"I just don't want him to do that to you," Lex said.

"Yuck! No offense, but your dad is old…and gross," Chloe said.

Lex laughed. "I think I have nothing to worry about."

"Of course you don't. So it really didn't bother you that your dad and…Victoria-" 

Lex shook his head. "No."

Chloe remained quiet.

"Look Chloe, I know it's no secret to you that I've…had experience. I just never found anyone till now that I…" Lex wasn't sure if he should say it yet.

Chloe waited for him to finish.

He looked into her eyes; "I love you, Chloe."

Chloe was still quiet.

"Is that crazy? It's only been week," Lex said, silently begging for her to say something.

Chloe smiled and said, "No, it's not crazy."

"Can I tell you something you don't know?" Lex asked.

"Yeah," she said.

"I've always noticed you," he looked down at his feet then back at her. "I used to think it was funny because Clark stared at Lana, you stared at Clark, and I stared at you. Only problem was nobody would look back to see who was looking at them."

Chloe tilted her head, watching him with amazement. "My turn."

He nodded for her to go ahead.

"I found you very intriguing. In fact, I was dangerously close to having a crush. But, I forced myself not to because to me Clark was a realistic crush and you…you just seemed out of reach," Chloe said.

"Funny how things turn out," he commented.

"Yeah. You know some people believe in love at first sight because they know right then and there. Others don't but, later they realize they were in love from the first sight but they just didn't realize it till later," Chloe said then added softly, "My mom said that."

"She must've been a beautiful woman," Lex commented.

"She was," Chloe said quietly. "Maybe…maybe you and I have been in love all these years but were too scared to realize it."

"Does…Does that mean that-"

"Yes, Lex, I love you too."

To be continued…


	16. I care for you but...

Chapter 16- I care for you but…

"I want to know," Chloe poked Lex. "Tell me about your first kiss."

Lex sighed and rolled his eyes. "Okay…OUCH!"

"Oh, oops!" Chloe bit her lip.

"That's the fourth time. Chloe, I love you, but you're a horrible dancer," he laughed.

She stepped on his foot again, though on purpose this time.

"That was on purpose," he said, raising an eyebrow.

She raised an eyebrow also and said, "I know."

"Violent tendencies, I learn a new thing about you everyday," he said.

"Yeah, yeah. So, now tell me about your first kiss," Chloe said again.

Lex sighed, "All right. I was in the first grade-"

"First grade? Woah, you started your ladies man days early," Chloe commented.

"Are you going to let me finish this story?" Lex said, with a smile.

"I'm sorry," Chloe said sarcastically.

"Her name was…" Lex thought about this.

"What a surprise that you'd forget her name," Chloe joked.

"Haha…tell me about your first kiss then," Lex told her.

"It was with Clark," she said.

"Are you serious?" Lex asked.

"Remember that guy who could persuade you to do anything by shaking your hand?" Chloe asked.

Lex nodded.

"Well, I put him to the test. He persuaded me to kiss Clark. I couldn't even remember what happened afterward," Chloe said.

"OK, tell me about the first one you remember then," Lex said.

"OK…well, I was sort of fighting with this guy when he kissed me. But, let me tell you it was a great kiss," Chloe said.

Lex didn't seem pleased. In fact, he seemed a bit jealous. "Why were you fighting with him?"

"Because, he wouldn't tell me what he got in Speech class," she answered and poked his ticklish spot.

Lex laughed. "You really got me with that one."

Chloe smiled.

Lex's face got serious as he stared into her eyes, "So, was I really the first kiss you remember?"

"…Yeah."

"Well, Ms. Sullivan, I must tell you, you are one lucky girl," Lex joked with her.

Chloe rolled her eyes.

They kissed when Lex's father walked up to them and cleared his throat loudly. Chloe and Lex looked up at him. Lionel, Lex's father, looked over at Chloe and said, "May I cut in?"

Lionel took Chloe's hand when Lex stopped him. "No you may not," Lex answered.

Lionel smirked and said, "Don't worry. I'll give her back in a few moments."

Chloe could see Lex was angry. He felt uncomfortable with Lionel wanting to dance with Chloe. Chloe felt uncomfortable as well and did not want to dance with Lionel. So she clutched her stomach and said, "Thank you Mr. Luthor, but I am not feeling well. Lex is going to take me home."

Lex looked at Chloe's arm, which Lionel was still holding. His father let go of her. "Well, I hope you feel better Ms. Sullivan. I hope to see you soon." He smiled at Chloe.

Chloe moved to be closer to Lex and he put an arm around her. "Come on, Lex. Let's go."

Lex didn't stop glaring at his father when he said, "Yeah, let's get out of here."

They turned around and left the ball. Once outside Chloe said, "I see what you mean about your dad."

"I'm sorry you had to go through that Chloe," Lex said sincerely.

"It's not your fault Lex," she said, leaning her head on his shoulder as they walked toward the limousine.

"I'll take you home," Lex said.

Chloe shook her head "I don't want to go home."

"Really?" Lex said, happily.

Chloe smiled. "Let's go to your place."

Lex smiled ear to ear. "Your wish is my command."

**

"Wow! Your apartment is amazing," Chloe commented.

"Chloe, you've been here…" Lex looked at his watch. "4 hours and you just now noticed the way it looks?" 

She playfully hit him. "Yes, well you and I were a little busy. So, I didn't get a chance to really see it." She lay on her stomach, a sheet wrapped around her, and rested her chin on her folded arms. Lex moved to lie on his side right next to her. He stared at her face and ran his fingers through her hair.

"You know, you're extraordinary," Lex said.

She smiled. "You can stop all the sweet talk. You already got me in bed."

He laughed then moved and kissed the tip of her shoulder. "You've got me under some kind of spell."

She turned to lay on her side and wrapped an arm around him. They stared into each other's eyes. 

"When we have kids I hope they get your eyes," Lex commented.

Chloe laughed. "When we have kids?"

Lex smiled and nodded.

"OK. I hope they get your cute little lips," she said, touching his lips.

He kissed her fingertip. "Your hair."

"You don't have any!" She exclaimed then laughed with him.

"Well, when I did I looked like carrot top," Lex said.

"I don't believe that."

"Believe it. It's true."

"I hope they get your ambition," Chloe said.

"With your honesty," he said softly.

"Look at us. Talking about kids after only a week of dating," Chloe chuckled.

"There's nothing wrong with that. When you know, you know," he said quietly. "Marry me."

Chloe laughed.

Lex smiled at her and waited for an answer.

Chloe stopped laughing. "You're serious?" She sat up. 

He also sat up and rested his chin on her shoulder. "I scared you. I'm sorry."

Chloe didn't say anything.

He took her hand and laced his fingers into hers. "But…well, Chloe you know I love you. You love me. Why not?"

Chloe turned her head to look at him.

"We don't have to get married right now. We can wait a few months," he said.

"A few months?" 

"Or…a couple years," he said.

Chloe didn't answer.

Lex felt himself start to tremble. Maybe he was moving to fast for her now. But, he couldn't help it. He loved Chloe and he wanted to be with her forever. "Chloe, what is it?" He asked, softly.

"I…"

"I'm sorry," Lex said. "We can drop it." He moved away from her.

"Lex," she touched his arm to stop him from moving away.

He stopped and looked at her.

"I just want to let you know, I care for you…" she took in a deep breath.

Lex knew what was coming. She was going to tell him things were moving to fast and they needed to slow it down.

"I love you," Chloe finally said. "I want to marry you."

Lex looked up shocked. For a moment he was happy then he settled down and knew there was probably a but. 

"But…"

There it is, Lex thought to himself.

"We have to get married in Smallville," she said. "During the summer."

Lex smiled. He grabbed her and kissed her happily. "Ohmigod, Chloe. I was so scared for a minute there. I was sure you were going to say no."

"Say no? Are you crazy?" She said and laughed as he planted kisses all over her face.

"We can go get an engagement ring tomorrow," he told her. "We'll get something big and beautiful."

"No, nothing big, please," she said.

"Nothing big?" Even coming from Chloe this surprised Lex. Usually all girls wanted expensive stuff.

Chloe cringed. "No, big stuff looks tacky. Something small yet unique is better."

"Just like you," he said and kissed her forehead.

Chloe slapped a hand to her forehead and said, "Ohmigod, I can't believe this is actually happening."

"Well, believe it."

"I knew someday I'd get married but I thought it'd be when I was like 40 or something," she told him.

"I got you beat on that one," Lex said.

"What?"

"Yeah, I was ready to live the bachelor life forever," he told her. "Didn't think there was a girl out there made for Lex Luthor," he added.

Chloe laughed. "What is Forbes magazine going to write when they find out Lex Luthor is engaged to Chloe 'who'?" 

Lex laughed at the thought. "Oh please, one day you'll be some famous journalist and when people look at me they'll say, 'Look there goes Chloe Luthor's husband. What's his name'." Lex told her.

"Chloe Luthor," Chloe repeated. "'And the Pulitzer goes to Chloe Luthor!'"

"And the crowd goes wild!" Lex said, making the sound.

Chloe laughed at him then got quiet.

"What's wrong, Chloe?" He asked.

Chloe sighed. "I wish my mom was still alive to see me get married."

"Same here," Lex said and wrapped his arms around Chloe as they lay back down. "Do you think your mom would have liked me."

"Yeah, she would've. She told me before she died that Clark and I are destined to be. But, she never met you," Chloe said.

"That's right. Besides, I would have pulled out all the charm," he said.

"I'm sure you would have," she smiled at the thought. "She always talked about making my wedding dress." 

"Maybe you could wear hers," Lex suggested.

Chloe smiled, "I never thought of that. I could ask my dad if we still have it."

"So, why do you want to get married in Smallville," Lex asked out of curiosity. Though he knew he wanted to get married in Smallville too.

"Because my mom loved it there. Plus she always said summer weddings were magical so that's why we gotta get married in the summer," Chloe told him.

"Whatever you want," Lex said.

She turned to look at Lex. "One thing, Lex."

"Anything."

"Please don't invite business acquaintances. Invite your actual friends and family. I just want it to be a friends and family thing," Chloe told him.

"I promise, Chloe. Only friends and family," he said.

"Come here," she pulled him to her. 

"As I said, whatever you want," he said as they began kissing.

To be continued…


	17. Tables Turned...

Chapter 17-Tables Turned…

Clark felt like he couldn't breathe. In fact, he was hyperventilating. Chloe was standing five feet away from him but it felt like her engagement ring was giving itself a close up for him. 

'Lex and I are engaged' kept ringing in his head along with Chloe's happy smile. 

'God NO!' Clark's mind screamed. He silently begged to wake up from this nightmare. Everything was spinning and Chloe was giving him a strange look.

She walked up to him and touched his arm. "Clark?"

He looked at her as if she had an extra eye.

"Clark, I just told you Lex and I are engaged," she said.

Clark stared at her before he was finally able to say something. "It's been a week," he said incredulous.

Chloe smiled. She didn't seem to catch on to Clark's tone. She sighed, "I know. It's so crazy."

Clark looked away from her. 

Chloe watched Clark's reaction. He wasn't happy. She sighed, "Clark, I know how you feel about Lex. I don't understand why. You and him used to be best friends."

"You don't understand, Chloe? How can you not understand?" Clark asked, shocked.

"What?" 

"I LOVE YOU, Chloe!" Clark yelled. "Don't you understand that? I…love you."

Chloe was rendered speechless. She knew Clark had feelings that he was jealous, but she had no idea he was actually in love with her. "Clark, I…don't know what to say."

God, how could this be happening? Clark thought to himself. It just all happened to fast for him. "I thought you knew," Clark was able to say.

"I didn't know you were in love with me," she whispered, feeling incredibly bad.

"Yeah well…" Clark really didn't know what to say. "I should go."

"Clark," she said sadly.

He looked away from her. What was he going to do? He turned around to look at her. "Chloe, listen to me." He grabbed her by the shoulders. "This is crazy. You and Lex have been dating…barely dating a week."

Chloe sighed. "I know it sounds insane-"

"It is insane, Chloe. Why can't you see that?" He asked.

Chloe pushed his arms off her, annoyed. "I'm sorry Clark. I didn't want to have to resort to this, but you're having a hard time with this just because you love me."

Clark shook his head. "You're my best friend! It's not like you to just…God Chloe! You didn't even like Lex back then!"

"Don't act like you knew what went through my mind back then," Chloe argued.

"You were always suspicious of him. Always thought he-"

"You don't know what I thought of him back then Clark! How could you?"

"We were best friends," Clark reminded her.

"No! I was your faithful best friend. Sadly, it didn't go both ways. Your world revolved around Lana Lang," Chloe said Lana's name with much disdain.

"That's not fair," Clark said.

Chloe didn't respond right away.

"Chloe…"

"No matter how I felt back then it is possible to change those feelings," Chloe explained.

"Just like you changed your feelings about me," Clark said.

Chloe sighed. "Clark…"

Clark held a hand up to shush her then turned and left. There was only one place he could find some sort of comfort, Smallville.

**

He stood staring out the window of the barn. He could just close his eyes and imagine all the laughs Chloe and him had in this barn. But, now she was with Lex Luthor. Why was this happening? It had only been a week! 

They were supposed to date a few months maybe then Chloe would realize Lex wasn't for her or Lex would break her heart. Then Chloe would realize Clark was the one not Lex.

But now they were getting married! "Damnit!" Clark yelled and punched the wall, making a hole in it.

"Woah, someone's pissed."

Clark swung around to see his friend Pete standing there. "Pete."

"Hey, you're mom told me you were here. Everything OK?" Pete asked.

Clark looked away from him.

"OK, I see someone doesn't want to talk about it. So then, how's Metropolis?" Pete asked, trying to make everything better.

"It's OK. Not what I expected," Clark mumbled. "What are you doing here? I thought you left to go back to school a few days ago?"

"I leave tomorrow," Pete asked. "By the way, Happy New Year."

"Well, my New Year is starting out really bad, but I hope you have a good one," Clark said honestly.

"What happened Clark?" 

I finally realized Chloe is the one I'm meant to be with but she's engaged to Lex Luthor, Clark thought to himself. 

Pete sighed. "Why won't you tell me what's wrong?"

Clark looked down at his feet. "Chloe's engaged," he mumbled.

"What?"

Clark sighed, "Chloe's-"

"No, I know. I heard you. I just can't believe it," Pete said.

"Well, believe it."

"I see what this is about," Pete said.

Clark looked away from him gaze.

"Oh yeah, the tables have turned. You're in love with Chloe," Pete said with a smile.

Clark waited a moment to respond. He shrugged, "So what?"

"'So what?'" Pete asked, surprised.

"Yeah so what? She's doesn't love me anymore," Clark told him.

"I remember having to hear it everyday," Pete said, rolling his eyes as he remembered Chloe's constant brooding over Clark. "She loves you Clark."

Clark shook his head. "She doesn't anymore."

"Clark, you can love a bunch of people unconditionally. But, love…true love…being in love is only for one other person. You don't just change it up and love someone else," Pete told him.

"Chloe doesn't seem to think so," Clark muttered.

"So, prove her wrong," Pete told him.

"No…no, you don't understand. You didn't see…" he sighed. "You didn't see the look in her eyes. She's in love with him."

"Well, you and her have history. You've got the advantage," Pete told him. "You've known each other for years."

"Yeah, well he's got an advantage too. He gets what he wants and he wants Chloe. Normally, anyone could probably work around that, but Chloe wants him too," Clark said.

"'He gets what he wants'?" Pete chuckled. "Who are we talking about? Lex Luthor?" 

Pete continued to laugh but stopped when Clark just stared at him and sighed.

"OK…" Pete widened his eyes. "Woah."

"Exactly," Clark said.

"Lex Luthor…"

"Yeah," Clark confirmed.

"Woah," they said in unison.

"Lex Luthor…Lex Luthor? Are you sure?" Pete asked.

Clark nodded.

"OK, you're gonna have to repeat it," Pete said, still in shock.

"Repeat what? I never said it. I'm not sure I even want to say it," Clark said.

"Are you sure?" Pete asked again.

Clark huffed, "Yes Pete! I'm sure! Chloe's engaged to Lex Luthor!"

"Chloe Sullivan?"

Clark rolled his eyes.

"Intrepid ex-reporter of the Torch Chloe Sullivan?" 

Clark buried his face in his hands.

"Our Chloe?" 

"Pete you're killing me!" Clark yelled.

"Chloe's engaged to Lex Luthor," Pete said out loud to himself.

"YES! You say it one more time and I'm gonna have to hurt you," Clark threatened.

They both stood in silence.

**

"Is the girl really that much of a challenge to get in bed that you had to resort to making her thinking you two would get married?" Lionel asked Lex.

Lex sighed. He was starting to get a headache. "It's not pretend. Chloe and I are getting married," he told his father.

"You can't be serious," Lionel responded.

"I've never been more serious," Lex told him.

Lionel sighed. "You're making a mistake. You've known the girl a week!"

"I've known her five years," Lex said.

"Barely I'm sure. She came from a Small town to the big city. She barely makes ends meat, is trying to go to school, has practically nothing in her back acc-"

"Wait a second! You've been looking into Chloe's bank account?" Lex said, as if this should shock him about his father.

"You don't think I'm going to research the girl my son wants to marry?" Lionel asked, surprised Lex wouldn't realize this.

"I can't believe this…"

"Alexander, don't you understand? Marrying into the Luthor family is like winning the lottery to her," Lionel told him.

"Chloe is not like that."

"All women are!"

"Mom wasn't."

Lionel was speechless.

Lex walked up to Lionel and looked him straight in the eye. "Stay away from Chloe…and me."

With that said, Lex left the office.

To be continued…


	18. Distractions

Chapter 18-Distractions

"I wonder what's wrong with Clark," Jonathan Kent said, as his gaze fell upon the barn where he knew Clark was.

Martha Kent sighed. "I don't know. He didn't tell me either. He just came in, said he was here, and left to the barn."

"Here they come," Jonathan said when he saw Clark and Pete walking towards the house.

Martha moved to get two glasses of milk and some cookies for the boys. Maybe it would help Clark feel better, she thought to herself.

"Hey Mrs. Kent," Pete greeted as he and Clark sat down at the table.

"Boys," Martha said, setting glasses of milk in front of them. She rubbed Clark's forehead as if he had a fever. "You OK, sweetie?"

"I'm fine," he said quietly.

"I made cookies," Martha said as she walked over to the tray of cookies.

"Cookies? Heck yeah!" Pete wailed.

"Chloe's engaged," Clark said out of nowhere.

Martha and Jonathan both turned to look at their son waiting for him to say he was kidding. It never came. They finally realized why he was upset. Martha decided the best way to deal with this was to just say, "Really? Didn't she just graduate from high school?"

Clark looked down. "She's engaged to Lex Luthor."

The cookie tray fell to the floor. "Say…Say that again."

Pete hit Clark. "Why'd you have to say it while she was holding the cookies," he hissed.

Clark ignored him and looked from his mothers shocked face to his fathers shocked face.

"Lex…Luthor?" Martha said.

"Yeah mom," Clark confirmed.

"Chloe Sullivan?" His dad asked.

Both Pete and Clark rolled their eyes. Not this again.

"The short little blonde reporter Chloe?" Martha asked.

"Your Chloe?"

"YES!" Both Pete and Clark said in unison.

Martha sat down, stunned, cookies still all over the floor. "I never imagined it."

"I thought that girl had more sense," Jonathan commented. "I mean Lex Luthor. He's-"

"Dad," Clark stopped him. "Please don't start this. It's bad enough Chloe's engaged to him."

"Well, I'm going to talk to that girl," Martha said.

"Mom, come on. Leave it alone," Clark told her.

"No. She's only 19 and he's…"

"25," Clark said for her.

"Yes! She just graduated from high school. She's way to young," Martha said.

"By law, she's been old enough to get married for over a year," Clark said.

"Yeah, I mean…she's old enough to get married, have sex, kids-"

"PETE!" They all yelled.

"Tough crowd," Pete mumbled.

Clark couldn't take this anymore. He got up and left.

"Oh, Clark," Martha called after him but he was already out the door.

This is crazy, Clark thought to himself. There has got to be something I can do! If I could just distract her somehow, some way, get her to think clearly.

"Ah!" Clark felt his hand burning. He was beginning to feel extremely lightheaded as if everything was spinning. He tried to shake his head clear. He examined his hand to see his veins popping out. His eyes darted around when they stopped on a meteor rock laying on the ground.

He quickly ran away from it. When he was a safe distance he stopped to regain his composure. He may feel better, but it still scared the hell out of him. That was when it hit him.

"Ohmigod," he breathed. "That's it." He looked in the direction of the meteor rock. That had been Chloe's obsession in high school. The meteor rocks, the wall of weird, anything paranormal had Chloe like Dana Scully, hot on the trail for answers. She used to jump headfirst into finding the answers, no worries, no cares. That would be the irresistible bait. All he had to do was drop a few pieces to give Chloe enough initiative and Lex or no Lex she'd stop at nothing to find the answers.

Oh yeah, Clark had a plan and he had to work fast.

**

Why couldn't he forget his feelings for a moment and just be happy for her? Chloe plopped down on the couch and fingered her engagement ring as she continued to think about this situation.

Clark's being childish, she decided. When he dated Lana in high school I was able to put my feelings aside and be happy for him. Why can't he do the same?

They were, after all, supposed to be best friends. They were supposed to be there for each other through thick and thin. They weren't supposed to judge each other.

All right all right! So, maybe I can see how insane this situation is. I see Lex after three years and swear to never be Smallville gossip. A week later, BAM, I'm engaged to Lex Luthor. In approximately six or seven months I'm going to be Mrs. Chloe Luthor for the rest of my life! DAMN I'm brave.

OK…well, maybe if it was switched and this was Clark and Lana I could have the same reaction he did. But, that's only because Clark is definitely not one to do something like this. It took the boy three years to ask the girl out, for Christ's sake! Furthermore, it took him 11 years to realize he was in love with me! I hate to say it but Clark; you're a dumbass!

But, you see Clark, I'm different from you, Chloe thought to herself. I, Chloe Sullivan, am spontaneous. I go by passion to find the answers. I go by intuition, by hunch. I don't think things through DAMNIT! Sure, it has crazy consequences but only good things come from it.

So, don't you see? Maybe it's been a week but my hunch says Lex and I have true love. And you know what crazy consequence came from that? A WEDDING!

She sighed. I really need some kind of distraction, she thought to herself. I do still have to buy my books and supplies for school. Last time I tried I ended up being kissed by Lex, not that I minded at all. She smiled at the memory.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Chloe quickly jumped off the couch and swung around to see Lex standing behind the couch, smiling. She walked over to him and punched him in the arm.

"OUCH! Chloe!" He said, surprised at her reaction. He clutched his bruised arm.

"Don't scare me like that!" She scolded. She looked away from him, flaring with anger.

Her anger melted away when he wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry. Are you still mad?"

She huffed. "Maybe," she muttered.

"You punched me!" He reminded her.

"Well, you deserved it."

"Oh come on, you know you're not mad," he kissed her cheek. "You smell good."

"Don't you try and sweet talk me Lex Luthor," she warned.

"Why not? Is it working?" He asked with a smile.

She turned around to look him in the eye. "You're impossible."

"Well, you know me."

"How long have you been here?" Chloe asked.

"Long enough to watch you have about a million different facial expressions. What were you thinking about?" He asked with much curiosity.

"I told Clark," she said.

"Oh," he said realizing what Chloe had been thinking about. "He didn't take it too well."

"He left," Chloe told him.

"He needs time to cool off Chloe," he told her. He tenderly ran his fingers through her hair, hoping it would make her feel better. 

"He took his stuff," Chloe said quietly.

Lex sighed. "Maybe it's better that way."

Chloe looked up at him. "Lex…"

"It doesn't mean you can't fix your friendship. But, Chloe maybe it's better that he doesn't live with you."

She crossed her arms.

"I'm not saying that because you and I are engaged. Though that could be part of it," he said with a smirk.

She smiled shyly.

"I just mean that maybe it's better for him that he not be around the woman he loves when she's engaged to be married to someone else," he explained.

She wrapped her arms around him and buried her face into his chest. "You're probably right…you're always right."

He hugged her tightly. 

She broke their hug and looked at him. "How'd you know he's in love with me?"

"I'm a guy in love. I know these things," he said with a shrug.

"Whatever," she sighed. 

Lex watched as Chloe, still sad, walked to her room to gather her things. He followed her. "Where are you going?"

"To work."

"Oh. Do you have to?" Lex asked.

"Yes, Lex, I have to." She gave him a kiss on the cheek. 

She started to walk out but he stopped her. "Technically…you…don't have to."

Chloe eyed him. "I have rent to pay."

"Chloe, may I remind you we're engaged," he said, holding up her hand with the engagement ring on it.

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Lex, being engaged doesn't waive your rent."

"I didn't want it to resort to this," he warned then ran up to her and scooped her up in his arms.

She screamed happily. "Lex! What are you doing?"

"I'm capturing you!" He let himself, with Chloe still in his arms, fall on the couch.

She tried to get up but he wouldn't let her go.

"Oh no! I don't think so! You're not going anywhere," he said, arms still wrapped around her.

"Lex…" she whined.

"Chloe, do I have to knock you upside the head?" Lex asked.

"What?" Chloe said, stunned.

"Move in with me!" He said.

Chloe became silent and tilted her head as she thought about this.

"Great big place, I'm there, no rent to pay, I'm there," he whispered in her ear. "Did I mention I'm there?"

Chloe giggled. "You're strange."

"I'm serious Chloe-"

"Oh really? You could have fooled me with the way you were talking," Chloe said, laughing at him.

"Come on Chlo…we're getting married anyway and-"

"Exactly," Chloe interrupted. "We're getting married this summer. So I want to savor these months I have before I'm chained," Chloe said with a little giggle.

"Yeah, you better be giggling when you say that," he said, playfully tickling her.

After a few moments they stopped laughing and caught their breath. Lex stroked her face.

"Seriously, Chloe, you should move in with me," he told her.

Chloe sighed and with a smile, "All right, since you absolutely insist-"

"Yes, I absolutely insist," he said.

"But, if you snore," she warned. 

"Is that a threat?" He asked.

She laughed. He gave her a kiss on the lips. "I'll start packing after work."

"Now, about work-"

"Oh, no. I'm keeping my job," she told him.

Lex sighed. "Fine, if you insist on being Miss Independent, but maybe you could cut back on the hours now. Besides, it'll be better for you. You can concentrate on school more."

"I wish every girl was as lucky as me," she said with a dreamy sigh.

He got up from the couch, took her hand and helped her up. "Come on," he said.

"Lex, what are you doing?" She asked.

He picked her up by her waist. "Today you're going to be late to work," he said, walking to her room, still carrying a giggling Chloe.

To be continued…


	19. Spotless

Chapter 19-Spotless

Chloe stared down at the syllabus in front of her and tried to read along but her mind was elsewhere. It had been a week since Clark had left. She really missed him. It'd be easier if he left just because he didn't want to live with a girl. But, he left because he was angry and hurt. He left with the possibility of never being her friend again. She really needed him as a friend

He loved her. She should be ecstatic. She had wanted this since they first met years ago. But, things were different now. Chloe had become independent and found herself able to live on her own. Then Lex came into her life and not only did she find herself in love but found herself being loved back. Clark had waited too long to do that. 

Maybe if Lex wasn't in her life right now she could…love Clark back. Actually, she'd never tell Clark or Lex this, but she knew that if Lex wasn't in her life she could definitely love Clark again. Of course, that was only if Lex wasn't in her life. It was like the woman who loses the man she loves and finds love again later but could never love like the first. She knew that's how it was. No matter what happened she didn't think she could ever love Clark like she loved Lex.

Clark's her best friend or at least was. She really wanted to still be friends, but not if he was going to act childish. Still her eyes looked all over the place for him when she arrived for the first day at school. She hoped he hadn't decided to pack up and leave to Smallville permanently because of what happened.

She tried to shake her head from the thoughts that frustrated her. She had a lot of things to do today. It was the first day of school and this was her only class today, thank goodness. Then she had to go to work, then pick up her paycheck, go to the bank to deposit it, then go home and finish packing and getting the apartment clean for the next tenant. 

Chloe was kind of glad things were a little back to normal now. Last week, meeting up with Lex mixed with dating and becoming engaged had her at a natural high all week. She was glad that this week things resembled normality and she was down from her high. She was able to think clearly and realize that her love for Lex was not really just a bunch of excitement. She came to realize that she absolutely truly loved Lex Luthor and she did in fact want to be his wife. 

She made it clear to him that she did not intend to be living off of him. He understood and admitted that he loved her independence. So, that was settled. Though Lex did mention that he was scared her many hours at work could distract her from school. He told her he really wanted her to stay focused and believed she'd be one of most unique journalists the world has yet to know. Chloe loved that he believed in her. She promised him her grades would stay A's and B's.

"And you ma'am?"

Chloe's head shot up to look at the teacher. "I'm sorry?"

"We're doing introductions. Would you please stand up, tell us your name, and something interesting about yourself?" The teacher requested.

Chloe hesitantly stood up. This was the only thing about college that she hated: introductions. She could have sworn those were only for high school. "My name is Chloe…Chloe Sullivan."

The teacher smiled. "And why did you pick Egyptian History as an elective?"

"Because knowing as much history as possible for different cultures can help lead you to answers," Chloe said.

"Answers?"

I thought she only wanted my name and something interesting about myself. I didn't realize this was an interrogation. Nonetheless, Chloe smiled and said, "I'm into the paranormal and I find the many myths and superstitions of Egypt intriguing."

The teacher smiled at Chloe. "That's the first time I'd heard that answer. So, Ms. Sullivan, tell us something interesting about yourself."

Chloe thought about this and went blank.

The teacher chuckled. "She's silent."

Chloe shrugged, "I collect Spiderman comics." It was in fact true. It was not something Chloe admitted everyday. But, considering her kind of personality, it would be something people found surprising and interesting. Plus, Spiderman was the only superhero she found that had substance and depth. It was an interesting story on how his life came to be. It was simple genetic mutation. Being bit by a genetically engineered spider gave him a whole new life. 

Of course, nobody in the class knew her well enough to find that surprising and interesting. So, the girls just gave a strange look while some guys didn't care and few gave her a 'I think you're cute' look. Chloe sighed. The door to the classroom opened and the rest was slow motion to Chloe as Clark walked in and sat down. The teacher didn't mind that Clark was late and said something to Chloe, but she missed it.

"Excuse me?" Chloe said to the teacher, when she finally came back from being surprised.

"Are you engaged? I see a ring on your finger," the teacher asked, pointing at the ring that Chloe was absentmindedly fidgeting with.

Chloe looked down at the ring then stopped playing with it. She looked up and said, "Uh…yeah. Yes, I'm engaged."

"When are you planning to get married?" The teacher asked.

Chloe momentarily looked at Clark who was looking down at his Egyptian History Book. She looked back to the teacher. "This summer. We…haven't exactly set a date."

"That's nice," the teacher commented.

"Can I sit down now?" Chloe asked politely.

The teacher nodded and went on to the next student. Chloe sat down relieved then blanked out through the rest of class. After class was over she quickly gathered her things and ran to get Clark.

"Chloe."

Chloe stopped running and turned around to see Clark leaning against the wall near the classroom door. She walked up to him, "Clark…"

He gave her a small smile. "Hi."

"Clark, where have you been? Is everything OK? We need to-"

He put a finger to her lips. "Chloe, slow down. I went to Smallville for a day then came back and managed to score a dorm. I'm OK and yes we do need to talk."

Chloe smiled.

A few minutes later…

"Hungry?" Chloe asked, as Clark took a big bite out of a cheeseburger. They were sitting at a bench on campus.

"A little bit," he managed to say through chewing.

"Yuck."

He put the Cheeseburger down. "Chloe, I have something to say."

Chloe waited.

"I'm sorry for how I acted," he told her. "I was wrong…and jealous."

"Clark…"

"No, Chloe listen. I still…love you. It's not something you get rid of overnight. But, hopefully I'll get over it. Either way I'll have to put it aside because I definitely want to be best friends," Clark said.

Chloe's eye lit up as she happily hugged Clark. "I'm so happy. Thank you Clark!" After hugging him she sat back down. "This is awesome!"

"So, how did your Dad take the news?" Clark asked out of curiosity.

Chloe's eyes widened.

"Chloe! You did tell him right?" Clark asked.

Chloe didn't say anything.

"You haven't told him yet?" Clark said shocked.

"I told him."

"Well, don't keep me in suspense. What did he say?" Clark asked, curiously.

"He freaked."

"Seriously? I'm sorry, Chloe." Clark said, in a way happy.

"Clark, don't be sorry. My dad was ecstatic," Chloe said.

"What?"

"Yeah, he said he always found Lex to be an admirable young man. He also said I couldn't have picked a better guy," Chloe said, seemingly still shocked at her father's reaction.

"Wow," Clark said, genuinely shocked that Mr. Sullivan was actually happy. "Did you tell him you've been dating Lex only a week?"

Chloe smiled mischievously, "I…may have left that part out."

Clark replied with a smile and a roll of the eyes.

"I'm glad things are back to normal," Chloe said.

"Yup. I do have a surprise for you."

"Really?"

Clark nodded and handed her a manila folder.

"What's this?" Chloe asked, beginning to open the folder.

"Just a little something to satisfy the reporter appetite in you."

She looked at the pictures of the meteor rocks. She remembered how she'd been obsessed with them in high school. "These are the meteor rocks."

"Uh hm," Clark nodded. "There was death a few months ago. See?" Clark had her turn to the picture of the dead body.

Chloe quickly shut the folder and handed it to Clark. "I'm sorry Clark…I…can't…"

Clark looked at her in surprise. "Chloe, I don't understand."

"I don't want to do this. I have too much going on right now," Chloe said.

"Lex."

Chloe huffed. "No, not Lex. Well, not just Lex. I've got work and school and I have a lot of things to do. We're planning our wedding."

"So, you're dropping the whole reporter thing?" Clark asked. "You've lost your passion."

"No, Clark it's not that. It's just that…this," she tapped the photo of the dead body. "Is old news. And bringing it back up as well as adding some bizarre theory is just not a good idea."

"Bizarre theory?" Clark said stunned. "You would stake your life on this theory back in high school."

"I still believe the theory. But, Principal Kwan was right, without hard evidence it's just a tabloid story. And tabloid stories are dangerous. They just bring disrespect and I don't want that. Right now I just want to concentrate on school and follow the straight line of journalism. Then once I've developed my own style I'll go buck wild with my theories," she said with a smile.

Clark was not smiling. His plan was backfiring. She wasn't falling for it. 

"I'm sorry Clark. But, if you want to pursue this story you can, just…on your own," she said sadly.

Clark wanted to be angry with her, but he couldn't. He sighed. "I understand."

"Thanks," she leaned forward and kissed his cheek. "I gotta get to work now. Stop by later if you want."

Chloe began to leave but Clark stopped her. "Here," he handed her the folder. "Just in case you change your mind."

Chloe smiled and took the folder. "Bye Clark."

"Bye."

With that she left Clark all alone still stunned at what happened. Chloe had definitely changed. The problem was he couldn't blame this on Lex. Clark had a feeling that Chloe had changed just from having to live on her own. 

Clark may have to just give her up. He loved her and the way to her heart was not to manipulate her. He would just have to accept the fact that if it were meant to be it would happen.

**

Hours Later…

Chloe had gotten home an hour ago and was already hard at work making the floors of her apartment spotless. She sneezed for what seemed like the millionth time. "This stuff really stinks," she muttered pouring more of the chemical on the floor and mopping it. She looked at her watch. Lex had promised to come by after his meetings to help her. But, he was late.

"Oh well," she looked at the mop and said, "We're doing just fine without Mr. Clean. Great, I'm talking to a mop!" She started laughing when there was a knock at the door. She walked over to open the door, "Lex, you're- Mr. Luthor?" She stared at Lionel Luthor.

"Ms. Sullivan, how are you?" Lionel asked, with a wide grin.

She eyed him nervously. "I'm…f-fine. Um…what are you doing here?"

"I came to visit my future daughter-in-law. I wanted to get to know you a little," he said as he picked something off of Chloe's sleeve. This gesture made Chloe nervous. "Can I come in?" He asked.

"Um…actually I was about to lea-" Chloe was cut off as Lionel walked in anyway. "Come on in," she muttered sarcastically. Oh God, Lex please get here soon. Please! She prayed.

"Doing some cleaning?" Lionel asked, noticing all the cleaning products.

"Yup," Chloe said, still standing at the door with it wide open.

Lionel turns to look at her. "Aren't you going to close the door?"

Chloe tried to play it cool. "Actually, I'm going to leave it open. It lets the chemical smells get out." LEX! She screamed in her mind.

Lionel nodded. "I guess I'll get right to the point. I want to talk to you Ms. Sullivan."

Chloe walked over to grab her jacket. "I don't want to be rude. But, I really have somewhere to be," she lied.

He walked over to Chloe, leaving only a few inches between them. "Am I making you nervous?"

"Uh…N-no. I just…have somewhere…" she gulped nervously. "To go."

He used his fingertip to stroke her arm. She backed away as if she'd been burned. "You are a very beautiful young lady."

"Thanks," her voice was very shaky. "I think you should go now, Mr. Luthor."

He tilted his head to look at her. "Now, what makes you think you can be part of my family?"

Chloe was officially scared. Not only was he coming on to her, but also he was trying to intimidate her and it was working. She wished it wasn't, but she couldn't help it.

"Are you going to answer me?" He asked.

"Mr. Luthor-"

"Please, call me Lionel," he said.

"I'd rather…not."

Suddenly he backed away from her and turned around. He walked to her kitchen and pulled out two glasses. He pulled out a wine bottle and poured some in the glasses. He walked over to her and handed her a glass. "Let's make a toast to your engagement to Lex."

"Mr. Luthor, I don't drink," she told him. She also did not trust him, especially anything that came from him.

He smiled. "You can make an exception this one time." He tapped her glass with his and said, "To you and Lex."

Chloe dropped the glass. The glass made a loud shatter and the wine and pieces of glass was felt on her foot. "Oops…" She gave him an innocent look.

Lionel looked at the spilled wine and broken glass on the floor then eyed Chloe suspiciously. He sighed, "Ms. Sullivan-"

"Dad, what are you doing here?"

Lionel tried to keep his composure when he saw Lex, but it was evident he was startled.

Thank God! Chloe's mind screamed when she saw Lex at the door. She let out a loud sigh of relief.

Lionel gave a fake smile and said, "Lex, how are you? I just stopped by to meet your fiancée." 

Lex smiled back, but Chloe knew he was angry. "I'm sure."

Lionel looked at his watch. "Well, I have a meeting."

Lex rolled his eyes.

"We should all have dinner sometime," Lionel said and left the apartment.

"Don't count on it," Lex said quietly as Lionel passed by him.

Lex closed the door and walked over to Chloe. She wrapped her arms around him. "Oh God, Lex I'm so glad you're here."

He hugged her tightly. "It's OK, Chloe," he assured her. "Everything is going to be OK. I'm sorry I was late. The meetings ran over."

"I tried to get him to leave, but he wouldn't. I told him I had to go, but he didn't even listen," Chloe said, her voice still trembling.

"Chloe, It's OK. There is no way in hell I would think you'd actually want him here," Lex told her. "Besides, he's a gross old man. Remember?"

Chloe was able to laugh.

"I'm glad to hear you laughing," he said with a smile. He then noticed the broken wineglass on the floor. "By the way, smart move."

She tightened her hold on him and let a few tears spill. "I never want to be near him again."

"You won't have to. We're both staying away from him," he assured.

"I love you, Lex," she whispered in his ear.

"I love you too," he kissed her on the lips. "Oh, look what I brought." He pulled out a Wedding magazine.

Chloe's eyes widened. "I feel faint." She pretended to need Lex to hold her up.

"Very funny," he said.

Chloe burst out laughing. 

Lex smiled as she laughed. He was relieved that she felt better.

She took the magazine and set it down. "Let's look at it later. Right now we have an apartment to clean and you promised to help."

Lex sighed, "Yeah, I guess I did." He smiled at her.

"Here you go, Mr. Clean," she said handing him a mop.

"For your own health, I'm pretending you didn't just call me that," he said, eyeing her as he started mopping.

"Just mop man. Mop," she commanded and laughed.

To be continued…


	20. Promise Me

Chapter 20-Promise Me

The clock read 3:03 A.M. In 3 hours and 57 minutes it'd be ringing Chloe's head off letting her know it was time to get up. Chloe stared at it as she lay on her side with Lex's arm wrapped around her. She just couldn't fall asleep after that visit from Lionel Luthor. It was still definitely creeping her out. She was glad Lex was sound asleep. If he were awake he'd be worried and see right through her. It'd only been 2 weeks but they already knew each other little quirks. She knew he'd see the tension of the previous day still bothering her.

She really wanted to get on her laptop but she didn't feel like going through the box that she packed it in to get it. So she just lay there awake. She let out a loud sigh. Lex moved slightly but didn't wake up. She moved her eyes to glance at him when she saw it across the room. The manila folder filled with pictures was sticking out of her backpack. She slowly used to her elbows to sit up. She stared at the folder. 

She admitted to herself that the folder really tugged at her curiosity. She couldn't help it. It was the reporter in her. Problem is she hadn't done any journalistic work since she graduated high school and she was really suffering some withdraw. This folder across the room sticking out of her bag was like a drug. Just one won't hurt.

Chloe rubbed her forehead. This was really driving her nuts. She knew damn well that she couldn't do this. She knew herself and that meant she'd dive right in without thinking. But, then again that could be dangerous if she jumped into the aspect that had something to do with the death a few months ago. 

She slowly and gently pushed Lex's arm off of her and climbed out of the bed. She tiptoed towards the bag and knelt down. Biting her bottom lip she slipped the folder out. God, I feel so sneaky, she thought to herself. Holding her breath she opened the folder. Her eyes widened as if some light had come from opening it.

"Poor girl," she whispered as she looked at the pictures of the dead girl. But, in all truth the death did not interest her at all. Sure, seeing as there were meteor rocks around her dead body, you could easily say they had an affect. Then again it could be purely coincidental. But, again Chloe knew investigating a death from months ago was useless. 

What interested Chloe, peeked her interest, tugged at her curiosity, and literally had her thinking of this all night was the meteor rocks. She turned to the close up pictures of the meteor rocks. They were beautiful…too beautiful. She traced the pictured rocks with her fingertips. They could almost haunt you. Oh yeah, this is what definitely filled Chloe's mind. She wanted to know everything; their origin, what they were made of, their capabilities, and most of all why they had the affect they had. 

She closed the manila folder. Taking in a deep breath and closing her eyes she held the manila folder to her chest. This was definitely a dangerous thing. But, it was so intriguing. Clark had said he had something that would satisfy the reporter appetite in her, but this only made her hurt with hunger. She opened her eyes again and looked at the manila folder. She knew she should burn it. But, then again burning pictures wouldn't do anything because she knew the meteor rocks were still out there.

When hearing Lex move around in bed she quickly slipped the manila folder back into her pack. She looked over at Lex; he was propped up on his elbows looking at her curiously. She gave him a smile.

"Do you realize it's 3:30 A.M.?" Lex asked her, he wasn't angry just curious.

Chloe glanced at the clock. "Actually, it's 3:37 A.M."

"She's tries to be funny," Lex commented.

"Is it working?" Chloe asked as she got on the bed and crawled to the spot next to Lex.

She lay on her back and stared at the ceiling. "So, would you care to tell me what's got you up at 3:38 A.M.?" Lex asked.

She turned her head to look at him. Shrugging she said, "Couldn't sleep."

He lay on his back next to her. They both stared at the ceiling. "The incident with my father is still bothering you."

"I won't lie. It still creeps me out."

Lex turned on his side. He kissed her forehead and put his arm across her stomach. "If it means anything…I'm here for you."

She placed a hand on his arm and looked at him. She smiled and said, "That means everything to me."

"What were you looking at?" Lex asked, his forehead against the side of her head as he took in her scent. It was a great spot, he decided.

"Something very dangerous," Chloe decided she wasn't going to keep this from Lex.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean…meteor rocks. I was looking at pictures of meteor rocks," she said.

"Why is that dangerous?" Lex asked.

"Because…these are different. These are the ones from Smallville and I want to know everything about them," she said quietly. "They are so tempting it's dangerous."

This made Lex sit up. "Chloe…"

Chloe also sat up and looked over at him, watching his facial expression of mixed emotions. "I want to research them."

"You shouldn't…" Lex never wanted to tell her what or what not to do. He didn't want that kind of relationship with Chloe. But, he knew for a fact that these meteor rocks only brought trouble.

"There's no harm in researching them," Chloe said, not realizing how naïve she was about them.

"You don't know that," Lex said quietly.

Chloe stared at him for a few moments before saying, "Is there something you know that I don't."

He looked at Chloe and grabbed her by the shoulders. "Chloe, these rocks…they're dangerous. You know about all the weird things that happened in Smallville. Hell, you wrote about them. But, researching the meteor rock itself could be more dangerous than the events they caused."

Chloe wasn't sure she understood. "Why?"

"There are just things about these rocks…Chloe just please, don't do this," Lex asked, almost begged.

Lex didn't realize that what he had told Chloe in attempt to warn her only made her more interested in them. She looked at him sadly. She really wanted to research these rocks. But, he didn't want her to and it was almost like he was desperate for her not to go through with it. She looked away from Lex.

He lightly shook her to attention and said, "Chloe, promise me."

"Lex…" She managed to say. She really didn't want to have to lie to him.

"Chloe, please tell me you won't do this. Promise me," he said again. "I'm begging you," he added.

Chloe sighed. "I won't do it," she said, disappointment dripped in her voice.

"Promise me."

Chloe didn't reply.

"Chloe, promise me," he said again.

Chloe closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. "I promise."

Lex rubbed her neck and shoulders tenderly. "It's for the best. It's better this way."

Chloe didn't look at him.

"Chloe, I'm sorry I just don't want anything to happen to you," he told her honestly. He brought her chin up so she'd look at him. "If anything ever happened to you…I'd go crazy. I wouldn't be able to breathe."

"I understand. But, Lex…you won't even tell me what is it about these rocks that are dangerous that I can't just research them," she said, lightly pouting.

"You know they have power," he began.

She nodded.

"If information was discovered about them…research and it got in the wrong hands…well, let's just say these rocks are better left a mystery," he told her. 

"Fine," she groaned.

Lex smiled at her. Though she was disappointed he still loved her fire for this. He admired her desire to know. He just hoped to God, she didn't let her curiosity get the best of her. He didn't know much about the rocks himself, but he did know that they only brought danger. "Get some sleep," he advised.

Lex lay back down and guided Chloe into putting her arms around him and resting her head on his chest. It wasn't long before Chloe was sound asleep. Lex followed soon after.

**

One week later…

"My God! It's like new," Chloe commented, mesmerized by her mother's wedding dress. She let her fingertips run over the dress.

"She looked so amazing in this dress," her father said. By the sound of his voice Chloe knew he was thinking back to that day.

"Mom always looked amazing," Chloe said, still staring at the dress.

"You will look just as beautiful as she was in this dress," her father assured her.

Chloe shook her head. "No. Never as beautiful as mom."

"She would have loved the idea of you wearing this on your wedding day," her father said with a smile.

"It was Lex's idea," she told him.

Her father set down the dress and they both moved to sit on the couch. "How come Lex isn't here?"

"He wanted to come, but he had some meetings. He was going to cancel them, but I told him to just be here for dinner," Chloe said.

"Do you love him?" Her father asked out of nowhere.

Chloe laughed, "Dad."

"What? I just want to make sure. After all, you used to be convinced Clark was the one for a while there," her father reminded her.

"I was 15," she said.

"So, do you love him?" Her father asked again.

Chloe waited a moment to answer. "I've never felt this way before, Dad. With him everything feels dangerous yet safe. Is that strange?"

Her father shook his head.

"He challenges me like no one else. He pushes me to be the best. Everything I see everyday, everything I hear, everything I experience, I just want to share it with him," Chloe told him.

Her dad smiled, "You love him."

Chloe nodded. "I do love him."

"You have what your mother and I had," he told her.

"Dad, there's something I should tell you," she said quietly.

"What is it, Chloe? You know you can tell me anything," her father assured her.

Chloe looked at her feet momentarily then to her father. "Lex and I…well…we dated a week before we got engaged. I know it's crazy Dad," Chloe started to ramble quickly. "It was so weird. It was like a breath of fresh air. It was so spontaneous. You know, then afterwards things got back to normal and I still loved him and wanted to be engaged to him."

Chloe's dad was smiling at her.

"Dad? Are you mad?" His silence drove her nuts.

He finally spoke. "I asked your mother to marry me on the first date."

"What?" Chloe said in disbelief.

He nodded. "She thought I was crazy. I asked her everyday, on every date, till finally 2 weeks later she said yes."

"Are you serious?" 

"Very. It was love at first sight for me. Maybe not for her, but I knew. And I was determined to let her in on it…to convince her we were meant to be. Luckily, I finally got through to her," her father told her.

"I never knew."

"We weren't sure if our way was suitable for you," he said with a chuckle.

This made Chloe laugh. "I guess we know now it was."

"Have you and Lex decided on a date yet?" 

"June 7th," she said.

"How did you pick that?" 

"He likes the month of June and I liked the number 7," she explained.

"Are you going to live in Metropolis?" He asked.

"For a little while. We decided to just live in the Condo he has now. We'll buy a house later," she said to him as she looked out the window. She saw someone outside. At first, she thought it was Lex arriving early, but the guy had hair. She looked closer, it was Clark. "Hey, Dad. Excuse me for a minute," she said as she got up.

"Sure."

Chloe opened the door and stepped outside. "Clark!" She called.

Clark turned around.

Chloe walked up to him. "What are you doing in Smallville?"

"It's Saturday and I usually try to visit my parents on Saturday," he explained.

"Oh. But, what are you doing out here next to my house?" She asked.

"I saw your car and was coming over to say hi," he said.

"Cool. Is everything all right?" Chloe asked, she just wanted to make sure.

"Yeah, of course. So, what are you doing here?" 

"Lex and I are having dinner with my dad," she said. "He's not here yet," answering the question she was sure was coming.

"I was just about to ask," Clark said.

Chloe smiled.

"So, how's everything?" Clark asked.

"Everything is good. Did you study for the Egyptian History Test on Monday?" Chloe asked.

Clark nodded. 

"I like the history on the Egyptian gems. It's amazing all the superstitions that surrounded them," Chloe commented.

"Yeah, almost like those meteor rocks," Clark said.

"Yeah," Chloe said quietly.

Clark looked at her. "You know…they're beautiful yet they caused so much weird…well you know what I mean."

Chloe nodded. She really wanted to stop this conversation. It was bringing back that curiosity she had been able to subside a week ago.

"All those mutations," Clark said. "I feel so guilty," he added quietly.

Chloe heard him. "Why would you have to feel guilty?"

Clark looked away from her. He shrugged, "I don't know. I just feel bad."

"Clark, you always blame yourself. Even for stuff that is obviously not your fault," Chloe said.

"It's a bad habit."

"You should nix it. Brooding over everything doesn't make things better," she told him.

"I guess you're right," he said. "Those rocks are a mystery though."

"Yup." Under her breath she added, "They are."

To be continued…


	21. Headlines

Chapter 21-Headlines

Chloe yawned. She sat at the kitchen table in her pajamas on a Sunday morning, chuckling to herself as she read the headline in the Daily Planet.

****

Lex Luthor is Off the Market

__

Lionel Luthor has been known to keep secrets well hidden only to shock us when it comes to light. And it looks as if son, Lex Luthor, has inherited that talent. Coming three weeks too late the inevitable nightmare has come true. Don't worry Big Industries out there, this is not a heartbreaking article for you. Lex Luthor has not strategically beaten you to a million-dollar deal or bought you out. Nope. This article is for the entire race of woman out there dreaming of becoming the heir's Mrs. Luthor. 

If your hunch is telling you Luthor has slipped a ring on a girl's finger then you are right. Don't worry. I'll give you a moment to grab the Kleenex. It is so sadly tragic and true. He's off the sales floor. He has sealed the deal, excuse the pun, with an engagement ring on the finger of Chloe Sullivan, a major of journalism at Metropolis University.

Wondering where you were three weeks ago? That's not the right question to ask yourself. The correct one is where were you five years ago? That's right. Luthor and Sullivan met five years ago when he was making his business mark in a tiny town called Smallville and she was making her mark as editor and reporter of the Torch. They lost touch momentarily only to be reunited at the end of last year. They wasted no time. Luthor popped the question shortly after. 

Luthor is keeping mum about how and where he popped the question but was all smiles at the mention of his engagement. Sadly girls, it seems he is deliriously happy. "I'm very excited. Truth be told, I'm almost giddy and that's strange for me. I love her with all my heart and frankly, I can't wait to start the rest of my life with her," Luthor said Friday afternoon.

Well, Luthor and Sullivan we may say it through gritted teeth but it should still count for something. Congratulations! 

Note to all Daily Planet readers, I am only an intern that has been granted a chance to write her first article. Please refrain from sending hate mail and remember this; don't shoot the messenger. Lois Lane.

"Some pancakes for you, Ms. Sullivan?" Gerard, Lex's butler and cook asked.

Chloe set the newspaper down to look at Gerard. "It's cool Gerard. I'm not hungry right now."

"If I may say so, it is 9:30 A.M. and you have yet to eat. How is it possible that you are not hungry?" Gerard asked.

Chloe smiled at his question. "I ate some toast."

"Unacceptable breakfast," Gerard snorted, setting a plate of pancakes in front of Chloe.

"Gerard, I said-"

"Ms. Sullivan I suggest you only open that mouth to eat."

Chloe rolled her eyes.

"Gerard knows best," Lex said, entering the kitchen and sitting down across from Chloe.

She smiled at the sight of him. If only all those woman could see the behind the scenes Lex. They'd be shocked. They're so used to seeing him clad in Armani suits acting professional. They probably couldn't imagine a Lex Luthor relaxing on a Sunday morning in Tasmanian Devil boxers. They'd laugh at the thought of Lex watching Batman cartoons on a Saturday morning. This was definitely a Lex that would be unrecognizable to them. But, hey this was Chloe's Lex.

"What are you smiling about?" Lex asked, finally noticing Chloe's gaze on him.

"Nothing," she said and stuffed her mouth with pancake.

Lex smiled at her.

"What?" Chloe asked, mouth filled with pancakes.

Lex cringed then laughed. Chloe laughed with him.

After she finished chewing she slid the newspaper towards him. "Interesting article this morning," she commented.

"Really?" Lex asked, picking up the paper. He raised an eyebrow at the headline and brought his eyes to the bottom. "Lois Lane. L.L. how fitting?"

"Fitting?" Chloe asked.

"I remember her Friday afternoon. She was extremely annoying," Lex said, wincing at the memory. 

"So what do her initials have to do with?" Chloe asked.

"I found Lana Lang quite annoying as well," he commented.

"Well, Lois Lane is only an intern," Chloe pointed out.

"Yes, well I have a feeling if she becomes a full fledged reporter she'll be even more irritating," he said as he read the article. 

"You don't really like reporters do you?" Chloe asked.

"I'm engaged to one. You might know her. Her name is Chloe Sullivan," Lex said.

"You know what I mean," Chloe said, hitting his arm playfully.

"So, what are your plans today?" Lex said, changing the subject.

"Clark's mom is in town. She wants to have lunch with me," Chloe told him.

"To convince you you're making a mistake, I'm sure," Lex said. Gerard handed him a plate of pancakes. "Thank you Gerard."

"Lex, she's a great lady. And she happens to be the only mother figure I had growing up," Chloe told him. "Besides, everything is fine now. Clark understands and I'm sure his mother will as well," she added.

Lex leaned forward and kissed Chloe then said, "He loves you Chloe. He'll never understand."

"I thought I was in love with him for a long time, but got over it. Clark can do the same," she pointed out.

"You have too much faith in people," Lex commented.

"So? What's so bad about that?" 

"Nothing at all. It's OK to have faith, but keep your eyes open," he advised.

"I will."

Lex smiled. "Hey, so did your Dad like me?"

"He's always liked you Lex," she said.

"You know what I mean, Chloe."

"Yes, he liked you. And he's really happy that we're engaged," Chloe told him.

"I really liked him as well. He's a wonderful man," Lex said.

"You guys should hang out. You know, do the bonding thing," Chloe suggested.

"You know, that's a good idea. I never really had a father type to hang out with," Lex said, honestly.

Chloe put her hand over his. "See it's perfect."

"By the way, I came across something very interesting of yours," Lex said.

Chloe gulped. He probably found the folder with the pictures of the meteor rocks. "You-You did?"

Lex nodded as he took a sip of orange juice. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted to, but…" Chloe didn't know what to say.

"I mean I never would have thought you collected Spiderman comics," Lex said.

Chloe choked on her orange juice. She coughed a little then said, "Went down the wrong pipe. So…so you found my collection." She mentally sighed with relief.

Lex nodded. "I wouldn't say it's the best choice. Batman is much better."

Chloe gasped. "He is not! You just think he's cool cause he's rich."

"I beg to differ. He has much better powers," Lex argued.

"He doesn't have any powers. His suit has the powers. Spiderman has real powers," Chloe said.

"He got bit by a genetically engineered spider! Purely coincidental luck," Lex told her.

"Oh that's it, we are definitely having our first fight," Chloe exclaimed as they continued to argue over who was better, Batman or Spiderman.

**

"How is everything Chloe?" Martha Kent asked, over lunch.

"Everything's great," Chloe told her, she was a little nervous. Her question was only leading to what Martha really wanted to ask about.

"And school?"

"Doing good so far," Chloe commented.

Martha Kent set her fork down and sighed; "I'm worried about you."

"This is about Lex, isn't it?" Chloe asked.

Martha nodded.

"You don't know him," Chloe said.

"You're young."

"You were only 18 when you got married," Chloe reminded her.

"That was normal then. These days it's different. He's 25 years old," Martha said.

"That doesn't make him any less wonderful," Chloe said with a smile.

"Chloe, if he loves you he'll wait till you've graduated college to get married," Martha said.

"Why does it matter if I marry Lex now or in 5 years. Either way I'll still love him. Marrying him now doesn't limit my future in anyway," Chloe told her.

"I just think it best if you and Lex wait a while," Martha told her.

Chloe sighed. "Mrs. Kent, I love you dearly. But, I can't help to think we wouldn't be having this conversation if it were Clark and I instead of Lex and I."

Martha stared at Chloe for a moment before sighing and said, "I guess you're right Chloe. Clark loves you and naturally I've got to be on his side."

"Mrs. Kent, I love Lex. I guess it seems strange because back then the thought of Lex and I would have been odd. And I know people think the worst of him or don't trust him. But, that's business. Lex and I are personal, we're not business," Chloe explained.

Martha smiled. "You always had a way with words. I have no choice but to trust your judgment."

Chloe was about to speak when her cell phone rang. "Excuse me, Mrs. Kent," she said and got up from the table. She answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Is this Chloe Sullivan?"

"Yeah, who is this?" Chloe asked.

"Raymond Hamilton. I'm calling about the pictures you sent me," he said.

"Oh! Yeah, I remember now."

"These meteor rocks are interesting. Where do you find them?" He asked.

"I'll tell you when you give me some information," Chloe told him.

"Well, I have to go to Texas for a conference at the Health Science Center. We can meet in a week if you'd like," he said.

"That'd be great. Just give me a call when you get back," Chloe said.

"Oh I will. You know, it'd be helpful if you could bring me a sample," Raymond said.

"I could do that. So, next week then," Chloe said.

"Yes," he confirmed. "Oh and Ms. Sullivan, congratulations on your engagement."

"Thanks," Chloe said then hung up the phone.

"Chloe, is everything all right?" Martha called to her.

Chloe looked over and smiled. "Everything's great."

To be continued…


	22. Secrets

Chapter 22-Secrets

Friday afternoon…

Lex sighed with relief as he left the conference room. He should be used to meetings by now. But, he still found them incredibly boring. At least it was over. 

He just wanted to change into some more comfortable clothes and see Chloe for lunch. He entered his office. It was filled with wrapped gifts from the people who worked for him. All congratulating him on his engagement to Chloe. Lex was sure they really didn't care. 

He came back out to see his assistant. "Mrs. Simpson, would you do me a favor and call my fiancee at her work place. Let her know I'll be by soon."

"Yes, Mr. Luthor," she said and proceeded to call Chloe.

Lex quickly changed and freshened up. A few minutes later he stepped out of his office. "Did you let her know?" He asked Mrs. Simpson.

"She wasn't there, Mr. Luthor."

"Excuse me?"

Mrs. Simpson looked nervously at him. She used to work for Lionel Luthor, so Lex was sure she probably was afraid of some angry outburst. "She…uh…they said she is off today."

Lex was silent. Chloe told him this morning she was going to work after class. He could be mistaken. But, he specifically remembered her telling him she'd be home at 4:45 from work. Yes, that's right. Lex remembered asking her to get some Chinese food because it was right next to the bank. She had said she would. 

Lex looked over at Mrs. Simpson, "Yes that's right. She did have the day off," he told Mrs. Simpson. He wasn't going to let Mrs. Simpson think there was a problem. "Thank you, Mrs. Simpson." He said and walked off.

Lex climbed into his car and sat there in silence. He felt like he couldn't breathe. Chloe lied to him. It seemed unfathomable but it was true. She had lied to him. 

It wasn't that Lex wanted to keep tabs on her. When it came to Chloe he wasn't the controlling type. But, Chloe offered the information this morning that she'd be at work and she wasn't. She had the day off. It was a deliberate lie. Which meant she was hiding something or doing something she didn't want him to know about. Lex had a pretty good idea what it was.

**

Chloe carefully walked through the woods of Smallville. She wanted to get to the lake. That's where she knew a lot of meteor rocks were. She looked at her watch. It was lunchtime and she was hungry. She decided once she had the meteor rocks she'd get something to eat.

She jumped when her cell phone rang. "God," she breathed. She took in a deep breath and answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Chloe." It was Lex.

"Hey, Lex."

"Hey, you sound strange. Is something wrong?" Lex asked.

"The phone startled me. I didn't expect it," Chloe told him.

"Oh," there was a moment of silence. "So, what are you doing?"

"Oh…um…eating lunch," she lied.

"Really? I went to the bank to look for you. You weren't there," he said. "I was hoping we'd have lunch together."

"Oh, you must've just missed me. I'm having lunch with some of the other tellers," she lied again.

"Oh…I see. Well, I'll see you tonight then?" He asked.

"Yup," she answered. "I love you."

"You too," Lex answered. "Bye Chloe." He hung up the phone.

Chloe stared at her cell phone. That was odd. It wasn't like Lex to say 'you too' when she told him she loved him. He always said 'I love you too.' Chloe also couldn't shake the feeling that he sounded a bit strange on the phone.

She decided to put it in the back in her mind and continue looking for the rocks.

**

Lex hurried down the hallways of Metropolis University. He was angry with Chloe; there was no doubt. She promised she wouldn't research the meteor rocks, but she was doing it anyway. Behind his back no less. She told him she was working today but she had the day off. On the phone she said she was eating lunch with other coworkers, Lex knew that was a lie as well.

She had let curiosity get the best of her. That didn't excuse the lies. What hurt Lex the most was the fact that she had promised him she wouldn't do this. Yet she was doing it anyway. 

Lex finally found the door he was looking for. He had to take a deep breath before he opened the door without even knocking. The teacher stopped speaking and looked over at Lex. "Can I help you?" She asked.

"Yes, I need to speak to Clark Kent. It's important," Lex said.

The teacher looked to Clark and nodded an OK.

Clark scrambled to his feet and exited the classroom. "Lex, what's up?"

Lex grabbed his arm and led him outside the building.

"Lex, what's going on?" Clark asked, stunned to see Lex angry.

"Why don't you tell me?" Lex retorted.

Clark shook his head, "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about Chloe," Lex answered.

Clark looked confused. Then said, "Lex, is something wrong with Chloe?"

"Yes, and it's your fault," Lex said. He knew full well that Clark had some part in getting Chloe to research the meteor rocks.

"Lex, just tell me!" Clark exclaimed, getting impatient.

"The meteor rocks."

Clark got silent and thought about this. "Are you talking about the death in Smallville a few months ago?"

"Did you get Chloe to research the meteor rocks?" Lex asked.

"No, not the meteor rocks. I…I gave her…"

"You gave her what?" Lex was trying hard not raise his voice.

Clark sighed. "A couple of weeks ago I gave Chloe this folder. It had a some information and pictures that concerned a death in Smallville."

"Why the hell would you do that?" 

"I just…I thought Chloe could get back to reporting and investigating," Clark told him.

"You thought she'd do this with you, didn't you? You thought it'd help in getting Chloe back?" Lex asked.

Clark looked away.

"Clark."

Clark looked back to him. "Yeah, I did. But, she said she didn't want to do it. She didn't want to research it."

Lex huffed. He was so angry.

"Lex, Chloe has made it clear that she doesn't want anything like that with me. She doesn't love me." Clark told him. "I've come to terms with it."

"Have you?" Lex mumbled. He looked at Clark. "So, you're not in love with her?"

"I'm getting over it," Clark said, honestly.

"Then why did you get her to research the meteor rocks?" Lex asked.

Clark became slightly confused. "What?"

"The meteor rocks. You got her to research them," Lex said.

Clark shook his head. "No, no I didn't."

"You said you gave her that folder-"

"Yeah, I did. But, it was about a death. Chloe was supposed to just investigate the death. She wasn't supposed to research the meteor rock itself," Clark told him.

"What was in the folder?" Lex asked.

Clark shrugged. "Just some information about the death, some pictures…oh!"

"Oh? What?"

"It had pictures of the meteor rocks in it. They were pictured in the crime scene," Clark said. "Chloe said no to investigating the death. She said it was old news and if the meteor rocks played a part it in then it was a tabloid story."

Lex sighed, "Which is why she decided it'd be much more interesting to investigate the rock itself."

"I didn't think she'd go after the meteor rocks," Clark said honestly.

"How could you not think it!" Lex exclaimed.

"I'm sorry!" Clark yelled.

"It seems you've been saying that a lot lately," Lex muttered.

"What do you want me to do? I'm not perfect. Look at first I didn't think you were good for her so it gave me all the more motivation to try and win her heart. But, she loves you and you treat her the way she should be treated. I don't know what else to say," Clark said. "I'm truly sorry," Clark added.

Lex didn't respond.

"So, she's researching the meteor rocks?" Clark asked.

"Yeah," Lex said quietly. "And she's lying to me about it," he added quietly.

"You asked her not to."

"She promised me she wouldn't," Lex told him.

"Yeah, well Chloe's curiosity has a lot of power over her," Clark said.

Lex sighed sadly.

Clark felt bad for him. Lex after all used to be his best friend. He put a comforting hand on Lex's shoulder. "Don't take it personal, Lex."

"How can I not? I love her, you know?" Lex said.

"I know. But, this kind of stuff is Chloe's weakness. She'd never lie to you about something that could hurt you."

Lex looked over to Clark. For a moment he wondered why they stopped being friends. He nodded as he said, "OK. OK, I'm going to let her keep this secret. But, do me a favor Clark."

"What's that?"

"Don't let her do this alone. You and I both know these meteor rocks are dangerous. So, just watch her back. Make sure she doesn't get hurt," Lex told him.

"I will, Lex. I promise," Clark told him.

Lex gave Clark a small smile then left.

To be continued…


	23. Just Breathe

Chapter 23-Just Breathe

Chloe climbed out of her jeep. She grabbed the bag of Chinese food and glanced at the box of meteor rocks. She decided to leave it in the car. She set the box with some other boxes that were still in her car. They had her belongings in them from when she was moving in with Lex. She had yet to bring them inside.

It was 5:00, she was only 15 minutes late, but she knew Lex wouldn't be mad. She jogged to the door and unlocked it. Opening the door she yelled, "Lex! I'm home."

Silence.

"Lex?" She yelled as she went inside the kitchen and set the food down. She jumped when she saw Gerard come up behind her.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Sullivan. I did not mean to scare you," he apologizes.

Chloe smiles, "It's OK. Where's Lex?"

Gerard takes the Chinese food out to prepare it on the plates.

"I've got it, Gerard." Chloe says as she helps him.

"It's all right, Ms. Sullivan. Mr. Luthor is in his office," he tells her.

Chloe debates whether she should help Gerard or go see Lex.

Gerard decides for her. "Go, Ms. Sullivan."

She spins around and jogs upstairs. She slowly opens the door to the office and spots Lex sitting at the desk. She runs up to him and puts her arms around him. "Lex!"

He gently grabs her wrists to take her arms off of him. "Hi, Chloe," he says, though its barely a greeting.

Chloe notices what he does. "What's wrong?"

He doesn't look at her. "I just have a lot on my mind."

"Well, I brought Chinese food like you wanted," she tells him, hoping it will make him feel better.

"I'm not really hungry," he still doesn't look at her.

She lifts his chin so he is face to face with her. "What's wrong Lex?"

"I'm just busy right now," he states. He turns his head from her and starts looking over some files.

"It's only 15 minutes," Chloe told him.

Lex didn't respond.

"Lex?" He continues to look at his files. "You want to watch a movie or something later?" He's mad at me. I know it. 

"I told you, I'm busy," he says.

"It's Friday," she mumbles. 

"I want to get this done," Lex informed her.

Chloe stares at him. She knows something is wrong. For some reason, she knows it had to do with her. The best way to get him to tell the truth is to tell him the truth. She sighs and slumps into the chair across from him. "I've been researching the meteor rocks." She sighs with relief. It felt good to get it off her chest. She hated keeping it from him.

Lex stops looking over files and looks at her. "Excuse me?"

"I know I told you I wouldn't research the meteor rocks, but I did it anyway," she says sadly.

Lex stays silent.

Chloe huffs with frustration. "I just…I was just so curious about them. I still am."

"I see."

"And I wasn't at work today. I went to Smallville to get some of the meteor rocks," Chloe admitted.

"What?" Lex hissed. He knew Chloe hadn't been a work but he didn't know she was actually getting the rocks.

"I needed a sample for a scientist," Chloe explains.

"Chloe, they're dangerous! You know the affect they can have on people. How could you be so careless?" Lex asked.

"I'm sorry! I don't think sometimes," Chloe cried. 

"Obviously. After all those stories you investigated in high school, knowing those rocks caused it all!" Lex huffed and rubbed his head in frustration.

"Excuse me," she got up and quickly walked out of the room.

"Chloe!" Lex called after her.

Chloe ran to the indoor pool and sat next to it, staring into the water. She was wrong in all this. She knew it. But, she wanted to know so badly. She knew she shouldn't have lied. She should have just told Lex what she was doing whether he wanted her to do it or not. Moments later she heard the door open and knew it was Lex. "You have every right to be angry," she tells him, her back still turned from him.

He comes over and sits next to her. "I was furious earlier today, but I'm better now."

"Earlier today?" Chloe looked over at him confused. Her eyes widen, "You knew."

Lex nods.

"I'm sorry, Lex," she says quietly

He rubs the back of her neck. "We all make mistakes."

"How did you know?" Chloe asked, curious.

"I saw the look in your eyes that night when we talked about the meteor rocks. When I called and you weren't at work I knew you wouldn't be out with some other guy. So, the other obvious reason were the meteor rocks," he explained.

"Were you going to wait till I told you?" She asked.

He nods. "I talked to Clark. I asked him to watch your back if you were going to do this. I was upset for a while then you told the truth. It's kind of hard to stay mad after that."

"So, you talked to Clark?"

"Yes. You know I think you were right to have faith in him. It seems as if he has decided to stay back," Lex said.

"See, I told you," she said with a smile. "Lex…"

"Yeah?"

"I'm still curious about the rocks," she admitted.

"I know," he hands her a folder.

"What's this?" She asks.

"A few years ago I had the lab do research on the meteor rocks. This is all the information. I'm sure all your questions will be answered in there," Lex tells her. "I should have given this to you in the first place."

"You just wanted to protect me," she tells him.

He kisses her forehead. "I always do. I guess you know then that this information is for your eyes only."

She nods. "Thanks, Lex."

Lex kissed her cheek.

Chloe closed the folder and looked at Lex. "Are you really busy tonight?"

Lex waited a few seconds to answer. "Nah. I was just trying to make you sweat a little."

"Well, I broke," she said with a smirk.

"No, you didn't break. You just did the right thing," Lex told her.

They began kissing when the doorbell rang. Chloe sighed, "hold that thought." She stood up and jogged to the door. She smiled upon opening it. "Hey, Clark."

"Chloe," he said with a smile.

Lex joined Chloe's side at the door. "Clark."

"Hey," Clark greeted him as well. 

"To what do we owe this visit?" Lex asked.

"I needed to talk to Chloe. If that's OK," Clark said.

Lex gestured for Chloe to go ahead. She kissed his cheek then stepped outside with Clark. "What's up, Clark?"

"I heard you were researching the meteor rocks," Clark started.

"Lex told you."

"Yeah…wait, you know that he knows?" Clark asked.

Chloe nodded. "I told him."

"That's good. Listen Chloe, if you're going to do this then you shouldn't do this alone," he told her.

Chloe shook her head, "Clark, it's OK. I'm not researching them anymore."

"Really? How come?"

"Because…let's just say they're better left a mystery," Chloe told him.

"I think that's smart," Clark said honestly. He put a comforting arm around her as they walked down the steps to the parking lot. "So are you excited about the wedding?"

Chloe smiled happily, "Yes! You know if you were a girl you'd be my maid of honor."

Clark laughed, "If I were a girl I'd feel honored. So…I am invited right?"

Chloe looked at him shocked, "Clark! Of course you are!"

"OK, just checking."

"Well, as long as you promise not to try and stop the wedding," she joked.

"I'll try not too."

"OK good!"

"Hey, what are all those boxes in your jeep?" Clark asked, as they passed it up walking to his car.

"Oh, those are some stuff I keep meaning to bring inside," Chloe said, forgetting about the meteor rocks.

"I'll help you bring them inside now if you want," Clark told her.

"Sure, that'd be great," Chloe said and pulled out her keys to open the jeep.

Clark reached in to grab a box and immediately started to feel weak.

Chloe noticed. "Clark? You OK?"

Clark took in a deep breath. He felt slightly weak, but tried to overcome it. He picked up the box and backed away from the jeep immediately feeling better.

"Clark?"

Clark looked at her and smiled to assure her. "Just felt a little dizzy for a moment. I'm OK."

"Are you sure?" She asked as she reached in to grab a box.

"Yeah, I'm OK. Come on. Let's bring these in. We'll come back for the others," Clark told her.

**

"Wednesday at 3?" Lex asked, he was talking on the phone. "Yeah, just a second. Let me check." Lex grabbed his appointment book. He could hear Chloe and Clark laughing and joking as they walked inside the house then left outside again. He smiled. He was happy that things were better now. He didn't even mind Clark being Chloe's friend just as long as he kept it that way.

Lex picked the phone back up. "Wednesday is not good for me. How about moving the meeting to Thursday morning?"

Lex waited for any answer.

"Yes, in the morning. Well, listen you requested the meeting. You either want to have the meeting or-" Lex froze when he heard a horrified scream.

"CLARK!"

"CHLOE!"

There was a gunshot.

Lex dropped the phone and bolted to the window. He saw Clark doubled over in pain surrounded by a spilled box of meteor rocks. He quickly scanned the area for Chloe. He didn't see her.

"Chloe," he breathed and ran outside.

Lex ran as fast as he could. He was desperate to get to where ever Chloe was. He tripped and fell down the last few steps outside but it didn't slow him down. It was only a few seconds since he had been in his office but to him it seemed like forever. He finally made it to Clark.

"Clark, where's Chloe?" Lex asked.

Clark was in so much pain he could barely talk.

Lex looked him over quickly. He didn't see anything that could indicate Clark was hurt except for the fact he looked like he was having a heart attack. "Clark," he said firmly. "Where's Chloe?"

Clark pointed to the other side of the jeep.

That's when Lex heard her small desperate plea. "Lex?"

Lex could feel his world come to a halt. It was like he could hear that last breath before his heart stopped from fright. When everything started again he jumped to run to the other side of the jeep.

The world came to a stop all over again when he saw Chloe sprawled out on the ground, covered in blood. He fell to his knees next to her. He inspected her wounds. She had been shot in the stomach. Lex's eyes were wide. He usually knew what to do in every situation, but this had him stumped. "Chloe," his voice was trembling. He grabbed his cell phone and dialed 911. "I need some help. My fiancee's been shot! I'm in the Metropolis Heights parking lot. Please hurry!"

"Lex…"

He looked down at Chloe. She was grabbing at his jacket to get his attention. He took it off and lay it on her to keep her warm.

Tears were falling from her eyes, "Th-they wanted…mon-money."

Her breathing was rapid. "Chloe, I…" he didn't know what to say.

"Some…something's…wrong with…Cl-Clark," she said. "Help…help him," she added.

"Sh…don't talk," he instructed.

"Please," her voice got high pitched with desperation. "Help…him."

Lex nodded. "OK. Just…hold on. OK? Hold on." 

He ran over to Clark. He lay there looking dead. Lex grabbed Clark under the arms and dragged him to where Chloe was laying. Clark immediately started to wake up. Lex turned to Chloe. Her eyes were closed. "Chloe?" 

She didn't respond.

He shook her gently. "Chloe, please!"

Still no response.

"CHLOE!"

To be continued…


	24. The End

Chapter 24- The End

It had been a week. Lex was a wreck. Though he wouldn't let anyone know it, Clark could see it. Clark watched Lex as he leaned against the building staring at the sidewalk. He was dressed in a Black Armani suit with leather shoes. 

"Lex…" Clark said quietly.

Lex didn't respond. He absentmindedly played with the engagement ring he had given Chloe. It was sparkling silver with a small diamond that seemed to wink. That was the way Chloe had been. She sparkled. 

"Everything is going to be OK," Clark said softly.

"Is it?" Lex responded looking at Clark. He seemed slightly aggravated. Probably because he had heard the phrase 'everything's going to be OK' about a million times already.

Clark was momentarily taken aback. He didn't expect that response; actually he didn't expect a response at all. Clark sighed, "I guess I don't really know."

"When I wake up and she's not there I think she could be arguing with Gerard about whether toast is considered breakfast or not," Lex chuckled then paused. "But, then I remember."

Clark stayed quiet. He didn't think there was anything he could say to make Lex feel better. 

"What was it like for you Clark? What was it like when you saw her get shot?" Lex asked.

Clark took a moment to think about the incident. "I didn't even see it. I remember hearing it though. But, it was more like an echo. I almost thought I was asleep having a nightmare. Then I saw her on the other side of the jeep. She was looking at me. She was worried about me," Clark said quietly. "She was the one shot but she was worried about me," he said, obviously still stunned.

"You should go see her," Lex told him. 

"I don't think I can," Clark said.

Lex glanced at his watch. "I have a meeting." He began to walk to his car.

"Lex!"

"What?"

"You're going to work?" Clark was surprised.

"Life has to go on, Clark. I learned that when my mother died," Lex told him and continued walking.

"Lex!"

Lex stopped but didn't turn around.

"Why are you doing this?" Clark asked.

Lex turned around. "I'm a Luthor. It's what we do, you know."

Clark walked up to him. "I don't believe that."

"You told me everything's going to be OK. But, you know what? It's not! Chloe's up there and she's never going to wake up. You know that and I know that. What am I supposed to do?" Lex said to him and started walking away.

"You're an asshole, Lex. But, you're not a Luthor. It might be your name but you're different," Clark told him. He grabbed Lex's arm to stop him from walking off. "I know you're not OK. I saw you that day a week ago. I know that this is tearing you apart."

"Oh yeah. How do you know?" Lex asked.

"Because I love her too," Clark told him.

"I thought you said you were over it."

"I mean as a friend. But, you love her more than that so I just know this is killing you inside," Clark said. 

Lex knew it was true.

"You tell me I should go see her. But, you should go up there. You should sit with her. If I were there it wouldn't matter. But you being there matters to her," Clark told him.

**

She looked asleep. Almost like Lex could just shake her and she'd wake up. He wished it were true. 

He decided to listen to Clark. He had been sitting here for hours just watching her breath in and out. 

Tons of flowers surrounded her. Not that many people had come. Most people just called and offered their condolences. They said they wished they could come but they were busy, had emergencies, had lives. 

"You don't need them," Lex whispered to her. He outlined her face with his fingers. "Chloe…I'm…I'm sorry it took me so long."

He stroked her hair.

"Just seeing you here makes it all real. I guess I just wanted to act like it wasn't," Lex told her. "The Doctor said you aren't going to make it. But, I know you got your own theory. Prove him wrong."

He picked up her hand kissed it then pressed it against his forehead. Why did this have to happen? It was like déjà vu, first his mother now Chloe. He sighed as he closed his eyes imaging that her fingers were moving to touch his face. It felt real, like it was actually happening. Wait a second…it was happening! Lex sat up and looked over at Chloe. Her eyes were opened! 

"Ohmigod," he breathed. "Chloe."

She looked at him. She looked scared, like she didn't know what was going on.

"Doctor!" Lex yelled. "Doctor!"

"Is everything all right?" One of the Doctors asked, stopping in the room.

"She's awake," Lex said. 

The doctor came in to inspect Chloe.

Lex sat down and watched. It was almost unreal. She was awake. Chloe was awake. Yesterday the doctor said there was no hope, but now she was awake! 

"Lex?" She barely had any volume, but he still heard her.

He was immediately at her side. "What's wrong? Are you OK? Are you in pain? Do you need anything?"

She nodded.

"What is it? Do you need some painkillers? What do you need?"

"Shhh…" 

Lex took in a deep breath. "What do you need?"

She raised her left hand.

Lex was confused. "What?"

Chloe groaned and rolled her eyes then wiggled her ring finger. "Ring."

"OH!" 

"Shhh…"

Lex took the engagement ring out of his pocket and slipped it on her finger. "The doctor was doing tests and said you couldn't have any jewelry on."

Chloe just eyed him. She didn't care she just wanted her engagement ring back on.

Lex laughed. "How do you feel?"

"Like I got shot," she said her voice hoarse.

"That's understandable," the doctor said to her as he checked her vitals.

Chloe looked at the doctor; "Proved…you wrong."

Lex looked at her shocked then laughed.

"Excuse me?" The doctor asked.

"It's an inside joke we have," Lex told him.

"I see."

"So…I…got shot," Chloe said.

"Yup. You fell out a window once too," Lex reminded her.

"Oh…that's right."

"The cops are probably going to want to talk to you soon," Lex warned her.

"Tell them I'm still unconscious."

The doctor eyed Lex. Lex gave Chloe a kiss on the forehead. "Get some rest. I'll be right back."

Lex and the doctor stepped outside of the room.

"Tell me what's wrong," Lex said, waiting for some bad news.

"She's a little a bit anemic," the doctor told him. "Otherwise, it looks like she'll be fine."

"Are you serious?" Lex asked.

"Of course, she'll have to stay a few more days. But, she should be OK," the doctor said to him.

"Ohmigod," Lex breathed. "This is amazing." He jumped forward and hugged the doctor, catching him off guard. "Thank you! I gotta tell Clark!" Lex ran off to tell Clark.

"Carol," the doctor called.

The nurse looked up at him, "What's up, Doug?"

"Are you absolutely sure that guy was Lex Luthor?"

**

One Week Later…

"Lex, where's the cocoa!" Chloe yelled.

Lana smirked.

"She's definitely feeling better," Clark said with a smile.

Chloe smacked him. "Shut up! Lex, hurry!"

"I still can't believe you and Lex are…I can't even say it it's so unbelievable," Lana said.

"We are from Smallville," Clark pointed out.

"Here you are my love," Lex said to Chloe as he handed her a hot cup of cocoa.

"Finally!" She said, exasperated.

"She's definitely feeling better," Lex commented. 

Chloe ignored him and turned to Lana. "I'm glad you came to visit."

"Hey, I was worried about you," Lana told her. She turned to Clark. "So, Clark, tell us about your new crush?"

Chloe and Lex both raised an eyebrow. "Crush?" Chloe inquired.

"I don't know what you guys are talking about?" Clark lied.

"Uh huh and when Lois Lane waved to you yesterday?" Lana asked.

"We met when all the stuff happened. She's a reporter. She wanted to know what happened. That's how we know each other. That's why she waved," Clark told him.

"She's an intern," Lex corrected.

"And when you walked into the wall? What was that?" Lana asked, laughing.

"You walked into a wall?" Chloe exclaimed.

"He did. He walked into it so hard I swear there's a crack," Lana told her.

Lex eyed Clark. He knew there probably was a crack. Sure Clark didn't tell him he had powers. But after the incident with the meteor rocks it definitely wasn't hard to figure out.

"It doesn't matter. I don't have a crush!" Clark proclaimed.

"What a surprise that Clark would have a crush on a soon to be reporter," Lex commented.

"I DON'T HAVE A CRUSH!" 

They all rolled their eyes at him.

**

**The Bells Have Rung**

__

It is a sad day in Metropolis. Today, June 7th, at 1:30 P.M. Lex Luthor and Chloe Sullivan tied the knot as the entire population of woman grabbed a box of tissues.

They tied the knot in front of 100 family and friends, none of which were Lex's father, Lionel Luthor. Chloe Sullivan wore her mother's wedding dress as her father, Gabe Sullivan, gave her away.

Afterwards, doves were released to celebrate the union. Then they celebrated with friends and family on a farm owned by Martha and Jonathan Kent.

Congratulations to Lex and Chloe Luthor. We wish you a happy life together.

Lois Lane

The End! 

(GASP! I can't believe this is the end of my story! Wow! Well, I just wanted to say thanks to EVERYONE who reviewed or didn't review. Thanks to all those who read the story and supported it. I hope you enjoy any other stories I post on fanfiction.net)

Don't forget to check out Brand New Day.


End file.
